Changes Throughout Time
by kaysch0829
Summary: What if Edward bit Bella on day one? She wakes up alone, the Cullens have up and left. After she finds them will she accept being in their family? What is her gift? Will her, rose, emmett or jasper ever find their mates? ***I suck at summaries so please read and give it a chance! Rated M because i never know where it might end up
1. Chapter 1: The start of it all

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice!

No one is mated except Esme and Carlisle and Alice and Edward.

I own nothing it all belongs to the amazing Stephanie Meyer!

Chapter one:

Bella's POV:

It's been a 100 years since I have been to back to Forks….the first day of school, my now brother couldn't fight his bloodlust and he bit me. He thought I was dead, that was until I found them in some small town in Montana.

They were surprised to see me to say the least. With my perfect memory I recall telling them my story like this as

"I remember Edward biting me and then nothing but terrible burning pain. I woke up alone, my throat burning. I did not know what was wrong with me. So I ran down the stairs to find Charlie passed out on the couch. He looked so appetizing. Smelled so good, and I could see the vein in his neck just pulsating spreading the smell throughout the room. I wanted him.. I inched closer silently and deadly. Which for me was a change cause usually I would have fallen over my own two feet, and face planted into the couch."

With that Emmett erupted into such a roar of a laugh causing the whole foundation to shake.

And Rosalie leapt from her seat from a crossed the room onto Edward making a quick attempt to either decapitate him or beat the crap out of him. Not exactly sure which there.

Carlisle looked at me begging me to continue hoping to bring his children back under control.

"Something in me told me NO! YOU CAN NOT HURT YOUR FATHER! So I found the strength and left. But I had to quench my thirst. And there was this mountain lion and although it didn't smell as good as Charlie it was better than nothing. Then it started to click in my head what I was, and everything that happened. Edward and you all are vampires, and he bit me causing me to suffer the same fate as you. But I guess it's a good thing though I probably would have died from tripping over my shoelaces or god knows what. So then I decided to try and track you to find you guys for help, guidance…hell I don't know why I wanted to find you guys something in my said I needed to."

Carlisle looking at Edward disappointedly "I am truly sorry that this life was forced upon you in such a horrid manner, my lovely mate and I would be more than willing to accept you into this family"

I was so touched yet I was still so angry, but I told myself I have nothing to actually lose so why not. I replied telling him "Thank-you this means a lot that you are willing to accept me, even though I probably indirectly caused many problems for your family after all. But I will finish my story. It look me a little less than 2 minutes to pick your scents. I followed them to the house, and then of course you all had left in cars so it made it a little bit more difficult to find you. But in the end it only took me 2 days to find you."

Jasper looking at me in a very odd look even for a vampire "wait then how old are you exactly?"

I couldn't help but laugh even vampires can not do mental math…well shit that means I still suck at math. Just when this life was starting to get really good. I thought I someday could finish high school with straight a's. That is all out the damn window no isn't it.

"To answer your question I have been watching you all for a little over 4 months. To see if it was even worth my time to make an appearance, but for not evening knowing me you all seemed quite upset knowing I was dead. Mainly Alice"

Alice without even taking a breath "I was beyond upset, I just saw my newest sister-to-be someday disappear because my mate over here doesn't listen when I seer being me here tells the dumbass to go hunt…nooo he is to mature and manly to need to hunt for just a plain new girl coming to school..men…but anyways I saw you become best friends with me then you started seeing as in then future as your family and you would eventually become one of us. Well at least I was part right"

Rosalie being in shock spoke out like she was dumbfounded " I can not believe you watched us, and none of had a clue. We have a seer, mind reader and a freaking empathy for crying out loud. I think we should have noticed."

Esme being the tender loving figure " I wish you would have came right on in, I left terrible just up and leaving like that. I mean we have done it many times before, but I have to admit I was excited about a new family member after Alice told me about you."

Carlisle clearly his throat " its been decided we all wish for you to be part of this family, Isabella what do you say?"

I looked at him weighing it again in my mind "its bella. I would be glad to be part of your family, thank you all every much, and yes Edward that means you to even though I would like nothing more than to kick your ass right now."

Edward glancing around in shock, looks toward Alice "did I say something outloud?"

Me: "yea I heard you say "even me?"

Alice: NO he didn't

Jasper: this is going to get interesting…because I have a feeling you are one powerful vampire?

Emmett: yea! Finally I have a baby sister and a kick ass one at that!

Rosalie: Bella, those clothes need to be thrown away. Let's go hunt and we will get you some fresh clothes after that.

A/n: That's how Bella becomes part of the Cullen family. Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Rose are not mated. They will find them eventually. But I figured I should probably start on how Bella goes from human to vampire. Again this is my first fanfic so let me know what you think of it so far and if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2: Punishment

I do not own anything! Though I wish I did…well sorta.

I plan on having many different adventure for the family throughout this story.

Chapter 2:

Bella POV:

Like I said before it has been a 100 years since I found and started living with the Cullen's. I love it. I have gotten over my anger problems with Edward…well sorta at least. I learned to fight from Jasper and then I fought Edward and tore is arm of and kept it from him for a good six months. Alice wasn't that thrilled with me, but didn't interfere with me getting even. She actually felt he deserved it. Jasper and Emmett took the arm like it was a baby. The bathed it, pretended to feed it, put it to sleep at night, made it play video games with them. Jasper named George Michael…why in the world would you name an arm baby that…maybe it's a good thing Jasper cannot reproduce save those poor children from having names like apple, dumpling, September or god knows what else.

And we have finally figured out my power. I am a…sponge. I can take anyone's power and use it as if it were my own. We just have to be sure the volturi never figure this out.

Jasper POV:

I cannot help to think how good of a dad I would have been. Emmett and I take great care of George Michael. We nicknamed him GM. Anyways we always remember to feed him, and play with him and wash him. Emmett is kinda the chick in the relationship. He picks out GM's clothes with the assistance of Alice and Rose. Bella doesn't care as long as GM stays away from his biological father, Edward. In Emmett and I's minds he is being punished for such bad parenting.

I hear a loud bang come out from the outside of the house. Knowing Emmett was out there I took off running who knows what this idiot would done.

Thank god when I got out there it was just simple fireworks. You would have thought he blew up a boulder. But he was standing their feeling really guilty about something.

"Emmett what did you do? Why do you feel so guilty?"

Emmett looking over into the forest, "well jasper, I may or may not have sorta kinda blew up GM."

"EMMETT! YOU DID WHAT KNOW?"

Emmett takes his hands from behind his back and shows me a mangled piece of what is left of GM.

Emmett: "I am really really sorry! He wanted to see fireworks and above the tree tops. So I just did what he wanted."

Okay screw the thought of us taking great care of GM. Emmett and I are horrid parents, and I am a dumbass for letting Emmett anywhere near GM. But hey you live and you learn.

Edward POV:

I was out hunting, one armed of course cause Bella saw it fitting to take my arm as punishment for attempting to drain her dry and then leaving her to suffer. I guess it was fitting.

I was watching my beautiful mate run through the forest, in her perfect little outfit. After almost 400 years of being mated I never could get enough of that perfect teenager body she had going on. But being one of two mated couples in a house full of vampires. It was hard to..you know…without "accidentally" getting interrupted ALL THE TIME!

I had just taken down a mountain line, when I heard the explosion coming from the direction of the house. My instinct told me that Emmett found the fireworks that Esme has been hiding from him for years now. Never thinking he had my arm with him! I was just about to dig into my delicious meal when one of my fingers landed right in front of me. That meant Emmett BLEW UP MY FUCKING ARM!

Edward: Alice, we need to get back now. I am gonna kill a brother!

Alice: *laughing* whatever you say dear.

Edward: you knew this was going to happen didn't you?!

Alice: why of course what kinda seer would I be if I didn't?

Edward: and you didn't tell me?

Alice: where is the fun in that?!

Edward: *sighs*

Alice: good news is Carlisle can fix your arm and you get it back today!

Carlisle POV:

Alice already warned me on what was going to happen. So I was prepared when Jasper and Emmett came up to my study carrying multiple pieces of Gm. An no sooner was Edward up there with the missing finger. And you could hear bella and Rosalie dying of laughter as Alice told them what their brothers did. At least this was a good way to start of the night everyone….in a sorta joking mood, because we have to bring up a sort of not so fun topic tonight.

***3 hours later*****

Edwards arm was finally reattached and it was time to call a family meeting to order.

I called "family meeting" and everyone appeared into the living room within 30 seconds. Looking at me with unsure looks of what is going on.

"We need to move again. We are all looking too young for what we are saying we are. Bella and I are starting to get questioned on how old we are. And since we have been here for 15 years it obvious to everyone. Esme and I are taking suggestions on where everyone would like to move."

Bella looking around at everyone then stops at me and says "let's go to forks."

And everyone nods and agrees with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Alone

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed my story, it really means a lot. Major Confidence booster there!

I still don't own twilight or anything to do with it.

****I apologize for any grammatical errors ahead of time!

Chapter 3:

Carlisle POV:

I was shocked that Bella of all the people in this family would recommend forks as our next place to live. Seeing how she probably had the most traumatic experience of all of us family members there.

"Ok, now that where is settled. We are moving in a week so I insure all of you can have this house, and in Alice's case all your clothes packed up before then."

They replied with a simple " . we have done this all before probably like 100 times. Except for baby bella of course."

I was not about to argue with my family, it is usually like a dog fighting ring to get them to pick one place and agree on it. Even then someone usually ends up being upset and storms off…not gonna say any names here but it is obvious on you this person is.

I dismissed the family meeting, and Esme and I headed up to our room. We decided that we were going to start packing and deciding what to keep and get rid off. When there was a hesitant knock on the door.

I smelt that it was Jasper, and I got up to open the door. He smiled at me and did the whole "hey how's it going?"

I was not in the mood to beat around the bush at the moment, "what do you want jasper? You know you can always just ask, we really don't need to play these games now do we?"

Jasper: well I know that, but this is sorta a touchy subject. It will probably go over better if I just come right out and say it or well ask.

Carlisle: that's usually the best

Jasper: (talking 100 mpm) okay charlotte found her real mate, and left peter all high and dry. He is looking to make a big change in his existence and wondered if you would be willing to accept him into our coven/family.

Esme runs to the door, I know I can not make this decision without her.

Esme: well of course jas. Peter has always been such a gentleman an there is plenty of room at the house in forks plus we will probably kick Edward and Alice into that cottage we are gonna we redo.

Jasper: Thanks guys! He will be soo happy. I hope he finds his real mate soon. He loved char so much. And yeah Edwards got the emotions of a sexually frustrated dude going on.

And with that jasper walks away. I cannot help but to laugh, jasper always has a way of just saying things ever so bluntly and never causes any problems.

Rosalie POV:

I am actually excited to move back to the little hole in the wall town called forks. The school system is so easy and I can practically do whatever I want there. I wonder how all the relationships to each other are going to work out.

I cannot help but think I will probably being going to school with some of my previous classmates great great possibly great grandkids. But at least I still look good. Who am I kidding I look better than good I am drop dead fucking gorgeous.

I cant help but think if I as so pretty…which I am! Why do I not have a mate. I mean seriously look at me! I do not want any of these pathetic human boys either. That have no manners and think that if you are their girlfriend you just want to bang them all the time. PATHETIC!

After a while of miserable packing, I decide I want to go hunt. I hate going alone so I ask my twin, jasper to go with me.

Rose: Jazzybear?

Jasper: Roseypooo?

Rose: okay this is not funny anymore

Jasper: what did you want ?

Rose: Salty much. What did someone piss in your elk this morning?

Jasper: I have a lot to do. Did you need something?

Rose: wanna go hunting with me?

Jasper: I guess.

Unknown POV:

Bella had been wondering for a while now if her mate has always been right under her nose. She has always wondered if it was her shield that blocked her from feeling the mating bond. As the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. Bella decided that tomorrow she was going to secretly drop the shield that she has been putting up for so long.

****************the next day*****************************

Bella POV:

I was in my room, just finishing up packing what I was going to be taking with me to forks. When I came out I started looking for my favorite brother bear, but he was nowhere to be found. I immediately became worried. What if he blew himself up or jasper killed him because let's face it Emmett has no clue when enough is enough.

I frantically started running through the house, and out to his favorite hunting spots and I could not find him anywhere. It felt like part of me was missing. Like my bright light that always made me laugh and put the big fat smile on my stone face was gone. He even left without saying goodbye.

I slowed to a walk in the forest, and the plopped myself on the ground, giving up all hope entirely that he was anywhere around. This bothered me though…. I could not understand why I cared so much. Yes he was like a brother to me, but he has went on week long hunting trips before and I was fine. Usually I went with him, but there were times I didn't go.

I sat there just trying to figure out what was going on with me. After a couple hours of thinking I decided that it was because he left without saying goodbye and giving me one of his infamous bone crushing hugs. I still wanted to find out where he went though. I was off to find Carlisle.

Emmett POV:

I was driving to forks with Jasper, to open the house back up and make any repairs needed. Although Esme was planning on gutting the whole thing and redoing it. Not complaining I like a project.

The drive just didn't feel right it was almost like I forgot something. Something really really important. It felt like there was this emptiness in my chest because of it. I felt half of who I usually was. I really didn't want to think about it or dissect those emotions to much because my empathy of a brother is sitting next to me in the car. And I don't want him asking any questions.

So I told myself that it was just because I was not use to this emotional climate. I was use to the one when I was around Bella. You just never knew what was going to happen with that chick. Man she is something else.

Well it looks like there is a lot to things that are still up in there right now. Peter is coming to live with the Cullen's and is going to be on the animal diet. That's one thing we all know for sure!


	4. Chapter 4: Realizing I need you

Thanks again for everyone who has reviewed! I hope to get more reviews but I am not one to want to wait to get a ton of reviews before I post again. Glad to see people are liking the story so far. Let me know what adventures you want to see people go on, and I will do my best to do it!

And updates I will do as much as possible, but I have finals week coming and 18 credit hours' worth of cramming for so I will do my best!

I don't own anything…except my weird train of thought.

Chapter 4:

Jasper POV:

Something is weird with Emmett. His emotions go from one thing to the next. He won't feel one long enough for me to figure out why it is there. He feels lost, longing, desperate, need, hurt, sorry. I don't even know why. Maybe he truly feels bad about blowing up Edwards arm. But that is really unlike Emmett. He never means any harm, but very seldom does he actually feel guilty for anything he has done.

I needed to know what was going on, he was a completely different person before we left the house. Now he can barely concentrate on staying in our own lane. Although we won't die it is sort of important for him to pay some attention to the roads for those fragile, and irresponsible humans that get there licenses at 16. They are too worried about their cell phones than the ½ ton death machine they are behind the wheel of.

Jasper: enough with this pouting shit Emmett you were so excited to go get the house ready and be the first person there

Emmett: I know *sigh* I just well I feel empty….

Jasper: why? Do you feel bad about GM. Cause I mean it could have really happened with or without you added to the mix of things.

Emmett: HAHA no I loved that Edward had to feel his arm being blown up, he is nothing but a puss anyways. At least now he has a battle scar to make him look somewhat tough.

Jasper: yeah im sure peter will add to the scars cuz Edward it the weakest link of all the guys. He would be the first one dead in a skills fight.

Emmett: is petey coming?

Jasper: yeah peter is coming. Char found her true mate and left him so he wants to change his lifestyle and live with us. He'll meet us in forks.

Emmett: YAY! New friend!

Jasper: anyways what is your problem?

Emmett: I guess I just feel bad. I mean I left the house without saying by to Bella. And I miss her crazy ass. Her temper tantrums, and her pretty smile, her laugh. AND her body its so perfect. I love when she wears the simple jeans and a tee-shirt it shows off her simplicity even more.

Jasper: well they will be here in a couple days, and that's kinda weird to being saying about your sister.

Emmett: I don't know maybe I am losing it.

That was the end of our conversation, which left me to ponder what he said. It's a good thing we were only 45 minutes from forks. He needed to take his mind off things.

Bella POV:

I miss my big cuddly teddy bear! His smile is infectious, and he was always protecting me, and making sure I was okay. The main reason I accepted being what I am now is because of him. I needed him there was no way around it. I needed him. I needed to let my shield down, and experience what being open and able to feel everything around me is like. I kept my shield up to keep jasper, Edward, and alice out. Im not really sure why though.

I took in a deep breath and I slowly felt the invisible wall that I have had around myself since I was turned fall. It felt like a major weight taken off my shoulders. Like I was able to breathe freely again. That only lasted for a minute though, because I was hit with this enormous amount of pain. It was so great I collapsed under the weight of it. Grabbing my chest and screaming trying to relive myself from the agony. I knew this pain was radiating from me. Because the rest of the family had went to hunt.

Carlisle POV:

I heard my youngest daughter screaming from the house. I was fearing the worst. What if someone was there attacking her. I knew subconsciously she could defend herself with her gift or even in fighting she was as good as Jasper was, she was fearless just like him. Bella would do anything to save any of us no matter what cost. And I knew I needed to get back to her soon. I yelled to Esme knowing she had heard the scream, and with that I took of racing toward the house. Slowly the screaming stopped. And as I reached the door of her room, all I heard was her dry-sobbing.

My dead heart just broke for her. I didn't know if there would be anything I could do to help her, but I felt as her father I needed to.

I slowly opened the door, she glanced up as I came in. the look on her face was the one I would give if is someone stole my reason for living from me. Wait…..my reason for living is my mate. Bella doesn't have a mate…..or does she?

Carlisle: Bella, what happened? Are you okay? Did someone hurt you?

Fearing that the volutri found out about Bella, and sent the witch twins for her

Bella: I let down my mind shield, and it felt great, then there was such intense pain that hit me. I didn't know what it was from. It made me fall on the ground and fell like I was burning all over again! It still hurts now, but I have so many things on my mind it is like blocking me from feeling the pain.

Carlisle: honey, what were you thinking about before the pain and you letting down your shield.

Bella: I was thinking how much I missed Emmett. He left without saying good bye or where he is going. He always tells me bye and gives me a hug. Did I do something wrong dad? Did I hurt him? Does he hate me?

Carlisle: NO, no honey. He doesn't hate you, you didn't due anything wrong. Esme and I asked him and Jasper to leave early to go and open the house. He wanted to wait for you to get back from where ever you were, but jasper was in a big hurry to make sure that Peter doesn't beat them there. And Jasper can be very "manipulating" when he wants something. You know that.

Bella: Okay dad. Your right. Sorry for ruining your hunt.

I pulled her into a hug, I was wondering what in the world would cause such a pain like that. The only thing that could come to mind was the loss of a mate. She did say she was thinking about Emmett. And she let he shield down that could have been blocking her from feeling the pull to him all this time. But Esme did say she found it odd that those to bonded so quickly and spent most of their time together. I just thought it was because of Emmett's infectious behavior. Everyone automatically loved him when they meet him. He made everyone feel good about themselves.

Peters POV:

Damn that jasper. I swear to god I think he ditched me. I have been at this house for 3 days now. My knower told me that it was important I go and stay with the Cullen's. But what my knower doesn't tell me is why is it so important to stay with these people. I guess ill soon find out.

Jasper POV:

We had 15 minutes left in our drive to the house. When Emmett stomps on the breaks and skids to a stop on the side of the freeway. He was shaking and clutching his chest. Almost like someone had reached in and ripped out his heart. Although vampires don't have one. I didn't know what to do so. I got out of the car, went to the driver side opened the door and pulled him into a hug. I think Bella has more of an effect on him than any of you ever thought. After about 10 minutes he came back to his normal self, and we were able to finish the drive to the house.

Where we met my very pissed off captain from the Southern wars.

I felt the pissed off mood radiating off of him. So I needed to let him know he was not in charge of this situation, and he had no reason to be so fucking pissed off.

Jasper: Captain, we are not late. And you were not due to arrive until tomorrow afternoon anyhow. I think you need to check your attitude problem. Don't you?

Peter: sorry, major. My knower has been telling me to get here as soon as possible. So I did. I have never been one for patience so I apologize for my rude behavior.

Emmett: (in a singing voice) Captain petey is whipped! Major has his ball by the chain. Petey is a whipped little duck.

Peter: Dear lord, you didn't tell me you brought twiddle idiot with you.

Jasper: he is my brother like you are, and come on you know you love Emmett.

Peter: yeah I know he is my second favorite brother


	5. Chapter 5: Painful Past

I don't own anything.

This is my favorite chapter of all so far. Let me know what you guys think about it!

Warning-this is an emotional chapter

Chapter 5-

Alice POV

It was finally time to go back to forks. It was a bitter sweet moment for all of us. Every one of use loved forks, but some forks marked a place of weakness, loss, death, or new beginnings. Forks was where Jasper and I and I met the Cullen's, and what will be a new start for peter…I am truly hoping it is a happy one. A place of weakness due to the fact my mate almost took Bella's life, and in a way he did. Or death in Bella's case. She was never to be found again, and she never got to see her father again.

That made me think, I wondered if she actually realized that her father was dead now. I seen it happen, and knowing she had my power I think she saw it to. If she did she never said anything about it. But Charlie died a lonely, depressed man. He never spoke to Billy again after he blamed us for taking Bella away, but in the end the old man was right. He never gave up hope that one day Bella would come back home, and everything would be normal again. Charlie drank his pain away, one case of beer at a time. He gave up everything, and he died of liver and kidney failure. I hope Bella will be okay with all of this. It's been a long time, but no matter what that is still her dad.

Bella POV

Finally it was time to leave. I heard every word Alice had said in her head. I honestly haven't given it much thought. I knew from the moment I figured out what I was that Charlie, for his own safety could not be part of my life anymore. I really did not have anything to remember him by only the perfect memory of me slow approaching him to drink him dry. At least I didn't do that! I should get some credit there for only being not even 15 minutes old and not killing him because I remembered that it was my dad.

The hard parts to think about is that Charlie never got to see his little girl graduate, go off to college, walk me down the aisle one day and give me a way to a man that could never take his place in my heart. If I could shed tears I would, but instead they just pool up in my eyes.

I thought once we get to forks, I will figure out where my dad is buried, and I will sit down and tell him everything from how sorry I am, to how much I love him and what I am now. He always said since I was little "no matter what, I will always look out for you my little girl." With that I ended up sobbing, Rosalie had just walked past my door, and heard me. I knew it would be a matter of time till she came in.

The one good thing about rose is she doesn't ask questions. She just walked in pulled me into her arms, and started telling me to let it out, and that it was time I finally dealt with this. I knew I had all my new family, but the only person I felt that could help me and comfort me is my Emmett.

Wait…..did I just think that…I just got really possessive over Emmett, but it felt right. He always knew when I needed him, and now I needed him more than ever.

I got up of the floor with rose and headed downstairs into the garage. I started up my pickup truck, and I took off towards forks.

Emmett POV:

Something didn't feel right. I was playing video games with peter, and that intense pain came back, and only this time it was accompanied by deep sadness. In my head the only thing that kept flashing over and over was Bella. I needed her, she brightened my day. I needed to see her and smell her and know that she is all right. I knew I had to do something or I would go nuts. The rest of the family will be here either late tomorrow or early morning the next day. So I decided to go for a hunt.

Peter POV:

I watched Emmett's face crumple in such a way it was painful to even watch. He dropped the control and drew in a deep breathe while clutching his chest. I wondered if vampires could have heart attacks, I didn't think it was possible because it had something to blood and blockages, and well vampires don't have those problems. Then he just got up so abruptly and left. Without even a single word! Dumb rude ass fucker!

But I felt bad, so I wanted to help. And I did what any man would do. I went to my knower. It would tell me what is going on with Emmett or it could at least give me a fair idea. And man, I didn't expect what I found. The cause of this most recent episode was because something was wrong with his mate. I didn't think he had a mate, and I don't think he knew he had one either.

Carlisle POV:

Alice and rose told me what happened to Bella before she left the house to head to forks, I hoped shed be alright all by herself. But we would be on her trail soon enough, as long as I could get Edward away from his stupid piano, even though I told him there is one at the other house. He has spent 4 hours saying goodbye to it. Enough was enough. Until peter called me, telling me what happened with Emmett, and I found out it was all connected to Bella. Then he proves my suspicions by telling me what his knower told him.

I was happy for Emmett and Bella, but I was not sure if they would one accept the bond and two if they would even be able to recognize the bond. But I told myself that I will not interfere this has to be between the two of them. At some point they will realize it whether it be a day or two from now or 100 more years from now. Who knew besides Alice, and well clearly Bella has been blocking her future from herself for many years now.

a/n: sorry if I made y'all tear up a little bit in this chapter. I know I did from writing it. But I am a softy so it could just be me!


	6. Chapter 6: Going Home

I don't own anything!

I can't thank everyone enough for reviewing, adding this story to your favorites list, and following this story. It really means a lot! Thank-you everyone! Do you think I should include when Bella "visits" Charlie?

With that said, let's continue on with the story!

Chapter 6:

Rosalie POV:

Well since Bella already left for forks, or at least that is what Carlisle thinks that's where she is headed. No one truly knows with her. I was left either to drive myself to forks, but I wasn't allowed to take my sports car because Carlisle is all about not drawing to much attention to ourselves at first. Or ride with him and Esme in the Mercedes. He'll probably end up buying us all new cars. Exception of Bella because she will not part with that truck of hers. Charlie bought it for her, and I think she'll never get rid of it. But I wouldn't mind restoring it for her when it needed it. As everyone knows that this life isn't what I would have chosen for myself, and poor Bella here didn't even have the family I did when I woke up. Instead she had to hunt us down.

I thought about what was worse driving a moving truck, and probably be stuck with Alice. Or riding with good ole mom and dad for a couple days. I choose the ride with the mom and dad. I didn't think it would be that bad. I was excited to spend some more time with them, and maybe I could get Carlisle to spill what he thinks is going on with Bella.

Esme POV:

I was happy that rose decided to ride with us, it gave me a chance to catch up with her. I knew she was excited about moving, and she had to prepare all the cars that would be sitting here for a while to sit. Like drain the gas and all that. Probably by the time we come back to this house all as a family those cars will be antiques. Even as silly of a thought that is.

Once we assured everything was out of the house and it was closed up nice and tight we told Edward and Alice to leave, and we would follow them shortly. It was about an hour after they left we did. Rose had wanted to get a quick hunt in before we had left, even for vampires it was sort of a long drive. After we had settled in the car, I decided it was time to catch up with Rose, and see what her thoughts are.

Esme: Hey rose, you have been oddly quiet back there. You seemed to be excited to go back to forks before we left. What's going through your head?

Rose: Well i am slightly worried about Bella. She hasn't been back to Forks since everything happened…not even when her dad died. I hope it doesn't upset her too much. I think that is what she was crying about the other day.

Carlisle: That among other things as well.

Esme: Bella is one tough cookie, hon. I am sure she will be just fine. I wouldn't worry too much, you're her sister if anything is wrong I know she will come to you for advice.

Rose: I guess your right mom, and I guess the other reason I have been so quite is the closer we get to forks the more anxious I am getting. It is almost like someone there is waiting for me. Maybe my mate is there waiting for me! Oh that would be so amazing wouldn't it?!

Carlisle: yes it would be, but just don't go putting all your eggs into one basket. It could be that your just excited to finally be back at the place we all feel as home. And before I get to mention, or well become side tracked Peter is joining the family.

Rose: Peter is Jasper human drinking captain isn't he?

Esme: Char up and left him when she found her true mate, and peter decided he needed to make a change in his life, and Jasper arranged it.

Rose: It'll be nice to have more people around to talk about how much forks people gossip about "new" people.

Carlisle: Speaking of gossip, since everyone at forks high does. Will you be returning to school with your siblings?

Rose: what are the others doing?

Carlisle: Jasper is going to be a Junior, along with Edward and Alice. Bella has decided to go and actually graduate from a high school, she is going to be a senior along with Emmett and Peter.

Rose: the thought of peter going to high school with his loud mouth, and his knower telling him everything is pretty funny. So sign me up I am going back to forks for what the 8th time now? I want to be a senior. And I will use the name Cullen this go around.

Esme: Okay so we have Alice Branden, Edward Masen, Jasper and Peter Whitlock, Bella and Emmett McCarthy, and Rosalie Cullen. And since you are the only one with Cullen we will say that you took our last name at the adoption.

Rose: Okay sounds good to me.

And that was the last conversation we had for the duration of the car ride.

Peter POV:

I feel it, I feel the pull of my mate. It is getting stronger by the second. I need whoever it is. At this point I don't care if it's a guy or a chick. I need someone. I need my mate. One to tell me how crazy I am and keep me on a leash so I don't do anything stupid, and two to tell me how much of an idiot I am for agreeing to go back to high school. I bet it has changed a lot since I have been there….you know when I was human.

*hears a car pull in*

My mate! It is my mate!

But the pull wasn't that strong. So my mate was still on their way. In the meantime let's figure out who this new addition, besides myself to the Cullen Clan is.

Its question time! Let me know what you think!

Should a chapter be about bella going to "see" Charlie?

Should Emmett be there when bella gets there?

I apologize for what seems like a short chapter! Ill try and post again soon!


	7. Chapter 7: MY MATE!

I don't own anything!

Chapter 7:

Bella POV:

So just to make the drive from Montana to Washington I had to put my shield up, but this time something felt different. I still felt the pain and the pull toward something. With my shield up it was not as intense.

It took me a little over a day and half to get here, and I was driving in the range of between normal human and vampire speed. I never drove as fast as my siblings. Everyone said it was because my real dad is a cop. After I figure out what is causing me this pain. I am going to go visit my dad. I owe him for all he did for me, he raised me as best he could only seeing me the limited amount of time that he did.

I really don't feel like owe renee and phil anything. Renee was more into herself than anything else, which forced me to mature way beyond my age when I was young. Then she met Phil who took over whatever microscopic spot I held in that women's heart. So she is dirt beneath my feet, and quite literally I might add.

As a pull into the Cullen Mansion, I feel the pain intensify and almost consume me. I needed to figure this out soon. I can't handle it much longer. I was about to get out of my truck, when I turned to open the door. This strange vampire, whom I have never meet was standing there staring at me.

My mind went straight to what Jasper taught me. 1) Never trust a stranger, be ready to fight. 2) Never take your eyes off of them. I did just that. With my foot I kicked the door off its hinges sending the door and the stranger soaring in air. When he landed man did he look pissed. He came charging at me, snarling at me. That was highly unnecessary there.

Just he was about to reach me Emmett came out of nowhere from behind him. Taking the stranger to the ground and pinning his arms behind his back. Man I love the way Emmett's muscles looked in that tight tee-shirt. As I started to drift off toward day-dreaming mode.

The stranger somehow got lose, and ripped my mans arm off. That was it! Now he had done it, nobody touches my baby like that. HE WAS MINE!

I charged at the stranger, and as I sideswiped him I took his left arm and leg with me. That will teach that asshole. I am not fucking giving them back either. I was seeing red. And it was over this guy was going to die before I even knew his freaking name.

Jasper POV:

I heard snarling coming from the house, and all I could think of was peter invaded Bella's space and she reacted by doing what I taught her. Unfortunately my captain would not stand a chance against my fearless warrior.

So I rushed back to the house, where I skidded to a stop to see bellas eye bright red and the most fearsome face I have ever seen on the girl. There stood with her foot on peters chest with his leg and arm in her had. She was belittling him with every word she knew. I didn't teach her that tactic, she must have learned that one from Rose.

Bella: you goddamn mother fucking dumb son of a bitch, you never EVER lay your filthly fucking hands on my mate again or I will personally make sure you have a slow and painful death. AND that you watch every fucking second of it are we FUCKING CLEAR?

Peter was actually cowering into the ground, and seeings how bella had him under control I decided that I should help Emmett reattach his arm.

Emmett: hey thanks bro. I don't know what happened but peter tried to attack bella and it instantly pissed me off.

Jasper: did you not just hear Bella?

Emmett: I did why?

Jasper: you got pissed off because she is your mate. And you would do anything to protect her.

Emmett glancing over at Bella, then his face lighting up like I blind man seeing the sun for the first time (cliché I know but I thought it was cute)

Jasper: Congrats man. But before you do anything let me go diffuse your ticking time bomb of a mate before she kills my captain.

I walk slowly over to Bella where she was now proceeding to beat the shit out of Peter with his own body parts.

Jasper: Bella (no response)

Jasper: Bella (still nothing)

Jasper: are you really going to make me do this (again nothing)

Jasper (in major voice): Warrior I demand you stop and retreat now!

Bella finally glanced up and got off of peter and slowly backed away into Emmett's waiting arms. I could tell that it was going to be tough to get his body parts back because she is still pissed. She started looking over Emmett and seeing that there was no other damage and he was healing she threw his leg back at me.

Bella: an arm for a arm asshole. How dare you approach a vampire without them acknowledging your presence and then to attack her mate. You must have a damn death wish.

Jasper: Bella relaxe. Peter here forgets that not everyone is always as accepting of his presence as most are. Isn't that right captain.

Peter: Yes, I'm sorry for attacking your mate Bella, and that I appeared out of nowhere without introducing myself first. Please accept my apology.

Bella: Since I can tell that you are sincere I will accept, don't let this happen again. I don't make idle threats.

Peter: you sure know how to teach 'em major.

Jasper: yes I do and bella here even gives me a run for my money making her my favorite sparring partner.

Bella: that has beaten the all mighty major before!

Peter: I have yet to best the major.

Bella: with those newborn reactions you won't.

And there she goes pissing off peter…again.

Peter: Fine sparr with me sometime and we will see who wins

Emmett: Petey I love you bro but you hurt her and I will make her threat look like a walk in the park.

*bella looks up toward Emmett with dreamy eyes*

Bella: this is why me and you belong together.

Emmett: I have finally found my mate, my true other half.

Bella: we were always right under each other's noses the whole time.

Peter interrupts the conversation

Peter: since I apologized for the misunderstanding we had, may I please have my arm back?

Bella: your lucky my mate is here to calm me down, and that major was her to save your sorry ass.

And with that she threw his arm at him.

We were off to a great start, at least Bella showed Peter who is boss so he will hopefully (it is peter) think twice before pissing her off.

Emmett POV:

This was the best day of my existence. I could not imagine anything better. I found my mate. I would never have to be alone or feel that pain again. Bella is my mate. And she is my best friend.

Peter just better watch himself and everyone else for that matter. Nobody is ever going to hurt my mate, or flirt with my mate. Or there will be some serious consequences not only from me, but I will like she will kick some major ass as well.


	8. Chapter 8: Finally Home At Last

I don't own anything! 

Chapter 8:

Alice POV:

Somehow Carlisle and Esme caught up with us. I am betting that Rosalie had enough of Carlisle driving and about ½ way through the trip she took over. If that happened I am surprised she didn't pass us.

As we pulled into the driveway of the forks home I couldn't help but to feel at peace and I was also excited for what I knew was about to happen.

The house came into view as we were greeted by Bella wrapped in Emmett's arms. Jasper with a evil smirk on his face. And Peter has a couple new scars since I had seen him last. I wonder who he picked a fight with. I am guessing Jasper. Edward turns to me and laughs.

Edward: you're wrong you know.

Alice: how do you know?

Edward: our little sister did that, after he ripped Emmett's arm off. You don't harm another person's mate. And Bella reacted once peter crossed the line. Jasper is thinking all proud thoughts and what he needs to teach her next to easily win the battle spar against peter. Although he knows she could win now physically let a lone using her gift.

Alice: YAY! BELLS AND EMMY ARE MATES! *she gets out of the moving truck and runs over and hugs both of them yelling congrats!*

Bella: thanks alice.

Peter POV:

I couldn't think, the pull was so intensive right now I needed to know who it was. And then it happened…..

This beautiful picturesque blonde, got out of the Mercedes and I couldn't help but stare at her. Once she turned her head to look at me I knew she was my mate. The way her eyes light up when she saw me, and the way her smile..words cannot describe my mate effectively.

I couldn't move I was so zoned out on my mate, it literally felt as if time was frozen. Until the good old major had to go and ruin it all.

Jasper: WHAT THE FUCK! Am I not allowed to have a god damn mate! Seriously even this fuck up over here (pointing at me) gets one, and he is more screwed up than I am! The universe must hate me.

And there went major storming off to find a place to go sulk probably until we had to go to school. I actually wouldn't be surprised if he missed the first few days of school because he was pouting.

I just laughed it off and ran over to wrap my new mate in a hug.

Carlisle POV:

I was ecstatic that both my lovely daughters, and my sons found their mates. I could not help but pity jasper because he was left out now. I will make a note to go check on him after we have a family meeting. Because he is stubborn it would make no sense to go argue with him now, and come back frustrated and empty handed. Best way to handle him is let him cool off, go talk to him, and let him come back on his own terms. Otherwise it will just cause a fight.

Carlisle: OK everyone family meeting. In the living room now.

Bella: Dad we literally just got here, what is all this about.

Carlisle: everyone has to have rooms don't they?

Esme: we are going to try to do this the fairest way possible.

Edward: in other words Bella and Emmett get first dibbs because of Bella's history here and they want her to feel as comfortable as possible.

Bella: awe you guys didn't have to, but thank you! Come on Emmy lets go pick a room

Alice: Edward do not pout. She deserves this.

Peter: okay I know what you did and your lucky I don't kick your ass.

Esme: Rose and Peter you guys can go head and go pick.

Carlisle: Alice and Edward you get whatever room they don't pick. Except jaspers room. Because this is his favorite place from all the places we lived. I better not find you in it without his permission.

With that they got up and left. And I went with Esme to see what room we were left with. We honestly didn't care. As long as we were together we were the happiest creatures on earth. Tomorrow my wife and I would enroll our lovely children in school, and I prayed that they could behave. Last time Emmett got suspended three times for pulling down Edwards pants. The kid never learns. At least he has Bella now, maybe she will get a handle on him.

Edward POV:

I debated on going to talk to Jasper and tell him that someday he will find a mate. But I didn't want to give any false hope because it is actually very uncommon to find your soul mate. And with now four mated and mainly powerful coven we could be labeled as a threat if the volturi ever found out about or growth of the coven.

None of use were prepared for that fight, and frankly none of us wanted to even attempt it. But I do have to say that if that ever happened in the future I feel lucky that we have Bella on our side. She could take anyone's power develop it to full force and use it against them in no time. She could easily win the battle single handedly if she tried, but I for one was never going to let her. That was my baby sister and I would do anything to protect her like any family would. Speaking of protecting I think all the brothers need to have a serious talk. Emmett and peter need to understand if they hurt my little sisters there will be some serious hell to pay there, and I had to sit through that speech with Emmett and Jasper. So they without a doubt will be listening to me. But overall I am glad to be back in forks where a new chapter in the Cullen Family can be written. I have a feeling there will be a lot of surprises along the way.

**Super important authors note. I really need your input here. Would you like there to be future lemons in the chapters among the mates? This one is all up to you guys! **

**Thanks again for reading, and sticking with me. Many more chapters to come!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Call

HUGE Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are a great motivation, and I am so glad you all like the story so far!

I don't own anything!

Chapter 9:

Rose POV:

We have already been in Forks week, and it is getting time to start at high school again, like tomorrow. My mate and I only have two classes together so that's a bummer but at least I have lunch with him.

I felt like I have known and loved peter for my whole life or existence. To me, this immortality was pointless, and I wished Carlisle had never saved me. Just let me bleed out and die alone on the streets. I thought that was what I deserved. But, now I see I owe Carlisle my deepest apologizes. Without him I would have never meet my love.

I loved everything about Peter. The fact he is such a gentlemen, yet still not a push over because he puts up with my shit all the time. And after one conversation I knew this is the man I wanted to marry…no wanted it the wrong word..more like I needed to marry. He was the most important thing in my life.

Peter POV:

Rosalie is the absolute love of my life, and I wanted to be tied to her in every single humanly way possible before I officially made her my mate by marking her. I have always been raised a southern gentleman, and I can tell it so turns her on.

So I decided to buy her a ring. It took me 3 days of constant searching to find the perfect ring for a perfect girl. I wasn't about to go about this the wrong way. After all I am new to the family so I don't want to piss of Dad. I asked him before he left for work last night if maybe he and I could go for a hunt when he gets back so I can talk to them. Carlisle of course said yes, and the benefit was he did not ask any questions. I was truly nervous about talking to him. What if he didn't see me fit to be with his daughter forever, or didn't want to be stuck with me.

Man I really needed Bella or Major right now, but I haven't seen Major since Rose and I discovered we are mates, and Bella, Rose and Alice are on some all day school clothes shopping trip in LA. Cause its raining there. At least that's what the seer said. Ironically they all have enough clothes to change their outfit like 5 times a day for a year. That pixie has an addiction….proves that even vampires are not always right.

"Think of the devil, and the devil shall appear" he says as the Major comes stuttin' in through the front door.

Peter: Good to see you bro. I have missed you

Jasper: As I have felt, don't worry captain I missed you to. And you need to calm down.

Peter: what would I do without you?

Jasper: died a long time ago. Now lets get outta here and do our own school shopping. I think I am in need of some boot cuts, cowboy boots and some tee shirts, and not to mention we gotta get you a truck.

Peter: I am down with that brother, and I have something to ask of you.

Jasper: o what did you do now? Did you piss off Bella again?

Peter: OH HELL NO! I have been trying to avoid that hellcat as much as possible, but if everything works out with Carlisle tonight do you think that maybe you would want to my best man?

Jasper: Well…as long as I can wear a cowboy hat I am in! But you do know what you're getting to don't ya?

Peter: What do you mean?

Jasper: Edward was practically a simple billionaire, never had to do all that much to get money. He just put it in one stock and whatever happens happens. Ever since Alice he watches the stock market like crazy just to stay where he is at financially.

Peter: I can handle that.

Jasper: good luck, I say that Emmett has it the easiest.

Aro (in Italy) POV:

We know all about the covens young Bella. However useful she would be to me, I know single handedly she could defeat my coven. My dear ones mean a lot to me.

Recently I have gained a seer of my own, not as talented and wonderful as Alice Cullen but it will do. I got a report today that that helped me confirm my plans I was doing in my head. I decided that it was time to visit the Cullen's. To give heads up to my upcoming visitation, i though the Cullen's deserved a phone call even though Mrs. Alice Cullen would see my decision. It is still after all necessary to be polite even if you are practically inviting yourself over.

Carlisle:

I was in my office at the hospital, reviewing many cases on which have been unsolved of why the patient, who appeared to be doing fine all the sudden takes a turn for the worst and either dies or comes very close to it. When my phone rings. It wasn't any ringtones of my mate or my kids so I wasn't alarmed or worried about getting the call but it was still concerned….until I glanced down at the number. My only thought was OH shit. But I answered it anyways.

Carlisle: Dr. Cullen, speaking how can I help you?

Aro: Carlisle I thought we were much closer friends, and past all formalities and titles.

Carlisle: I'm sorry Aro. It's honestly a force of habit when answering the phone from working in a hospital for as many years as I have.

Aro: I could see that. Well I realized today that we haven't seen or spoken to each other in such a long time. Going on almost 150 years. I immediately felt bad for ignoring my American friend for so long.

Carlisle: No harm done there Aro. Surely we all get very busy.

Aro: as expected for such large covens.

Carlisle: Indeed.

Aro: Well I thought I would be polite and tell you that I have planned a trip over to America and have every intention on visiting you and your family.

Carlisle: How thoughtful of you. Can I ask how many people you are bringing with you so I can have our house prepared? Esme would hate having you all forced to stay elsewhere and be uncomfortable.

Aro: Yes you mate has always been so hospitable. It will be myself, Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri.

Carlisle: How wonderful, should I be expecting you next week I suppose.

Aro: Oh don't you know me so well.

Carlisle: Well I must get back to work. I will see you soon.

With that I disconnected the phone.

I was now fearing going home tonight. Surely Alice has now seen this. I don't know who she has told, but I do know Esme will be very pissed to be hosting such an ignorant crowd. Aro himself was not bad. Around his "loved ones" he was intolerable.

A/N: Just when everything was going smooth. I had to throw a curveball into it.


	10. Chapter 10: Past

I thought I would give you this chapter today, because I have decided I will not be posting tomorrow (April 20, 2014) because it is Easter. However since I will not be spending all day eating…hopefully..I will spend some of my time typing more chapters for you all! I hope everyone has a safe and happy Easter!

We have finally made double digits in our chapter numbers! Thanks for reading!

I don't own anything!

Chapter 10:

Alice POV:

We were driving home from our shopping trip, and I saw Jasper finally come back home and that he and peter were going shopping. Their style to me was terrible, but their loss not mine. Thankfully my mate let me dress him so I knew he always looked amazing.

Just as I had gone off day dreaming about my mate, I got the vision of Aro's decision and the phone call to Carlisle. And that Esme was going to be pisssed, but in fact I was pissed and I'm sure Bella and Rose will feel the same way after I tell them about it.

Alice: That is it I am done with these power hungry mongrels from across the damn ocean!

Rose: Care to explain there? At first I thought you were talking about me and Bella, and I was going to tell you where to go and how fast to get there.

Bella: Their coming to stay with us. All that hard work of hiding my existence from this freak. I swear to god when I meet him I am going to punch him square in the face, and turn his nose into dust.

Rose: Bella with you he will be cowering in fear that you'll snap and kill him with your power alone, and think of this is a good thing. You can completely take away the witch twins powers and keep them to yourself, and you can take the tracker power that you have wanted for years now.

Alice: Rose is right. They won't know you did it as long as you put your shield up for the entire family. Their seer is every ineffective, and is only watching Carlisle not us. So put it up now. And by the end of the week we will have them running home with their tales between their legs.

Bella: (with the evil smirk plastered on her face) I think we have a plan. I also think next week would be a fun time for a Cullen Family Sparring fight, and our special guest can be none other than the powerless volutri.

Emmett POV:

I have been searching forever it felt like. No ring could compare to the beauty of my Bella. I ended up settling on custom ordering one from tiffany an co. I really hoped she'd like it.

She had been texting me all these pictures of her in bikinis and at Victoria secret. I wanted her but I told myself I needed to practice restraint. I at least needed to ask for her hand before I just had my way with her. And telling her no isn't the easiest thing to do, because her pouting face is soo adorable it just makes me want her more.

My thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when I got a text from her telling me about what was going to happen in the coming week. I told her I wanted her home as fast as she could get there, and that I would meet her there I wanted to make sure that my mate was okay, and I needed her to calm me down. I needed more than anything to have her wrapped up tightly in my arms.

Bella POV:

As much as I wanted to comply to what Emmett wanted me to do, I had a personal stop that I had to get done. And it needed to be done like yesterday.

As we approached forks, Alice nodded to me telling me she knew what I wanted and that she would do it for me. The car skidded to a halt at this small cemetery not too far away from the house I shared with Charlie many years ago.

I watched Alice and Rose drive away, and I turned and opened the small gate to the cemetery. Luckily there was a bench for me to sit on next to Charlie's grave. I was not sure where to start with all of this.

I whispered "Dad, it is me Bella." Still not sure where to take this conversation to. "Not a single day goes by where I don't think of you. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you while you were still alive. I'm sorry that I up and left you, and that you were alone when you died. You were not a bad dad. In fact you were one of the most amazing dad's in the world. I could not have gotten a better father. You were always there for me, and you never gave up on me. Even searching for me you didn't. The fact is dad, it was the Cullen's that caused me to leave you. They are vampire's dad, and now I am too. Edward lost control on my first day at forks and he bite me and thought he drained me dry, but he didn't instead I endured three days of burning and became one of them. I feared for your own safety. I feared that you would die at the hands of me. So I fled from the house, after I almost took your life. I went out and searched for the Cullen's, and I have found them. They take care of me dad, not like you did. But they are my second family. I am sorry that I didn't write or anything. I thought it would cause you more grief, because you could still never see me again. But there is some good news to all of this, I found my mate. He is absolutely amazing dad, and I am sure you would have loved him. I wish you could meet him, someday he will be my husband. What makes me sad about that is that you didn't get to walk your little girl down the aisle. I hope one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me, and I know you are in heaven watching down on me. You were a great friend and a great dad, and I will always love you."

I sat there and cried tearless sobs. I thought this would lift a weight off my shoulders, and finally put me at complete peace with my past. But now what I longed for was a hug from my dad, and I would never get one of those again.

I was broken from my unrelenting cries, by a voice I have not heard since I was human. A voice that belonged to Jacob Black. He was definitely looking older now, but still not that old. Instead of looking 16 he maybe looked 30. Which meant he was still phasing and I had to be on my guard. I just wanted to visit my dad, I did not want any trouble.

Bella: Jake?

Jake: yea bells its me. I figured that I would find you here, after I heard the Cullen's were back in town.

Bella: They didn't cause this. Well what happened to me. They didn't mean for it to happen.

Jake: Bella, you are one of them. That's all that matter. The tribe will not attack, and I do not hold a anything against you.

Bella: thanks Jake.

Jake: Bella, I have some stuff I have been saving for you. I knew one day you would always come back home. Why don't you ride with me down to the rez, and then I will give you a lift home. I need to talk to Carlisle anyways.


	11. Chapter 11: The Asking

I don't own anything!

Chapter 11:

Bella POV:

I didn't see any harm in doing that stuff with Jake, and it would be nice to catch up with who was once my best friend. Although it is funny that I still look 18 and he now looks 30. That is one thing that is great about being a vampire.

Bella: Sure, that sounds great. Thanks Jake.

Jake: you do know that he forgave you for everything right.

Bella: you cannot possibly know that.

Jake: Bella that is your dad, he loves you still to this day. I know damn right he forgave you.

Bella: I guess you are right.

It took about 20 minutes to reach Jakes house on the reservation. And in the 100 years I have been gone not all that much has changed, except the faces. The faces always change throughout time.

Jake: yeah not much changes around here

Bella: except the faces

Jake: I'm still here aren't I am one face you has not changed.

Bella: oh your face has changed alright there wolf boy

Jake: o get over it, no one can stay perfect like you.

He said as we walked into his house. He then darted upstairs and came down with two boxes that looked very old.

Jake: I went to the house after Charlie died and gathered some things I though you would like, and in one of those boxes is a letter that was sitting on your bed that has never been opened. I think Charlie wrote it in case you ever came home, and he was gone.

I didn't know what to say, now would be one of those times I wish I could cry. I wanted to cry and show how bad I really felt. But words could not describe it, not accurately.

Bella: I really don't know what to say Jake, but thank you so much!

Jake: it is not a problem, but let's get off the rez people here although it has been proved the Cullen's are not out to hurt anyone. They still get a little screwy when vamps come on to our land.

Bella: I understand. I probably would feel the same way.

And we got in the car along with the boxes, and drove peacefully to the Cullen's house

Emmett POV:

I wasn't worried when I came home and Bella was not there. Alice had called and told me not to be expecting Bella till later tonight. So I was going to take this time, and do something I thought was completely necessary. I needed to go talk to her dad.

It was a short run to where I needed to go. I opened the small gate, it opened with a tiny squeak, and closed on its own when I let it go. I made my way over to the small bench that sat next to Charlie's grave. I know it really affected Bella, she felt guilty for everything that happened. Although it wasn't her fault.

I needed to do this for her, and for myself. So I sat there for a little bit contemplating on what to say. I knew I finally and to spit it out, cause no one else was going to.

"Hello, sir I am Emmett Cullen. I know Bella came by here earlier and apologized. She truly does feel like this is all her fault. I know from how she talked when she told me about you, that you would never hold this against her. I am not sure if she mentioned me or not, but I am her mate. I am sorry that we never got to meet in person, but I am here today to make you a promise. I promise from this day forward that I will love, cherish, protect and honor your little girl as long as I shall exist. This is where I am supposed to ask for your blessing, but since I can't do that. I figured the best I can give you is my promise, since you are always watching over her."

I did not have anything else to say, so I got up and started walking out of the graveyard. I felt that at least Charlie has my promise, even if it was just from me saying it. I still felt better. And I started to run home.

Carlisle POV:

As soon as I stepped out of my car, peter was there ready to go have our talk. So I took off running knowing he could easily keep up with me. And I came to a halt after I reached an opening in the forest, and that we were far enough away no one could hear us.

Carlisle: Peter, I know this must be important for you to want to talk to me in private.

Peter: yes, sir it is.

Carlisle: Okay…so are you going to tell me what it is?

Peter: I was wondering, since you are technically Rosalie's dad, if I have you permission to ask rose to be my wife?

Carlisle: Peter, I can see that you love her, and that you would do anything for her. I respect that you came an asked me, although you did not have to. So I am giving you my full permission to ask Rose to marry you.

Peter: thank-you so much!

Carlisle: you better treat her good. That is all I am saying.

Poor peter I thought he was about to throw up or something. He was so nervous to ask me. At least he finally got it out and I have so much love and respect for my newest son. He was grown up a lot since I had seen him last.

Edward POV:

Finally both Emmett, and Peter were home. I just had to pull them aside for a moment and have a talk with them. Jasper must have noticed was he was feeling, because he quickly added that I am coming to this conversation to.

As soon as they walked through the door Jasper grabbed both Emmett and Peter by the ear and drug them upstairs. Well I don't think the force was necessary, it let both of them know that it was going to be a serious conversation.

We ended up in jaspers study, and Emmett and Jasper both looked pretty scared. I think that was again all jasper trying to have some fun. And it was pretty funny.

Edward: okay, so I know what both of all are planning and jaz and I just wanted to lay down the rules with our sisters because we love them so dearly.

Jasper: If I ever feel that they feel unwanted or you hurt them in anyway shape of form you will suffer consequences for it. And Peter they will be worse than anything you have ever seen me do.

Edward: you better treat these girls like queens, I don't expect you to be their servant. I do expect you to be there when they need you, and to protect them no matter what.

Peter: I promise

Emmett: I promise as well.

Jasper: Good, and I thought this was going to be difficult.

Edward: Okay you are free to go.


	12. Chapter 12: Laying Down the Rules

I don't own anything!

Chapter 12:

Carlisle POV:

No matter how many times you send your kids away to school, each time makes you feel like a proud parent. I couldn't help but smile as Esme rounded up all the kids tonight to lay down the rules of school.

Esme POV:

I really don't need to go over the rules, but Bella has never been to high school. She has been to college though and gotten her PH.D. And worked with Carlisle for a while. I was quite surprised when she wanted to go back.

Mainly I wanted to go over the rules because of Emmett. He always causing some sort of trouble, and gets suspended. He once got kicked out of a private school because he mocked a teacher the whole first semester. I love him anyways, and he has Bella know, I have seen him grow up and be more responsible in some ways since we have been in forks.

Esme: Okay I really don't need to go over the rules a 100 times, so I am going to say them once. They better be followed.

Behave yourself…no causing any unnecessary problems

Just stay to your self's, we don't expect you guys to make friends

Speak like you are from the generation

Buy food every day, move it to others plates make it look like you ate something

You all have to have gym class, so act human.

Drive like you have common sense

And get good grades.

Do you all understand me?

All the kids: yea we got you.

And everyone headed out to their before school hunting trip. _

Aro POV:

Little did the Cullen's know we were already in America. I was prepared in case I need to step in and serve justice. It after all will be Peter and Bella's first day at high school again. I am so looking forward to our little get together.

Jane will be able to take Bella out in a single blow, then the rest of the Cullen's will suffer from the Alec's rather, until I feel that they have all learned what coven is in charge of this world.

Bella POV:

I knew that dirty asshole Aro wouldn't play fair. I am not going to sit and toy around, and be a sitting duck. I don't lose. If he thinks a tiny brat is going to be able to take me out then he is very sadly mistaken. I will protect my family, but it is going to cost him his pretty little witch twins. He won't be as feared without them. But I will have their powers, so he will fear me.

I had to explain my plan to everyone before I randomly jumped out and knocked two vampires' heads off and they think I have completely lost my marbles. But that happened a long time ago.

Bella: We are having a sparring fight tomorrow after school. The volturi will be are guest of honor top 3 fighters out of all of us get to fight them. First loser also gets to fight, and since Jasper is the only one who could tear us apart if it gets to vicious I vote for him to play ref. in the finals

Emmett: Jasper is the ref. and mates are not required to spar against their mates

Peter: although I would love to say you're just afraid to get your assed kicked, I couldn't bring myself to spar against Rose.

Jasper: Since I am the ref can I pick the order?

Alice: Can I please go first!

Jasper: Sure Alice. First round: Alice and Rose, Bella and Peter, Me and Emmett, Edward and Carlisle, and Esme sits out round one. Round to it'll be whoever wins between alice and rose faces esme, whoever wins out of bella and peter will face whoever wins out of Edward and Carlisle. And so on. But it could all change depending on how cooperative the volturi are.

Edward: its getting close to dawn we should all head back and shower and get ready for school.

Jasper POV:

Peter pushed me into the mud as we were racing back to the house. That dumb fucker. I went through the back way and stomped all the way up the stair making my presence known. I felt so annoyed I had to go back to school, and I was a junior. But thankfully my transcripts said I was way too far ahead of my classmates to make it worth my time so they put me in all senior classes to graduate early.

After I finally got out of the shower, it took 20 minutes to get all the sap and shit out of my hair. Peter will learn. Wait I should not pair Peter and Bella against each other until the very end. The final three need to be Bella, Peter, and myself. This is a pure skills fight, and we need our best to show who is boss. I had a feeling that the volturi were not going to play fair at all.

But it was time to play human, and enjoy another boring year of school. School is boring no matter what I guess. You practically learn the same thing every year. Just something a little new added to it, or a different application. And half the shit you won't ever use in real life.

Bella pounds on my door "Jasper quit complaining and get your stubborn ass out of this room and down the stair and in my truck, or I swear you will be sorry if I come in this room!

Emmett adds, "dude come on she is pissed lets go pretty boy. Your she is going to break down the damn door to get in there"

I am naturally a cocky asshole, and I had to reply " I would love to see her try, that it vampire venom enforced steal. She won't be able to….

I was interrupted from me being an ass when my door came flying at me and smashed into me throwing me against the wall.

Bella: you were saying, major smartass

Jasper: that I forget how strong and fast your are, and that I should be walking down the stairs right now and going to get in the truck.

Bella: good glad to hear it.

Emmett: I warned you dude. She is not one you want to piss off. She will have your ass tore up before you even think about moving a centimeter.

Jasper: you would think id know it know.

Bella: JASPER! EMMETT! GET YOUR ASSES IN THIS TRUCK NOW OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE. AND CARLISLE AND ESME WILL HAVE ALL OF OUR ASSES. THEN YOU BOTH WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME!

I look at Emmett and in unison we make a run from the truck.


	13. Chapter 13: Only Real Girls

I love all the reviews guys! YOU ALL ARE AMAZING! I cannot thank you all enough! I feel so confident in my writing now thanks to you guys!

I don't own anything….sadly but it's true.

Chapter 13:

Bella POV:

I could have killed them, I was soo pissed off at those to idiots. I loved my mate (way more than Jasper), and I loved my brother. But today we need to make a good impression on our fellow peers. We have to be the goody goodies so people don't ask questions. If we are late people will assume too much and want to ask questions. They should both know this.

Emmett POV:

My mate is mad at me. She hates me, I didn't mean to upset her. I told Jasper he should just listen to her and not make her angry. But NO he couldn't do that. He had to go get me in trouble. I don't like being in trouble. As we were pulling into Forks High School. Everyone in the lot turned to look at us.

I did not think we stood out that much. Alice and Edward were in her Porsche, Rosalie and Peter came on Jasper's Ducati (I think that's how you spell it), and Bella, Jasper and I came in Bella's custom done truck that Charlie had gotten for her. I thought that was pretty low key for us.

Jasper POV:

It was time to go get our schedules and pretend like we don't know are way around the building although it has not changed a bit. It still old, and boring, and smelt like a locker room mixed with biology chemicals. It was frustrating. We all already knew our schedules. Luckily we only had to be here 7 out of the 9 periods a day. My schedule looks like this:

1st period: AP American History- Peter and Emmett were with me

2nd period: Health& Human Studies- Bella

3rd period: English- Rose

4th period: AP Calculus – Edward

5th period: lunch- with everyone

6th period: AP Trig- Alice

7th period: Gym Class- with everyone

In my 2nd period class I noticed there was another new girl, she was sitting all alone in the back of the room. She had her head down buried in a book, trying to look busy so no one would ask she questions. There were two seats in front of her. Bella and I grabbed our book from the front and took those to seats.

The class was pretty rude if you ask me. There was this young girl, named Megan. Who I had to say looked a lot like Lauren Mallory. I wonder if they are related. It only took a moment for me to figure out my assumption.

She had gotten up and was ready to approach Bella. I elbowed her giving her the heads up.

Megan: Hello, I'm Megan, and I thought we would make a couple rules clear here.

Bella: Oh is that right

Megan: Yes. It is. Now I have laid claims on that step/ adopted brother of yours Emmett. So be a dear and keep you incestuous paws off of him alright.

Bella: No can do. You see Emmett only likes real girls, whose faces aren't filled with fillers, and boobs that are fake. He likes the real deal. Not some pretend to be Barbie that has mommy and daddy's credit card. Then Bella stood up and got right in Megan's face. And told her "I will say this as nicely as I can. He is mine and if you lay one of you disgusting, man hands on him. I will find out, and I promise you, you won't like the consequences from it.

Megan: you're a new girl you can't do anything

Bella: Try me!

Giving a look that even scarred me a little.

Thankfully before Megan turned into completely mush under Bella's glare the teacher walks in.

Teacher: Hello everyone. Let's get some roll call done. Then we will have a get to know each other discussion and that will be it.

Let's start over here with the unfamiliar faces..

Jasper: Hello, I am Jasper Whitlock.

Teacher: Okay tell us about yourself

Jasper: I am an adopted son of Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme. I love being outside and I have a brother named Peter Whitlock. He is my biological brother.

Teacher: you young lady?

Bella: I am Isabella McCarthy. I like to be called Bella, also I am also adopted by the Cullen Family. I love them every much, and I am very protective over my family

Teacher: And you there sitting behind Bella

Brittany-lee: Hey, I am Brittany-lee. I usually go by britlee. I love being outside, I am an only child.

And the teacher goes on to talk about the other students, but all I could focus on is britlee. She is absolutely beautiful. She has glowing blue eyes that you can get lost in, long blonde hair that she has in a messy ponytail. I can tell she is a rather simple girl because she has jeans, cowgirl boots, and a tee shirt on.

And with that the bell rang. The rest of the day went by rather quickly. Lunch was uneventful, besides Bella making a scene in front of Megan's table. She definitely made the point that Emmett was hers by making out with him for a good 5 minutes. And when she finished she looked at Megan and waved and said "I told you honey, he only likes real girls. Just give up".

Then it was off to gym class. Bella is a way better actress than we all gave her credit for she looked like the clumsiest person out there. She face planted on purpose just so no one but us would pick her. Emmett was laughing because all the guys were staring in horror as his mate attempted to do the mile. He figured at least she knows how to deal with them. They don't want the klutz. He was right it definitely turned the guys off at least a little bit.

Finally the teacher blew the stupid whistle saying it was time to go home. Everyone was getting excited for the fight tonight. Bella wasn't excited, she had more of the feeling of revenge and teaching those assholes who it truly in charge. I just hope Bella knew once she made the power leap, she will be like the major. Feared by everyone, except the Cullen's. I am guessing though she had already thought about it and decided she didn't care. She had us and her mate. To her that was all she could ever ask for.


	14. Chapter 14: One of two Choices

**I apologize for not updating in while. It will only be like this for a few weeks until finals are over. Please don't give up on the story or me! **

I don't own anything!

Chapter 14:

Bella POV:

I was ready. I wanted those evil witch twins gone, and I want the Volturi to know you cannot just show up at the Cullen's and cause problems.

As we pulled into the driveway, we saw Carlisle and Esme standing outside to greet us, and also keeping the Volturi out of our house. Esme clearly was not going to be very hospitable and since she wasn't I wasn't going to be either.

As I parked the car, I looked at Jasper and Peter giving them a small nod to go get everyone ready, I will handle the others.

Aro: Ahh, young Bella. Carlisle has said many great things about you.

Bella: Well that's what dads are for. Aren't they?

Jane: I have to admit for someone that has a power you definitely don't look very menacing

Bella: Darling Jane, I truly would not want to be on my bad side.

All I have to do is be around Jane and Alec for a few more seconds, and I will have successfully taken their powers from them.

Alec: No offense Isabella, but you do look sort of weak and pathetic.

I could feel my anger rising. I could only hold my temper for a few more seconds. Thankfully, and I will probably only say this once in my existence, for Peter and his knower.

Peter: Hey Bells, it's time for us to get even. Everyone is out back and ready to go. Did you care to invite our guest to participate?

Bella: Okay, and my manners must have escaped me. It's the annual Cullen Sparring Match. Final 3 could vs. you guys.

Alec: we are so in.

Carlisle: Bella, be careful don't hurt your siblings and this time Edward keeps his arms.

Bella: of course dad!

Jasper POV:

Finally Bella came walking around from the side of the house, with our guest in tow. Carlisle and Esme were coming through the back door.

Jasper: Okay, now I decided that the grudge match of Bella and Peter would be much better placed at the end. So the fights will run all at the same time until we are down to the final three. Removing Limbs is allowed. But must be returned after the fight. Final 3 face the 3 Volturi guards. First matches are:

Bella vs. Rose

Alice vs. Peter

Esme vs. Emmett

Carlisle vs. Edward

I am playing ref this around. And then after this I will announce the next grouping.

Bella: Quick question? Powers are fair game right?

Jasper: like anyone could keep you from using yours. First one to have teeth against the neck win that fight.

Jane POV:

I wanted to watch Bella fight. Rose is a pretty lethal fighter herself, and I doubt Bella could stand a chance against my gift it came down to her fighting me.

Rose made the first move spiraling over Bella. Bella leaped grabbed her right out of the hair. Slamming the blonde to the ground. Then Bella pinned in a way only the rumored Major's warrior would know. She has her own sister tied up on like a goddamn pretzel. Bella could have easily just put her teeth to the neck, but it seems like Bella likes to play games of her own.

Not even 10 seconds after the Blonde was in the pretzel Bella placed her teeth on her neck and helped untangle her sister.

The end results of the fights were Bella, Peter, Emmett and Carlisle.

Jasper POV:

Jasper: the next groupings are: Carlisle and Peter, Emmett and I. Bella that means you get to play ref.

Emmett and I lined up a crossed from each other, I slowly let my natural fighting instincts take over. Not seeing Emmett as a brother just as an enemy.

Emmett was a pretty straight forward attacker. Almost newborn in ways, Bella would definitely best him in a fight because she works her size and angles to her advantage and follows the number one rule of keep moving. Unless she is just fucking with them. Then because she has her power. She leads them to believe their winning, and now she has Jane and Alec's power she is twice as deadly.

Emmett came running straight at me. As I figured he would, relies on his blunt strength to much. So I simple jumped over him. Landing close enough to grab him from behind and pin him to the ground. Deciding not to toy with him, and possibly have the wrath of Bella to face afterwards I put my teeth to his neck.

Peter had already ended the match with Carlisle putting him in a headlock like a pro-wrestler. I didn't teach him that…much have been watching WWE again. Now it was time for the grudge match.

Jasper: Okay. Time for the grudge match between Bella and Peter.

Peter: Ain't no grudge just got to teach missy over there who is boss

Bella: Ain't you, and Jasper don't call me fearless for nothin'. Your just lucky Rose begged me not to tear limbs from you, or if I do give them back.

Jasper: y'all going to fight or you going to instigate a fight all night.

Bella and peter ran at each other. Peter dove for the legs, and Bella jumped up. Kicking him in the face sending him spinning backwards, and through one of the trees in the back yard.

Peter was angry. No one has ever done that to him, not even when I trained him. Bella on the other hand was at the point I don't think she cared. He was lucky she was being nice and just not watched his thoughts to see what he was planning. She was giving him a fair fight.

After 20 minutes…Of both of them getting fair punches and their share of getting kicked and thrown into things. Bella got bored of it and grabbed peter by the throat as he came running at her. Slamming him to the ground. She kneeled on his chest and said "told you Peter. I am a warrior, you may be captain. I have bested you. But you did well. Let's finish this."

Alec POV:

Not going to lie I wasn't looking forward to the fight after I saw how ruthless Bella was. Clearly she spent the last 100 years sparring with Jasper, and I know she had to earn the title of fearless warrior somehow. But I needed to finish what I started, after all I have my power. Nothing to worry about.

Bella POV:

Now to end this for real.

Bella: Aro, your best 3 against our best 3.

Aro: As you wish Bella. Alec, Felix and Jane.

Peter: Really they are your best. That's actually sad.

I could tell Jane was concentrating really hard on something. I think she was searching for her power to use it. Something she would never find again.

Jane: what is wrong with you people you should be screaming on the ground right now.

Bella: that won't happen Jane.

Jane: Why not?

Bella: I am a sponge, and I took your power it is mine now. As well as your brother too. Peter it is time by the way.

Peter runs a crossed the yard and lights a fire. Jane is odviously pissed so I am waiting. And luckly I won't have to wait to long.

Jane came full force at me as well as Alec. Jasper glanced at me, fearing that I couldn't handle them. I nodded at him then glanced toward felix.

I dropped Jane and Alec with Jane's power.

Bella: Please tell me how does it feel to suffer in agony by your own power.

Jane: Stop!

Bella: you have abused your power for far too long and you had this coming. It is about time someone has been able to best you without being put flat on their ass for trying.

I reached down picked her up by her the neck, and never letting her not feel her power I very slowly decapitated her and threw her remains to Peter, and then repeated the process with Alec.

Aro was furious with anger.

Aro: You will regret these actions Bella Cullen.

Bella: Aro I beg of you to try. I have Jane and Alec's power. Plus I now have Demetri's power, and I could take all power from your guard before you even get near me. So please pick this fight, and I'll send you home with your tail between your legs. I can beat you single-handedly if I so chose, but I know my mate and my family will stand behind me.

Aro: you should be destroyed, you're a horrid creature.

Bella: I have killed 2 vampires in my life, and I have to say deserved every minute of their death. You on the other hand have killed countless innocent vampires and humans. For whatever reason you felt like. So you have a choice 1) you leave now, and never dare to set foot in America again without my permission or 2) I kill you and then I head to Italy and kill everyone else and then the volturi is gone. Your choice Aro, but I have no patience so in your best interest I would consider hurrying up.

Aro: what do I tell everyone about Jane and Alec.

Jasper: the truth, the got bested by the Major's fearless warrior, and you tell them the threat she gave you.

Peter: or we will have to have another get together in Italy, won't we.

Aro: Fine I will take my leave. Carlisle, interesting company you are keeping in your family here.

Carlisle: Bella is my daughter, and you watch what you say about her. Aro I am not afraid to kick your ass right here. You may be royalty but that doesn't give you the right to run your mouth. As Bella said go home with your tail between your legs. If you don't leave soon I will have jasper, Bella and peter escort you out.

Bella: And my patience is gone.

I walk up behind Aro, and I jump planting both feet into his back, causing him to fall. I drag him up by his hair and I throw him in the direction he needed to go.

Bella: And don't come back now, ya hear.


	15. Chapter 15: The Pick Up

Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! All the reviews are greatly appreciated

Advanced Warning: this chapter fast forwards a little bit!

I don't own anything!

Chapter 15:

Emmett POV:

Aro went just about as fast as he came. Bella looked so sexy...the way she was demanding and taking charge. Hell she even looked sexy killing Jane and Alec.

Just looking at her made me have a hard on. Jasper apparently had one because of the emotions coming from me. I knew Bella could feel it to…she turned to give me a sexy smirk.

My phone went off, a text from the jewelers that her ring was here.

Alice: Bella! Rosalie! We have to go shopping. An amazing sale is going on, and we need prom dresses and more clothes!

Bella: Poor Edward, always having banking issues because of this little pixie.

Alice: I am the reason he has his money, I can spend it how I want. Right babe!

Edward: Of course dear what was mine is now yours.

Rosalie: you two are weird, but I am down spending Edward's money.

Bella: Yeah….good point. Hell I am in to.

I made a mental note to tell Alice that I owe her one and thank her.

The girls then invited Esme, and then they went inside to change.

Peter POV:

Peter: My knower is telling me we are making a trip to your jeweler here, em.

Emmett: It appears so.

Edward: Mind if Carlisle and I tag along. Since it is only like 4 o'clock we could say we are going to try new spots to hunt.

Emmett: Sure.

The girls come walking outside.

Bella: Babe!

Emmett: Yes my goddess?

Bella: I just wanted my goodbye hug and kiss. It appears that this is an all-night sale. So the girls will meet you all at school tomorrow. Be safe with whatever you do tonight.

Emmett: Of course my love.

Giving my mate a hug and a kiss.

Emmett: I love you!

Bella: More than my own life.

And the others had said their goodbyes and made their way to Bella's truck, only meant they were going to bring home tons of fancy "crap". Bella's words not mine.

Edward POV:

I could see Emmett's plan coming together in his mind. Bella always blocks this power because she finds it annoying to hear everyone. She turns it on only when she feels like it. I wish I had that ability, or maybe I could convince her to take mine away.

Emmett's plan would work very effectively, and she would love it. It is something Bella would do.

After I come out of my own thoughts, everyone is bickering even Carlisle.

Jasper: I AM DRIVING!

Peter: the fuck you are.

Emmett: my trip, I am driving

Carlisle: We are taking my car.

Jasper: NO!

I could not handle this anymore.

Edward: Enough of this 10 year old possessive bullshit. I am driving end of story. Get it the fucking car, before I call Bella and Rosalie to come back here and I will tell them about your immature behavior.

Peter: What is Bella going to do?

Jasper: your problem would not be Bella yours would be your mate. But I for one don't want bella to use her newly found power on me. I am going to get in the car.

Emmett: good point. I don't want her angry again. I dibs shotgun.

Edward: Okay

Carlisle upon mention of bringing Bella and Rose back had walked to the car and got in…SMART CHOICE.

I used the threat for bringing Bella and Rose back because they are the worst two in the whole family to piss off. Plus they are not afraid to kick someone's ass when needed too, and they have relatively short tempers to him.

Luckily Emmett picked a local jeweler not too far outside of forks. It'll only take us about 20 minutes to get there.

*20 minutes later*

We walk into the jeweler, and I find this perfect necklace for Alice. It has a heart made of diamonds and a little pendant with an A in pink on the chain with it.

Peter had already purchased one, but was picking it up from getting it sized.

Jasper, sadly was a bum trip for him, but I do have faith that his mate is under his nose. Well actually my pixie wife told me. I am not allowed to tell him or no sex for 2 years. Is that women insane!?

Carlisle picked Esme up a string of pearls, her absolute favorite. She loved her pearls and little black dress. That was her and Carlisle date night stuff.

Emmett went to the counter, and you could say I am nosey as hell, but it was really more of shit am I going to be in trouble after my wife compares rings…I had to know what Emmett paid for it.

Lady at the counter: This ring is beautiful. Must be a truly lucky girl.

Emmett: I love her more than life itself

That had become their thing. Ever since they found a locket while hunting that said that on it.

Lady at the counter: *glances at price tag to ring up the order* I sure hope so for this price.

Emmett: *chuckles* what is the price?

Lady: 69,000.

Emmett hands the lady his credit card like it was nothing.

I thought shit! I am going to be in the dog house. I only spent 25,000 on Alice's. But there is Emmett, ordering a custom ring, with a huge ass diamond, and beautiful array of Emeralds around it.

Carlisle POV:

My phone started ringing, right after I had finished paying.

I walked outside and glanced at the number.

It was Forks High School.

Carlisle: Hello?

Principal Greene: Dr. Cullen, how are you?

Carlisle: Good? Did the kids do something?

Principal: On the contrary their teacher have nothing but wonderful things to say about them

Carlisle: Oh good. Can I help you with anything?

Principal: Actually, yes. You see it is national health education week. And I was wondering if you and your wife would come into and talk to the students about health.

Carlisle: we would love to.

Principal: One of your Children mentioned that your wife had a degree in diet and nutrition and worked a while as a physical trainer. All of your children are very fit themselves. So I figured why not ask you two to come and speak tomorrow.

Carlisle: thank-you. We will be there bright and early tomorrow morning. Bye!

***TOMORROW MORNING*******

Jasper POV:

Fearing what the ladies would do if we ditched today, I made sure all the guys were up and ready. I swear they take longer than the girls do. But I guess Emmett and Peter have a reason today, they have not seen their mate for all of 15 hours, give or take.

I finally got them all in a car and Carlisle following us to the school. We see the girls pull in.

When I got distracted. There was Brittany-Lee. She pulled in in an older Chevy Malibu and parked right next to Bella. Bella made simple small talk with her, and that's when I felt it. I felt the pull.

Bella invited her to come over and talk with the rest of us before school, and she, thankfully, said yes. Bella waved at us, and winked at me. Realizing what had happened before I even knew it myself. I had finally found my mate.


	16. Chapter 16: Yes

I don't own anything!

Chapter 16:

Britlee POV:

Jasper Whitlock…..Brittany Lee Whitlock. STOP! What the fuck am I doing imagining marrying this man, who I have yet to even talk too. His sister, Bella seems very sweet unless you tick her off like Meghan.

As Bella and I walked over to her family, there was an odd pull like feeling in my chest. It was weird because I just wanted to run over to Jasper and jump into his arms. I am perfectly content to stay there forever to.

Peter: Okay, before this ends up like the last time I met someone new. Hi, I am Peter. Jasper's biological brother.

Bella: Don't worry he is actually pretty stupid and entertaining. You'll eventually get use to him.

What did she mean by that?

Jasper: Brittany Lee, pleasure to meet you. I am Jasper Whitlock.

Britlee: Well, damn isn't your southern drawl sexy. Call me britlee. I have this odd guess that you and I have a lot to discuss

Jasper: We do. But why don't my family finish introducing themselves and me and you will go grab coffee. Then we will meet everyone back her for lunch and this afternoon's assembly. I have a feeling it is not something anyone is going to want to miss.

Emmett: Okay, so I am Emmett. I am Bella's boyfriend. Explaining the whole last name is she didn't like her biological family's last name. Too many painful memories, so she changed it to mine. We are not biologically related though.

Rosalie: I am Rosalie Cullen, Peter is my boyfriend. I promise I will keep him in line, but it is hard with him. It is a pleasure to meet you though.

Bella: you already know my so I will see you at lunch!

Alice: Hi! I am Alice! It is so nice to meet you! We are going to be such great friends!

Edward: Sorry she gets a little excited about the idea of new friends. Im Edward by the way.

Carlisle: Hello, I am Carlisle the "dad" of all these crazy nuts.

Esme: Hi darling, I am Esme. Truly a pleasure to meet you. I am Carlisle wife, and mom plus ref at times it depends on the day. Jasper, drive safe and we will see you at lunch.

Jasper: Yes ma'am. Ready to go?

Brittlee: Nice meeting you all, see you later. Yes Jasper lets go.

Bella: Doofus did you forget you did not drive yourself here today. *tossing the keys to her truck* If I find one scratch to my baby. It will be your head.

Jasper: Thanks sis.

Bella POV:

AWEE! Lil' Jasper is finally mated. And Britlee seems like the type that can handle all the crazy shit she is about to find out.

I AM SO HAPPY FOR THEM!

Now time to convince mom and dad to let me help them set up for the presentation.

Bella: Mom, dad can I pretty please be excused from class to help you set up.

Carlisle: esme what do you think?

Esme: *whispering* well she already has a ph.d so I really don't see why she can't. I say yes.

Carlisle: your mother and I have decided that you may skip class. I will tell Mr. Greene for you.

That was way easier than I thought it was going to be.

++ 3 hours later++

Setting up was really easy. No one bothered us. It was really relaxing. Then here comes Jasper and Britlee strolling in.

Poor Britlee must now about my power and that now cause she was giving me an appraising look like oh shit don't mess with this bitch.

Bella: Brother what did you do to the poor girl?

Britlee: I am..fine. Just wondering if I am going to look like you someday.

Bella: Jasper told you everything right?

Jasper: Yes.

Britlee: he already said someday he would, but he wanted me to experience some human life and talk to you. He said you had an interesting experience and he always wants me to observe the life you guys live. He asked which one of his sisters would I be most comfortable around, and while you are so nice. I choose you just because I want to know you better, and someday this year when Meghan pisses you off again I will punch her so you don't worry about killing her.

Bella: I like you, we are going to be the best of friends, now come on it is time for lunch. Jasper go feed your human.

Britlee: Hey no human jokes! So below the belt.

Bella: Yeah guess what, you think I am bad. Wait until the boys start.

I just walked out of the gym into the cafeteria.

Meghan's POV:

After Lunch everyone was herded into the gym. Some assembly to be put on by the Cullen's. I glanced around looking for Emmett planning on stealing a seat next to him but he was standing up by his dad. He looked really nervous. I wonder if he was afraid of public speaking…I looked up and saw the rest of the Cullen's sitting in the bleachers, with that new chick Brittany anne or something like sitting in Jaspers lap with his arms around her.

She was weird. She caught my glance and then Bella followed. Bella face when she met mine went from a smile to a pissed off face. It was time to strike.

Meghan: Bella I told you, you are nothing. You can't do anything for me. I practically run this school.

Bella: See Meghan, I don't care what you think. But, clearly since you don't understand that you are truly just a blonde bimbo, and guys follow you around because your easy. Your judgment on other people often means nothing because you have no morals.

Meghan: You have just crossed a line. I will destroy you.

Brittany Lee: Look..i know Bella can handle you herself. But before her temper gets out of hand I would go find yourself a seat, and stay there.

Meghan: you too are a nobody. You are from a small town in the south. You wouldn't know what class was if it bit you in the ass.

Brittany Lee: but you would? Honey you have class alright. First Classy trashy bitch written all over you.

I had enough of these Cullen's and their new little pet. I turned around and stomped my way to my where I was going to sit.

Emmett POV:

It's time to make a statement. Carlisle knew what was going to happen, and he supported me.

Emmett: Excuse me everyone. I have an important announcement to make.

(few second pause)

Emmett: Bella, I have loved you since the first day we have met. You have always been there for me, you are my best friend. I love you laugh, your smile, your temper. The love you have for everyone in our family is truly amazing. You are absolutely perfect in my eyes. I promise to love you forever. I love you more than my own life.

(Gets down on one knee)

Emmett: Will you marry me?

Bella slowly gets up, and makes her way down the bleachers toward me. She has not said yes yet or anything. She walks over and stands in front of me.

Bella: Emmett, I could not imagine my life without you. Of course I will marry you!

With that I slide the ring on to my now fiancé's finger. I knew in front of the whole school, was the best option after what Meghan said to Bella. I wanted everyone to know we were officially off the market and she was forever going to be mine.


	17. Chapter 17: Finding the Truth

Thanks to everyone has reviewed and added me or the story to your favorites or followed!

I don't own anything!

Chapter 17:

Bella POV:

I was really surprised when Emmett asked me. I wasn't expecting it I was a really nice gesture though. And now everyone knows I am his and vice versa. Maybe now Meghan will back off finally, and I don't have to "knock some sense into her"

Meghan POV:

That bitch just opened up a whole new can of worms. That is like fucking incest. It is her brother for crying out loud that is disgusting! She probably sleeps with her whole family. They are disgusting and I bet they are hiding something. They are all too perfect, maybe their dad does freaky test on them and that how they all ended up looking like they do. Rosalie looks like she has had like a face lift, nose job and a boob job. Alice…I am not sure what her problem is. Bella just looks too perfect like a Barbie doll. It is annoying. Her know fiancé looks like he is a steroid using bodybuilder. Jasper and peter look like they had an interesting life. Edward appears to be sheltered and from a different time period. Now they have the other new girl wrapped up into their circle. And they parents! Seriously no couple can be that happy and charming all the time. Everyone in this town loves them, why I don't know they are fake.

Bella POV:

Poor little Meghan unknown to her I heard every word she said. She is right to a point we are fake, as we are acting human when we are not. Part of me wishes I would have acted above these people, but in honor of my dad I wanted to graduate from the high school I was intended to. This little whore was not about to ruin that for me.

Bella: Alice…we have someone who is going to start snooping. Do we have any information on us anywhere that could be traced to us?

Alice: No I don't think so. Maybe your obituary but then you can easily say "Wow, that lady was pretty. We could have been twins" and just piss her off more.

Peter: Well I say we volunteer to be on the homecoming committee.

Rosalie: Help us look better in the community. Carlisle and Esme already donate a ton of money for it why not?

Alice: It's settled I will sign us up. All of us!

Bella: Even better let's have it at our house in the backyard close to the tree line. If we are going to be known as high class might as well let them know we are.

Edward: Sure, esme loves throwing a party and a reason to cook.

Jasper: At least you know the area when you snap and kill off Meghan. No one will ever find her.

Bella: Now Jasper, I am not out to hurt anyone. Just knock a bitch down a couple of pegs.

Brittlee POV:

I hope when I am changed I have an awesome gift. Like Bella's, she is honestly the coolest pretend human ever. Everyone is envious of the whole family, but mainly Bella because she just looks a tad more approachable than her family. I am betting it has something to do with her gift.

One thing I have learned so far, is this family is what a family is supposed to be like. I wonder what is going to happen when I tell them that my parents are not actually together. My mom is god only knows where. I am betting Vegas with that 60 some year-old millionaire she is now "in love" with.

Which in all honesty she just wants the giant check when the old fart dies.

My dad is always away on business. He flies all over the world and I will be lucky if I see him at the house once a month. I am always alone at home.

I told everyone I came from the south which is true, but I only came with my dad because cooperate relocated to here and my Mom up and left in the middle of the night with no not or nothing. She is dead to me.

Jasper looked at me odd. Almost like he knew everything I had just said. Then I remembered…..he is an empath and Bella and Edward can read minds so I bet Bella popped everything I said into everyone's head because she can do that.

Brittlee: Yes Jasper?

Jasper: Why did you not tell us? Or me mainly.

Britlee: Because there isn't anything you can do about it.

Jasper: Like hell. We have 4 extra bedrooms. I have 3 sisters that love you already, and a mom and a dad who love being parents.

Bella: don't think about arguing. It's already been settled. You get to come stay with us, and I promise it will be somewhat fun. You and I can go to your house and get your stuff. Esme will have a room set up before we get there. She is very excited you know.

Britlee: Are you sure its okay?

Bella: Hon, you are Jaspers mate. He is not complete without you. I liked you before you were with him, but no one in this family will ever hurt Jasper like that, and don't worry you won over everyone even Rose. I think she is getting nicer in her old age.

Rosalie: Bella I heard that.

Bella: you we meant to!

I felt kind of bad. After Emmett proposed we all stopped listening. I could not tell you anything that Carlisle and Esme said. But it is okay because they aren't actually doing what they are telling everyone they do. So I guess in a way it was okay.

Bella: okay I am done sitting here. Let's go grab your stuff.

I nodded and we got up and left. We even waved at Carlisle and Esme and Mr. Greene as we left. It must be a thing with the Cullen's. they dazzled people. No one ever questioned anything they did, truly they ruled the school. Meghan probably will soon find that out. I have to give Meghan props because from what jasper and said everyone was too afraid to ask question or to look them in the eyes. I was proud to say I will someday be a member of this truly amazing family.


	18. Chapter 18: Talk about food

You are all amazing! Your support and all the amazing reviews are so motivating.

I don't own anything!

Chapter 18:

Brittlee POV:

We walked out to Bella's truck. I got in, and Bella took a few moments at a speed that was human for her, but yet a little too fast to glance at her truck making sure there was nothing scratched, dented. Then she got in and turned it on. We tore out of the Forks parking lot at like 90 mph. I couldn't help but death grip the seat.

Bella: You are giving me a complex, I'll have you know I have never been in an accident before.

Britlee: I'd appreciate it if we could go the speed limit.

Bella: Fine….you'll get use to our driving eventually. Aww! Jasper even put gas in it. I have to thank him later.

Britlee: He is a gentleman and you were nice enough to let him use it.

Bella: yea your right there. You two are perfect together.

I had just noticed Bella never asked where my house is. I guess she already knew. It was obvious Bella was not sure how to act in the silence, so she just (for once) looked out upon the road to where she was going.

Bella apparently could not handle the silence anymore so she broke it.

Bella: you know you live where I use to live?

Britlee: Bella, have you lost your mind this house was vacant when we bought it. Well when my dad bought it.

Bella: My dad use to own this house. I lived here for all of 2 days when Edward bite me and left me alone to go through the change myself.

Britlee: Then how did you find the Cullen's. And did you kill your dad?

Bella: No I didn't kill my dad, I almost did. And I tracked the Cullen's to the town they had fled too after what Edward did. My dad eventually died. I never kept track of what he was doing. Figured it was best to just not interfere and let him believe I had ran away because I hated this town.

Brittlee: So your saying is you were meant to be dead not a vampire, because Edward lost control of his bloodlust and bit you.

Bella: Yeah, otherwise I would have been in the ground by now. Probably heavily decayed.

Britlee: What is the change like? Jasper would not tell me?

Bella: Probably because I remember my change the best. All they remember is the agony of the burning you go through as the venom takes over.

Britlee: does it hurt?

Bella: I wished I was dead 400 times over before my change was complete. You spend 3 whole day burning in the pits of hell. Then you wake up, and you are a crazed newborn unless you are like me. I had some crazy self-control. But if you decide to be like us. Jasper, Peter and I can handle you with ease. One newborn against the warrior, captain and major ain't nothing.

Britlee: What happens if I don't and I die? What happens to Jasper?

Bella: He'll beg me or Peter to kill him. Both of us will deny him. He'll then probably go to Italy and unleash on the Volutri and they will kill him instantly. A vampire never lives very long after their mate is gone.

Britlee: That settles it. I am going to go through the 3 days of hell for Jasper!

Bella: I was actually hoping you would say that. Tell him, it will literally mean the world to him. We are selfish by nature.

Britlee: selfish I can't really see it…

Bella: go grab your stuff. Alice has a full closet for you. Esme already has room set up for you.

Britlee: You people move fast.

Bella: Again you will get used to it.

Jasper POV:

My mate has taken very well to everything so far, and she is coming to live with us. I hope Bella does not frighten her to much by her story. But I have a feeling that Brit will react a lot like Bella. She will be pissed at Edward and want to kill the fucker. Bella has already gotten her revenge, and she can drop Edward like a fly now…she can drop us all like a fly now if she gets pissed off.

Bella has a good sense of right and wrong. I don't think she will ever viscously attack any of us with her gift. Or at least I really hope not.

+++++++++ 2 hours Later++++++++++

Finally I heard a car pull off the main road on to our drive way. By how slow it was going I am guessing Bella let Britlee drive. That was nice of her. She is really accepting of my mate, and she is the youngest of our family so this has to be hard on her booldlust, not to mention peter who has only been on this diet for like a week. But he knows how to control his bloodlust though he is 500 years old.

Bella: (walking in the door) hey everyone!

Brit: Hey guys I am home!

Jasper: Damn what to so long?

Bella: In case you all forget the human her needs food…like real food. So we went to the store.

Emmett: (coming in from outside) Babe I got the stuff out of your truck. Ill put it Brit's room. Wait is it okay is I call you Brit?

Brit: Sure I don't care what you call me.

Emmett gets this truly evil smile a crossed his face, and takes off upstairs before I could blink.

Jasper: Darling you really should have not said that.

Brit: Did I just cause a monster?

Bella: (from the kitchen) you opened a can of worms that shouldn't have been open, and this is coming from his mate.

Emmett: Marshmallow!

Brit: Emmett do I look like a marshmallow?

Emmett: NO! you look more like a…..

The pause goes on for like 10 minutes. I started wondering if I broke Emmett

Bella: Don't worry you didn't break the vampire…you just stumped him.

Emmett: I got it you are twizzler!

Jasper: Why?

Emmett: because they are awesome. And I loved them when I was human, but I can't eat them now so I will have to settle by calling her twizzler.

Brit: Okay then you can call my twizzler!

Emmett runs over and hugs her.

Emmett: JASPER! LOOK I MADE NEW FRIEND! SHE IS GOING TO BE THE BEST SISTER EVER!

Jasper: Brit do I need to smack him?

Brit: No I love my brother Twinkie!

Emmett: Twinkie?

Brit: If I have a nickname so do you brother bear!

Emmett: OKAY!


	19. Chapter 19: Lessons

I don't own anything!

Lemon Alert!

Chapter 19:

A week later-

Emmett POV:

Britlee has adjusted well to living with a bunch of people who don't sleep eat and are for the most part really weird. I think she likes being part of a family.

I was watching Bella spar with Jasper. Twizzler was sitting next to me.

Twizzler: Twinkie do you think I will be a good fighter, as good as Bella?

Emmett: Twiz I don't think anyone could beat Bella. Besides Captain won't train Majors mate, and Major will not fight his own mate. Therefore all you have is warrior. And warrior don't teach well, she is a little rough.

Bella besting Jasper. They both stand up and brush themselves off.

Bella: Emmy for saying that I might have to teach you a lesson, and sorry britlee jasper said, and I quote "Warrior you will not teach my mate to fight, because of the fact you one fight with your gift and we aren't sure if she has a power yet, and two when you see red you destroy everything within reach".

Britlee: You wouldn't hurt me Bellzy

Bella: Not on purpose no.

Emmett: When are you going to teach me that lesson babe?

Bella: Soon….britlee lets go in the house. Alice and Rosalie wanted to trim your hair. Don't worry Rosalie is actually a trained pro. Emmett you come up stairs in an hour, if you come up before then you will have hell to pay.

Emmett: Yes ma'am

Bella POV:

Britlee knew what I was doing. She was my reason for ditching the boys. Our deal was she gets a lone time with Jasper and I get my time with Emmett. The family besides the 4 of us will be taking off hunting shortly. Britlee was going to tell Jasper she wanted to go walk down the boardwalk. Jasper couldn't tell his princess no.

++++++1 hour later+++++++++++

The family had left, I put on my skimpy lingerie and sat in Emmett's office. Waiting for him to come and find me.

Sure enough my man came up the stairs.

Emmett: Babe? Where are you?

Bella: Come and find me handsome

He slowly walked down the hallway, with each step I got slightly more nervous. I am allowed to be with being a virgin right? Even if I am a vampire.

He pushed open the door, and saw me sitting right in the middle of his desk.

Bella: Ready for that lesson?

Emmett: Hell ya! Come here babe!

Bella: It is Isabella to you and I will be giving the orders here.

Emmett: oooo I like where this is going.

Bella: strip naked, right now. I want to see all of you.

He slowly removed every article of clothing, saving his boxers for last. Before he removed them he looked at me and winked. Needless to say he was very well endowed.

Emmett: Like what you see?

Bella: Did I say you could speak?

Emmett rushes over to the desk at vampire speed.

Emmett: Now what kind of man would I be if I let my mate control our first time together. I can't let that happen.

He whispered as he started planting kisses down my neck. It was official I lost control of the situation, but hell I was okay with it.

He stopped when he got to the lace above my breast and the slowly tore it down the middle. Exposing my whole body to him. Except what my thong covered. He grabbed my breast roughly with one and sucked the nipple of the other one into his mouth. I softly moaned at the touch of his tongue to my breast.

With his free hand he worked his way down my body. Tearing way the lace fabric when it got in his way. I opened my legs for him as the placed himself between them. I could feel his erection against me. He slowly grinded it against me. I moaned loudly.

Emmett: I want to hear you Bella, I love the sounds you make.

I just moaned even louder.

Emmett: tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it.

Bella: I need you inside of me now!

Emmett lightly pushed me back to where I was laying on his desk and he put my legs to where my feet were on the desk. He then took his thumb and ran it down and up my lady parts causing a shiver to go up my spine. Emmett then hooked his free arm around my hips not allowing me to move. As he buried his face into me.

His tongue danced perfectly through my folds hitting the right spots at the right times. If he didn't stop there was no way I was going to withstand any longer.

Almost as if he knew what I was thinking he stopped. Got that evil smirk on his face.

Emmett: I am in charge now. Isabella I demand you to get on your knees and suck my cock.

I loved it when my man took charge of me. It was such a sexy turn on. I scrambled off the desk and fell to my knee in front of him. I slowly licked up his cock before taking just the tip into my mouth. On top of that my hands were playing with his balls. I did this several times, before he became impatient and knotted his hand in my hair and forced me to take him all in. thank goodness vampires don't have a gag reflex.

He kept his hand in my hair controlling the force and the speed at which I took him in. all the while my tongue danced around his cock every time it fully entered my mouth. He slowed to a stop.

Emmett: Tell me Bella, I want to hear you. I already told you once. Now you get a punishment.

He pulled me up by my hair and bent my over the desk and spanked me over 10 times.

I moaned so loud it echoed through the house.

Bella: Fuck my pussy, I need you. I want you to cum inside me. I want you know.

Emmett: your wish is my command.

He kept his arm a crossed my back not allowing me to stand up. I felt him at my entrance.

Emmett: this is probably going to hurt.

Not waiting for a response he thrusted his entire length into me all at once. I took in a sharp intake of air at the initial thrust but after that I was begging him to never stop, and to go harder and faster. I was getting closer and closer to my climax and I could tell he was too.

Emmett: I want you to scream my name when you release Bella.

It was only going to be a matter of time before it happened. He kept turning, making the angles new every time. I was so close and he knew it. He reached around me and started rubbing my clit as fast as he could, and then I lost it. As I released I screamed his name that also sent him over the edge.

We both rode out the ecstasy and bliss together.


	20. Chapter 20: New Family

I apologize if the last chapter was not the great. First time ever writing a lemon chapter….it was a little stressful to write.

Anyways you are all awesome for reviewing, if you have any specific ideas you want to see you can PM or post them in a review.

I don't own anything!

Now on to Chapter 20!

Chapter 20:

Carlisle POV:

It been a week or so since Britt started living with us. She seems really to have come alive, and make this family a whole. No missing links, everything has been going smoothly.

I probably should have asked permission from Brittany Lee first, but I took the incentive to reach out to her father. He made it very clear that he didn't care what she was doing, if she was okay. He was a terrible father to her, and it sickened me. I asked if he would be willing to sign her over, being how she was under 18 to Esme and I. He didn't hesitate to answer "yes. As long as you tell her what is going on. I will be in town for 4 hours tomorrow night before I had to Europe for 6 months".

I could not believe he would leave a defenseless girl alone in a town she knew no one in alone for such a long period of time. I don't know if I will be able to let this man live once I meet him. I couldn't handle the conversation anymore. I told him I will meet him at his house if everything goes well and hung up.

Now I just had to tell this young girl that her father basically didn't want her, and he was willing to sign her over to us without even meeting my wife and I. I hope Bella is around. No offense to Jasper, but he cannot really relate well to this, or deal with severely of emotions without using his gift. Bella on the other hand can sort of relate, and be the friend that she is going to vent to and ask advice. Where Jasper is her strength when she needs it, her shoulder to cry on, he will be her everything. Except her…as Brittany Lee calls Bella "sister".

Esme and I were in my office, and I decided it was now or never to ask Brittany Lee.

Carlisle: Bella, Jasper, Britt, and Emmett can you come to my office

Within seconds they were there standing at the door, Bella knew better than to knock she just walked in waited for Emmett to sit down and plopped herself right on his lap. As did Britt

Jasper: You're a nervous wreck what's going on?

Carlisle: Firstly I am going to apologize without asking your permission first Brittany Lee. But since you are living with us, and you are human. God forbid anything ever seriously happen to you. Esme or I couldn't sign any papers for you to get treatment, and I don't want to have to change you in an emergency either. So I called your dad and asked if he would consider signing you over to Esme and I so you could legally live with us.

Britt: OMG! THANKS DAD! I am allowed to call you dad right?!

Carlisle: Of course Britt you are already a daughter in my eyes, and to Esme as well. I take it that you accept the offer.

Britt: Of course I do I love everyone here and I am not alone all the time. Did he give you a hard time?

Carlisle: That's the sickening part…..(I started to think about the conversation)

Bella: THAT GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD I AM GOING TO CHOPP HIS FUCKING NUTS OFF AND FORCIBLY SHOVE THEM UP HIS ASS SO HE CAN TASTE THEM WITH HIS MORNING CUP OF COFFEE! THEN I AM GOING TO BASH HIS HEAD OFF UNTIL IT IS UNRECONGIZIBLE! ILL BE BACK!

She got up and punched out the window off the office and jumped out. I waited a couple seconds then heard the destruction of the forest start. It took about an hour for her to cool off and then she casually jumped back through the window.

Bella: hey sorry about the window and the poor choice of words. Ill fix the window later.

Esme: your fine honey. Your reaction to it was fitting because of your past and the current situation.

Britt: I take it that he was all of too willing to sign me over and get rid of me. I should have figured, he never really wanted me anyways….I never meant anything to him or anyone.

Bella: (Grabbing Britt by the shirt and pulling her to where she is standing in front of Bella) I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You mean the world to Jasper, me and the rest of this family. We love you and will do everything in our power to make sure you are safe, happy and loved. Do not this pathetic excuse of a father ruin anything for you. He is nothing but dirt beneath your feet. A good dad would try calling every day, and love you, look out for you no matter what, he should always be there to guide you and help you. And if he can't then fuck him. Carlisle and Esme are some of the best parents out there.

Britt: Thanks Bella. I needed that. You are totally right. I love you sis.

Bella: If I didn't love you I would not care as much. But you are my little sis.

Carlisle: It is settled then Esme and I will meet your dad tonight, sign the papers and in about two weeks you will officially be a family member.

Britt: one tiny request.

Carlisle: Anything you want.

Brit: one I want my last name changed to Cullen.

Esme: Happily Done.

Bella: Offically a member of the Cullen Coven. Eventually to be changed and live forever as a perpetual teenager. How does it feel.

Britt: I have to attend high school over and over again

Jasper: (laughing) no we sometimes go to college and get degrees and work in that field. But the younger we pretend to be the longer we can stay in one place.

Bella: Only reason I am in high school again is because I want to actually graduate from here for my dad.


	21. Chapter 21: Watch Yourself Honey

I don't own anything!

CHAPTER 21:

Rose POV:

Peter and I were hunting. He has changed me in so many ways. I am more like Bella now. I don't like being at the center of attention. I am perfectly content to just quietly blend into the background. I am guessing that is why Peter chose to propose to me in the simplicity of the woods.

Before we even got home, Alice had already told everyone. We got showered with "congrats" and "you guys are perfect together".

Alice: We have decided

Esme: Alice has told us…..

Alice: okay maybe. But anyway I see you wanting to get married soon. Like on spring break. Which is a mere 4 months away.

Peter: Your call babe

Rose: Sure Alice. I was thinking that. Before I officially make up my mind and she blurts it out. Bella will you be my maid of Honor? Britt and Alice will you be my bridesmaids.

Bella: Of course Rose

Britt: Yes

Alice: YAY! This is soo exciting!

Esme: Alice you have planned your own wedding like 13 times already. How is it still exciting?

Alice: It's an excuse to shop.

Peter: Well there goes my credit card.

Rose: Bella, not to put you on the spot. But when are you and Emmett planning on

Emmett: Bella says late summer. I say September.

Bella: Summer! Pleaseeeee!

Emmett: Okay I pick the day

Bella: Deal

Emmett: August 29th.

Alice: It's settled then.

Bella: Nothing outrageous Alice. This is not the Great Gatsby here…

Rose: I was thinking that be the theme of Peter and I's wedding.

Alice: PERFECT!

Emmett: I was thinking, a simply elegant affair with the colors being red, black and white.

Bella: Sounds good to me.

Britt: You people are so boring!

Alice: What is your dream wedding?

Britt: A simple country wedding.

Jasper: this is why you're perfect. (Wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her)

Peter: Guys I think we have a more pressing matter to plan.

Alice: Like what Mr.-know-it-all

Peter: Homecoming

Bella: oh yea, I forgot about that.

Peter: ….chicks…

Rose: …men and their smartass comments….

Bella: Okay so we wanted to do a haunted mansion theme. So we just gotta make invites and make this place look creepy. And we have to sell tickets…..and make tickets.

Edward: I will make the tickets

Emmett: Peter and I got the invites to give people

Britt: Jasper and I will start figuring out ways to decorate the outside.

Rose: Alice and I have the inside covered

Bella: Great I'll supervise and work on a menu with Esme. Remember nothing that can actually harm a human…Emmett and Peter I am directing that comment at you two specifically.

Esme POV:

I was surprised how involved my children were in the school this time around. I think it is because everyone is happily mated and that Bella has a distinct displeasure toward one of the girls. So it makes it interesting for everyone to go sit and she what she is going to do.

Bella: Esme I am going to run over to Jake's really quick. I called and he has some amazing recipes that I remember from when I was human.

Esme: okay sweetie.

Bella POV:

I drove past the Forks Hospital to see Meghan walking out with what appears to be Lauren Mallory…her mother. It explains why this bitch is so god damn stupid and doesn't get the hint. Well….I am just going to have to stop there and pretend to want to see Carlisle who I know isn't even on duty today.

I pulled in, and parked right next to them.

Meggan: Watch where you park.

She clearly didn't know who was in the car because I had taken Alice's Porsche.

Bella: I'm sorry did you say something?

Meggan: you are a dumb bitch.

Bella: What I can't understand you with all that filler in your lips.

I just turned and walked off.

I walk into the hospital, and I get past the receptionist with no problems. I sneak into the records room and find Meggan's files sitting there waiting to be put back. I could not resist I had to look at what was in there. I wasn't really surprised what I found, at the start of her pile. But toward the end it was getting better and better. She was an in-patient treatment drug detox, then she was seeing a therapist for alcohol abuse, now she was just being treated for syphilis. Damn, she gets around more than I thought. I wonder who she got it from…next time she pisses me off it won't be so pretty.

After I put her file away, went back out to my car and went to Jake's. He was telling me his favorite recipes, and where to get all the best ingredients for them. He offered to come over and taste test, but I told him that we have Jasper's mate for that.

He said to pass on his belated congrats to Jasper, and said he better receive an invite to the wedding(s) and this homecoming thing.

In Carlisle eyes it took a long time to build a friendship with the wolves. To me Jake has always been my best friend. He always will be.

Alice POV:

It only took one night to plan everything and get everything done. Which I was relieved that peter and Emmett followed the instructions. Homecoming was 2 weeks away. So tomorrow we are going to be selling tickets and the funny part about that was people where actually going to have to approach us and talk to us.

People were always so intimidated. I thought we looked pretty approachable. Brittany seemed to think we were. Ugh…people just need to get the sticks out of the ass, and learn to accept people no matter what.

I had a feeling that is little miss Meggan did not watch herself Bella might be teaching her that lesson. I know what Bella does, and as soon as those secretes get out that she has worked so hard trying to hide. She will be an official no body. She'll get kicked off the cheer squad because she broke the code of ethics and no guy will ever want to touch that. Cured or not….i don't blame them.


	22. Chapter 22: Hairspray and a Lighter

**A/N: I am really sorry! I had all the best intentions of writing and posting a chapter yesterday, but when I got home from lifeguarding class I was exhausted. Then finals week is this week and prom. So I am going to try really hard to post on Sunday. **

**Please don't give up on the story or me just yet, just a little busy right now! **

**I don't own anything, I really wish I did. Stephanie Meyer did an amazing job at developing all the characters! All cred goes to her!**

Chapter 22:

Rosalie POV:

Everything was planned for homecoming….and it was all done to Alice's standards. Emmett nor Peter got torn apart in the process so I call it a success.

The other not so fun, yet somewhat fun is dress shopping. Although we probably all had at least 50 formal dress. Scratch that Brittany Lee didn't have 50 but I am sure she would have found something in Bella's closet. Either which way shopping really was not necessary, there was never a chance of telling Alice no. She doesn't take no for an answer on anything. Even when the answer she is technically looking for is a no.

I know she is a pain, but I love her.

It is about 4 am and Alice comes running up the stairs

Alice: Rosalie! Isabella! Brittany Lee!

Bella: Alice don't you remember humans have to sleep!? At least 8 hours! It has literally been like 4 you need to be quiet and let her sleep. Or you will have a grouchy human later in the morning

Rosalie: Alice what did you need.

Alice: OMG! We are going Homecoming dress shopping and wedding dress/bridesmaid shopping today.

Bella: Is it me or does anyone else find it sort of an odd combination

Alice: what do you mean?

Bella: Well shopping for a homecoming dress usually means your in high school, and most high schoolers are not shopping for wedding dresses

Alice: Well we ain't normal

Rosalie: Yea. Tell me about it. We all should have been dead by now.

Peter POV:

I am chilling with the guys of the house when I heard Bella practically yell at Alice because she was about to wake up Britt.

I see where Britt's temper is coming from, she was so quiet and sweet at first. Then Bella became her bff and there went all that. Bella leans out her window, letting me know she heard my thought.

Peter: Well fuck me.

Bella: Peter I can hear what you're thinking. I have been nice to you lately.

Peter: All I am saying is Britt did not have that trucker mouth when we all first met her.

Bella: you can take your dick and shove it down your throat until you have a fucking vagina, asshole.

Peter: See what I mean

Bella: You do not want me to come outta this damn window. Or you will have a vagina when I am done with you.

Esme: Will you both behave!

Rosalie: you would think those two are actually brother and sister.

Bella: Don't say I am related to the caveman.

Peter: I heard that!

Bella: You were supposed to asshole.

Alice: Can we please go shopping today!?

Rose: Yes Alice we can go shopping today.

Alice: Can I wake up Britt now?

Bella: Alice it is only like 5:30. Why don't you go organize your shoes by heel height, color and designer and when you're done you can wake her up.

Alice: OKAY!

Bella POV:

Well Peter is an ass, and sometimes I want to rip his head off. But he does make this house quiet interesting….

Emmett: Alice! What time are you guys going to be home today!

Alice: We will be back here at exactly noon

Emmett: can we all go to a water park today?

Alice: Its supposed to be cloudy and chilly all day so I guess so.

Emmett: Bella!

Bella: Yes we can go Emmett and everyone else will go too

It took Alice a little over 40 minutes to do all her shoes, because I would "randomly" find a pair or two in my closet. But I could not delay her forever. I guess I will apologize to Brit later. Second thought she wants to be part of this family, and that means early mornings for the human

Alice just runs down the hallway, throws open Jasper and Britt's door and starts screaming and jumping on the bed like a 5 year old on Christmas morning.

Alice: Britt! Britt! Britt! You have to get up it is super important that you get up right now! Brit! Brit! Brit!

Brit: (still partly sleeping): look Alice I love you and all, but this is the 1st and last time you run in here and wake me up. I demand to sleep in every weekend I can until I am changed. I am not afraid to take hairspray and a lighter to your ass!

Alice: Well geez someone is crabby today.

Bella: Did I not warn you Alice! I said she will be a grumpy human if you wake her up.

Britt: You should really listen to Bella. I will be ready to go by 7:15 and no earlier so don't try and force me.

Alice: But

Britt: Hairspray, lighter.

Alice: 7:15 sharp!

Britt: Kiss my little white ass!

Alice: that is so rude! You need to stop listening to what Bella says!

Peter: I said that

Bella: Shut the fuck up!

Britt: Exactly!

Emmett: Britt! Guess what?

Britt: Yes twinkie?

Emmett: Twizzler we are going to go to a water park today!

Britt: Do you know how to swim?

Emmett: It comes natural to us.

Britt: Everything does. I am going to shower and then we can leave. Everyone out.

It was exactly 7:15 when she walked down stairs. Alice was standing there tapping her foot trying to impatiently rush her, but Brit was having none of that. As soon as we made it into the car Alice was flooring it out of the driveway.


	23. Chapter 23: Out Shopping

A/N: finals week is over! I can finally have time to write and post again. Thank-you sticking with me! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!

I don't own anything!

Chapter 23:

Brit:

I though shopping would be terrible, but it is actually funny seeing Alice move at human pace when you can tell she sees what she wants and she patiently has to get there. I learned this morning that Alice and patience are not friends.

We walk into the store Windsor at the mall, and Alice spots a dress for me to try on. And then another and then another….She must really want me to use Jasper's or Carlisle credit card. Seriously they like hand these things out like their paper.

Just as a grabbed three dresses out of Alice's hand I hear Bella

Bella: Oh Hell NO!

Just then I heard what Bella heard…

Jasper POV:

I had so many things on my plate at the moment. I was peter's best man, I have yet to propose to my mate though I have the ring already.

Peter: Major how come you haven't put a ring on it?

Emmett: if you like it you should put a ring on it!

Edward: Don't start singing

Peter: Please don't

Jasper: I am waiting for the perfect time. That is all.

Peter: Do you have a ring?

Jasper: Yes, I have my mother's engagement ring. Brittany Lee has a heart like hers. So pure, kind, accepting and loving. She has to be to love a monster like me. Hell she wants to be a fucking monster because of me. If she had it her way, she would already be one.

Peter: Are you going to change her.

Jasper: NO! She is my mate and I do not want the sire bond to fuck any of that up

Emmett: Well then who do you trust to do it then?

I felt Peter get the emotions of all high and mighty, but the fact is Peter could not do it. He only knows the kill factor of newborns and to train them to fight. Not to live a civilized life. I knew who I would want to do, I know who I would want Brit to learn from. That person is no other than…

Brittany Lee POV:

I heard that terrible gut wrenching, nails on the chalkboard voice that could only belong to one person.

Meghan. I hated that bitch, and to make the situation better her mom was with her.

Bella: Act like you do not notice her.

Lauren: Hello, I am Mrs. Newton. I am guessing that you are Doctor Cullen's kids.

Rosalie: Why would you automatically guess that?

Lauren: Well you look like the description everyone has been giving in town.

Bella: Glad to know everyone, no matter what age gossips

Lauren: Anyways I know you all are in charge of planning the dance.

Meghan: Mom, please stop!

Lauren: Enough. Go find a dress.

Alice: Yes we are.

Lauren: I just wanted to make sure that there will be no alcoholic beverages there.

Brittany Lee: My dad and mom do not condone that sort of behavior. There will be none of that.

Lauren: Thank you very much. Please tell you parents I say hi.

Rosalie: Sure can do.

Lauren: Congrats by the way…Bella right? Meghan told me about your engagement.

Bella: Thank-you ma'am.

Then we continued on shopping to find our homecoming dresses.

I settled on a deep blue dress. It was short…well barely covered my ass short. And it had a neckline that plunged almost to my bellybutton. It did not matter what I wore though. I knew my man's eyes were going to be on me all night.

Alice got this short pick, cupcake like dress. It was like a poufy skirt, but the girl is like a double zero so I really didn't matter, she always looked good.

Rosalie went with a black dress. It was nice and tight to flaunt her curves and break every man's heart in the room. It had a simple sweetheart neckline.

Bella's choice surprised me to say the least. She got the most provocative dress out of the four of us. It was a scarlet red color. It had cut outs and a plunging neck line. She looked smoking hot, but she knew that. She did it on purpose because guess who also got that dress…..Meghan. Bella was doing it to be a pain in the ass..as usual

Jasper POV:

Jasper: Actually I have thought about it, and I decided that I would ask Bella to do it. Her and Brit are so close. Plus Brit has so much respect for Bella. So I don't think it would be bad if Bella did it. Brit would trust her.

Emmett: Bella will be honored to hear that. She will of course say yes.

Peter: Why couldn't I do it?

Jasper: Peter you know how to train newborns to fight, and kill newborns. Not lead a civilized lifestyle. Bella did not have anyone when she woke up, and she did not kill any humans. Plus she tracked us down. Brit sees you more of a fun brother, whereas with Bella she goes to her for support, advice and questions.

Peter: I guess you're right.

Jasper: The major is never wrong…quoted from the major's captain.

Peter: Have I ever said you are wrong.

Jasper: NO, but your emotions have said otherwise.

Emmett: LETS GET READY FOR THE WATERPARK!

Edward: Em, it is seriously only like 9:30

Emmett: OH….

Bella POV:

I had to get the same dress as her. I had to prove to her that she is no competition to me. I being a vampire look flawless in anything. Unlike her I did not buy the dress for attention. I have all the attention I need. Just look at the ring on my pretty little finger. My man has eyes for only me! Again Meghan does not believe that, but whatever her stupidity there.

After spending about 700 dollars total. On shoes, jewelry and whatever else Alice bought it was off to the bridal store. I did not want to spend all day trying on dresses. So I turned on my gift and waited till I say what dress I picked, and then I say my brides maid dress, and that Jasper was planning on talking to me about something. He appeared nervous. The major is never nervous.

Bella: I found my dress, and my bride's maids dress. I did not want to try on anymore dresses today. So I cheated. By the way Brittany Lee is my maid of honor. Rosalie and Alice is my matrons of honor. End of story.

Rosalie: Did you see mine?

Bella: I can look.

Rosalie: Please

So I did.

Bella: I will pick out the dresses when we walk into the store. We will try them on and then we are done.

Alice: you are all no fun to shop with.

She pouted as we got out of the car and walked into the store.

I walked right past the counter grabbed the 4 dresses we needed. 2 wedding and 2 brides' maid dresses. Ironically Rosalie and I chose the same Bridesmaids dresses, but in different colors. At least we aren't difficult.

My dress was a lace strapless A-line dress, with a beaded belt right under the bust.

Our brides maid dress are knee-length and flowly, strapless, and a slight sweetheart neckline. Definitely something that could be wore again…..if allowed to that is.

Rosalie's was a mermaid, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it had beading throughout the dress. And it had a lace up back.

Alice was satisfied. We paid our bill. I didn't even look at the price. Got our measurements taken and then we headed home.


	24. Chapter 24: Waterpark

I don't own anything!

Chapter 24:

Jasper POV:

The girls finally got home, and Emmett was rushing us to go put bathing suits on. He was not giving up on this water park thing.

Emmett: Bella! Hurryyyyy up!

Bella: Emmett I have literally been in the room for no more than 30 seconds

Britt: JASPER!

Jasper: Yes darling?

Britt: I need help tying my bathing suit. I am not as skilled as all of you

Jasper: okay whatever you say. Talented or not it is still hard to keep those things tight as your tying them.

Britt: like you would know

Jasper: I have 3 sisters remember

Britt: Good point

Emmett POV:

I was soo excited for the waterpark! Even Carlisle and Esme were going to come! Family outing, well at least a family outing Twizzler can come on.

It took like 30 minutes to everyone to get everything they needed to go to the water park. They were even bringing food, water and that nasty sunscreen crap.

Edward: Emmett we have to play human

Emmett: Eddork the sun is not even out so why do we need sunscreen

Esme: to look like we are good parents

Bella: Emmett go get in the Jeep.

Carlisle: We can all fit in the jeep right

Emmett: YAY! I get to drive!

Brit: OH GREAT!

We all got in the car…Emmett took off out of the driveway and we were driving nicely down the freeway.

Alice: Is it just me or is it kind of a stupid investment to build a waterpark in forks? I mean it rains almost every freaking day here

**Carlisle**: It was pretty smart though if you think about it. The kids in this area are used to the rain, and if they're going to a waterpark anyways they are getting wet no matter what

They are talking about pointless stuff, whether the idiot made a poor choice of building here or not there was still a waterpark in forks. To me that was exciting enough. Let's not bore it with all the specifics details. Sometimes vampires are to over critical.

We made it there in 10 minutes. It would have been shorter is a cop was not on my ass half of the way there….but we made it in one piece and I didn't get a ticket. Although I would have charmed my way out of it. Then got yelled at later for doing that to a "poor defenseless" human as my dear mother would say.

Esme and Bella went to the window to buy everyone their wrist bands. While the rest of us got a map to look at all the attractions in the park. On the front cover their newest attraction was called the water cannon.

I was reading the description it said you end up going under the pool somehow to get on this ride like thing you step into a pressurized tube and then they hit a button and you go rocketing into the air and you land in the pool that it like 25 feet deep. To me it sounded awesome. Even our little human twizzler wanted to do it.

Esme and Bella came walking back.

Esme: we bought tickets for the go cart rides too just in case there we wanted to have a Cullen family race.

Emmett: we are going on the water cannon first!

Peter: OH YEA!

Alice: its not like we can get hurt, and we have a doctor as a father.

Britlee: (really quietly) yea I am also with a group of vampires it is no big deal.

Jasper: I will protect you

Britt: I know babe

Emmett: And we are off

I take off human running toward the ride

Rosalie: Bella go control your child like fiancé

Bella: Hey rose if you would lighten up a little bit you would like a waterpark. They didn't have these when you were younger. Let loose. Ask peter to help you with that

Rose: was that an old joke?

Bella: No it was really just a fact but it can be taken both ways. Come on let's go find him before he plows through little kids to be the first in line

Peter POV:

I was really excited to be at a waterpark, the closest thing they had to a waterpark when I was a kid was a rope tied to a branch. Only problem with that whole set up is sometimes you would get the weak branch and before you make it to the water you were flat on your ass because your branch broke.

I saw it happen to Jasper a lot when we were little kids.

Bella was right though my mate really did need to loosen up, I think it was because of how she was raised though. She was raised very prim and proper. Was never allowed outside to play she was just taught on how to be the good house wife.

I don't need no house wife. To me and the generation we live in women and men are equals, or well they are supposed to be. If anyone can make her chill it is Bella, she is probably the most care-free person in the house, aside from Emmett. Those two are truly perfect or each other.

Brittany Lee POV:

We finally reached the ride. Surprisingly the line was not that long, it seems like a lot of people we slightly afraid of this ride. I wasn't though. This looked really fun!

We got to where you start to go under the pool, and Emmett started looking at me

Britt: Twinkie what do you want?

Emmett: Do you want to go first?

Britt: Yes! Aww…Twinkie it is so sweet of you!

Emmett: I was raised a gentleman none the less

Bella: that's why I love my monkey man

Britt: You two are too cute together

Bella: thanks doll

We got all the way under the pool. The kid in front of me was shaking because he was next to go. Big scary football player my butt, he was soo afraid to get on the ride that his knees were shaking. I was nervous only because what would happen if I got stuck in the tube?

Then I remembered a conversation I had with Edward.

++Flashback+++

Britt: Edward what to you guys do odviously you can't work as a doctor in high school

Edward: Right, we have done a lot of different things

Britt: like what?

Edward: Lifeguarding, volunteer work, cooking, doing chores, working in businesses Carlisle has started over the many years.

Britt: Ohhhh

++End of Flashback++

My family could come get me out of the tube because all of them are trained in cpr and lifeguarding. They really do come off as snotty from the outside, but they are really nice sweet down to earth people

A/N: I am going to try and update more often. Are you ready to find out how the trip to the water park goes? Posslible lemons soon. Weddings and homecoming are coming up!


	25. Chapter 25: I want changed now

I don't own anything!

Chapter 25:

Britt POV:

It took 25 fucking minutes to get that stupid kid into the damn tube. If I were the lifeguard that is standing down here I would have stopped trying and told him to leave 20 minutes ago.

Finally it was my turn. I stepped into the tube. They shut the door, and I started to feel the pressure at the bottom of my feet. The platform slowly started to rise up, and then out of nowhere it took off like a bat out of hell. Within seconds I was in the air flying my way into the pool. I was trying to make it look somewhat graceful because we were warned that there is a camera that snaps as you're in the air, but by no means was my entrance into the water graceful. It was supposed to look like a dive but ended up turning into a flop.

Oh well, at least I tried.

Next up was Jasper. I swam to the edge of the pool and sat on the edge waiting for the rest of my family. I waited and waited. Then as the name goes you hear a cannon like noise and bam there is Jasper flying gracefully through the air and made a perfect dive into the water.

Stupid graceful vampires…..always so perfect in everything.

Then came Bella, she was not even attempting to be graceful she like flipped once in the air and just flopped in like I did, but she still looked good doing it.

Emmett, oh Emmett. He came flying out of the tube. Made a superman pose midair and then cannonballed into the water.

He at least was making it an interesting show.

Little Alice came next, she was like dancing as she came out of the tube and just gently slipped into the water, no splash or anything.

Peter and Edward did the same thing Emmett did, I think they are in some manly competition. They do that a lot.

What surprised me is Rosalie did the same thing the guys did, except she made a more girly pose.

Esme and Carlisle we like Jasper. Simple and sweet. Nothing elaborate just entering the water.

I seriously cannot wait to be a vampire.

After that everyone went their separate ways.

Carlisle and Esme headed off to the lazy river.

Rosalie and peter were off to the floriders

Bella and Emmett went to the drop slides

Edward and Alice went to current ride

And Jasper and I went to the tube rides.

The day was really fun, I got a tan out of it and got to see more of how perfect vampires are. They are like perfect at everything. It was a little depressing knowing that right now I would never be able to keep up with them. I wanted to be like them now! I did not want to wait anymore.

Jasper probably felt my whirlwind of emotions, because he started to question me on them.

Jasper: Babe, what's wrong?

Britt: I do not want to wait anymore. I am tired of being the "weak link" here

Jasper: You are not weak by any means.

Britt: I cannot keep up with you guys. I am want to be able to match you all, not always slowing everyone down because we have to go at human pace.

Jasper: You don't need to rush this, everyone loves you no matter if you are human or not.

Britt: Jasper Allen Whitlock, are you trying to say nicely that you don't want me to be like you?

Jasper: Brittany-Lee, I love you more than my own existence. I would love nothing more to know that I will be able to hold you in my arms forever and not fear that I am going to hurt you. But I am afraid you are rushing into this, and you will regret it later.

Britt: Jasper from the moment you told me what you and your family are and that we are mates I knew I have wanted to spend my entire life with you, and I am willing to do anything to make sure that it happens. I have thought about it, and I want to be changed as soon as possible, literally because I want to be somewhat normal for Rose and Peters wedding.

Jasper: Are you 100 percent sure about this.

Britt: Yes I want to talk with Bella about it when we get home.

Jasper: Why Bella?

Britt: because she will be the one to change me. I trust you the most but having a mating bond and a sire bond between us would just over complicate things, and even though she is technically the youngest out of all of you, I trust her.

Jasper: it is really funny how much a like we are.

Britt: why do you say that?

Jasper: because I was thinking of that same person should be the one to change you.

Britt: just shows how perfect we are together

We walked toward the exit of the park hand in hand to meet up with the rest of the family,

Jasper: I promise we will talk to Bella when we get back to the house.

Britt: Thank-you Jasper

Jasper: like I could ever tell you no on anything.

With that I had to pull us to a stop and kiss him dead on the lips. My man was just so perfect I had a hard time keeping my hands off of him. But jasper said nothing far than kisses until 2 things happen…..1) we are married, because he is a southern man and that is how he was raised AND 2) not until I am a vampire because he is afraid his manhood brain will take over and all common sense will go out the window.

Okay that is not the exact words he used, but that is how I interpreted it.

We all walked to the car, and this time Emmett got in the passenger seat and Peter of all people got in the driver seat.

Britt: I elect to walk home! This crazy ass will kill us all! Okay just me everyone else will just get up and walk away. I will be the only one dead!

Peter: little lady you just sit down, put your seatbelt on and enjoy the ride

Britt: of hell

Everyone started cracking up at that.

Jasper: peter let's get the show on the road

One good thing about Peter driving is that we got home within like 5 minutes.

After we all got out of the clown car because seriously we unloaded 10 people out of that thing.

It was clear that if I wanted to talk to Bella while I was awake I would have to get her myself.

Britt: Bells?

Bella: Whatcha need lil' sis?

Britt: Will you come to Jasper's room. We want to talk to you.

Bella: Um..sure? can Emmett come?

Britt: of course Twinkie can come!

Bella POV:

I had no idea why they wanted to talk to me, maybe they had a plan about how to get at Meghan without getting into trouble with your parents.

Brittany lee always had revenge plans as I have found out, because of our little shopping trip somehow she had managed to sneak into Alice's closest when we got home and literally replace everything with Walmart brand clothes.

She definitely was a sneaky one. I have taught her well.

Emmett and I just walked right on into Jazz and Britt's room because knocking for them was just to overrated we knew they were not up to anything. That was against Jasper's rules. I made a mental note to help Britt to get Jasper to break his stupid rules. This is the 21st century here and people don't do things like they use to.

Jasper: Hey Warrior!

Bella: Major? What is this about?

Britt: we aren't going to beat around the bush here. I want to be changed immediately, and having Jasper do it will just complicate our relationship. I don't want that. So we both agreed that since I trust you and so does he that you should be the one to change me.

I just sat there staring at them. I wanted to do it, but I was so afraid that I would kill my best friend, my sister. I didn't know what to say

**A/N: 2 chapters in one day! It looks like it is going to be another busy week. So I thought it would be nice to give everyone another chapter, and leave a little bit of a mystery to keep everyone wanting to read on. Reviews are great! Thank you so much for reading!**


	26. Chapter 26: I warned you

I don't own anything!

Chapter 26:

Bella POV:

It took me a few minutes, I read hers and Jaspers thoughts. She truly wanted this and he just wanted a little time to make sure that this was for sure what she wanted

Bella: okay I will do it

Britt: YAY!

Bella: on one condition

Britt: what?

Bella: homecoming is literally 2 days away. I will change literally 2 days away. I will change you after that.

Britt: Deal

Bella: Jasper?

Jasper: Deal.

Bella: I really appreciate that you guys have so much faith and trust in me. I will do everything I can to prepare for this, and Britt you should know that going through this is no walk in the park. It is more like a three day walk in the deepest part of hell.

Britt: I have considered that, and I have full faith in you Bella.

Jasper: you will do great warrior

Bella: thank-you guys.

With that Emmett and I left. And Jasper and Britt curled up in bed. This will be the last couple times that she will sleep in her life.

Alice POV:

SO MUCH TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIME!

I have to start planning and figuring out where everything is going to go. Tomorrow is the last full day we have before homecoming.

I have to start giving out orders.

Alice: okay so tomorrow morning I want Peter and Jasper to put down the dance floor and put the logs around it and make the dj stand. Emmett and Edward and Carlisle I want you guys to make the outside of the house and then all of you guys can start setting up the tables and chairs. As for the ladies tomorrow morning Rose and I will be going to pick up the inside decorations and party favors and all that good stuff. Bella, Esme and Britt will work on the food recipes and decorate the tables and that outside.

Peter: yes boss women alice

Alice: Shut up. Carlisle will call and see if some of our friends will come play servers to freak out guest.

Carlisle: I will see what I can do.

Alice: great. I can just see this going perfectly.

Bella POV:

Then Alice released us all from the meeting and we all dispersed before she started giving us more things to do.

I went and had a conversation with Carlisle on what I should do to prepare.

He said he had faith in me and that I needed to hunt before and everything will go fine. That relaxed me a little bit then I helped him call some off our friends. We got out cousins from Denali and Garret you is a nomad. Then I made a call to the Volturi and they were all too willing to send people fearing another fight with me. So they are sending Heidi, Felix, Demetri, and Aro himself is coming.

There will be no trouble because I am in control now and if Aro over steps his boundaries there will be hell to pay.

I am really looking forward to Heidi coming I am going to absorb her power of allure. That will be so nice to have when working with a newborn, plus me and Heidi have met before at one of the Volturi balls ages back and we are really good friends. I know she is not happy with the Volturi and maybe this will be the time she decides to join the Cullen family.

It was already the next day when I got off the phone with everyone. Everyone had already started doing their list of chores Alice left them. Esme and I decided to wait until Britt woke up to even start cooking. We need our official taste tester, aka the only person in the house that does not find the smell of human food to be revolting…..just not yet at least.

It was about an hour before she was awake, and I let her wake up on her own. I don't need a lighter and hairspray taken to my ass. That girl was definitely what humans would call NOT A MORNING PERSON!

But after she came downstairs we immediately started cooking. While things we cooking we were out setting tables and fixing whatever the guys screwed up.

Alice and rose by the time the outside was done, had the inside done as well. Our servers will be arriving later today so we…..more like Alice can lay down the laws.

Otherwise the day went by really fast.

*fast forward*

Our guests arrived around 10 p.m. and Alice snatched them up and took them to her office and handed out their uniforms and was lecturing them on all the rules and how to properly serve people. And she told them she wants them to be really creepy and scary…at least that was not too hard to Aro.

I walked in and stole Heidi telling Alice that Heidi is going to play our plate creator so I was going to train her

Bella: have you decided yet?

Heidi: Has Miss Bella been snooping!

Bella: of course! Answer the question!

Heidi: I have decided to leave, and I would like to join this coven.

Bella: we will talk to Carlisle tomorrow night!

Heidi: Thank you so much Bella!

**The Next Day **

Britt POV:

Everything was done and the food was cooking. I got up around noon, because I was having too much fun watching little Alice practically yell at vampires who were not serving food correctly. Way too much fun. I went down stairs made a sandwich, got introduced to everyone and then i got snatched and was put into Alice's beauty salon and she started on my makeup and Rosalie started on my hair.

About 4 hours later they finally let me go. It was like four o'clock. Bella called me into her room and me and her just sat there and talked while she did her hair. I could not help but wonder if she was nervous. I had to admit I was.

It was 5:30 and everyone went and got dressed and by the time everyone came down stairs and we got our pictures guest were starting to arrive. Bella saw Meghan and Kyle (the scary football player who would not get on the water park rides call pull up). Jasper and I decided it was the perfect time to walk outside and mingle with people.

Meghan's face was priceless seeing Bella in the same dress.

Meghan: I think you need to change. I told everyone what dress I bought.

Bella: Worried about competition

Emmett: Babe, there is no competition. You won hands down.

Meghan: look whore..i am not going to say it again. You need to change.

By know a ton of people we gathering around.

Bella: I have tried to be nice, and tell you politely that I am not someone to mess with. But I think you need to take your little infected self, back home and change into a turtleneck and ankle length skirt. Maybe it'll restrict you from opening your legs, but I doubt anyone is tapping that considering it is infected.

Meghan: I don't know what you are talking about.

Bella grinned wickedly

Bella: in case you didn't know, but I bet you do because you have read my school file multiple times that I volunteer at the hospital and I report all STI's that come into the hospital and I have to make a list of who they are, and its all public record for public safety purposes.

Kyle: were you even going to tell me, you are one sick and disgusting bitch. I asked you to be my date because I knew I could get some.

Meghan: I warned you Cullen.

Bella: It's McCarthy. And no bitch I warned you. Now take your classless ass back home, and take your antibiotics.

She ended up staying the whole night, cowering away if Bella came even close to her. I found it hilarious that this tough girl was now afraid of Bella.

Everything for the rest of the night went well, and Bella talked with Carlisle and got the okay for Heidi to join the family. I was looking forward to a new member of the family. The more the merrier. And we certainly had room for more people here at the Cullen house.

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter because I thought it was just too good not to. But this is the last one for this week and I will be writing more this weekend hopefully! Let me know what you think about homecoming! Thank-you everyone! **


	27. Chapter 27: Starting Changes

I don't own anything!

Chapter 27:

Bella POV:

Homecoming was so much fun. Everything was already cleaned up.

It was about 4:30 in the morning when there was a knock on Emmett and I's room.

Emmett: Ya?

Jasper: Can I come in?

Bella: get your butt in here major

He slowly walks into the room. He only does that when he feels bad or worried about something.

Bella: what the hell is problem now?

Jasper: I can't do it!

Bella: What do you mean? You're not doing anything!

Jasper: I can't!

I was sitting there like what the fuck are you talking about. But the more I think about it the more I understand.

Bella: Alright everyone downstairs now! Family Meeting

Everyone (aside from Britt) was downstairs in a flash.

Bella: Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Peter are going to leave for like 2 weeks, jasper is having issues dealing with his mates change. And no offense Jasper and Peter are quite scary looking to a newborn, unless you're slightly nuts like me. Jasper even if she is your mate she will have to listen to me. Emmett is going to keep Jasper there. Rose is going to make sure Peter behaves.

Peter: can you handle her?

Bella: are you trying to insult me. I was a very controlled newborn myself, and with my power I could drop her easily, just like I did you.

Jasper: Peter in case you have forgotten Edward, Esme and Carlisle has raised a few newborn in their time, and their all in one piece. Bella by herself is more than capable.

Bella: it's settled after the change, you four are leaving.

Carlisle: Well it is about 6:30, Bella why don't you go hunt and clear your head.

Bella: Alright

Britt POV:

I know it was about 6:30 in the morning but honestly I was just so excited I could not sleep. It's almost like a little kid that can't sleep the night before Christmas. For once the family wasn't talking in super secrete vampire voices. I could hear every word upstairs. I heard Bella leave the room and head outside, then the sound of footsteps. I presumed that it was Jasper. I sat up in bed and waited for the door to open.

Jasper: (opening door) your awake doll?

Britt: you're leaving?

Jasper: yeah it will be better in the long run. Peter and I are not was a newborn wants to wake up to.

Britt: are you going to come back?

Jasper POV:

I was hit with longing, sadness, hurt, worry and fear. My mate thought I was not going to come back. That broke my heart. My dead, still heart.

Jasper: Babe, I will never leave you not in 1 million years. I will be only gone for a week and out of those seven days 3 you won't be awake for, and the other four you will be learning what you need. When I come back you'll be just like me.

Britt: Promise?

Jasper: I promise

Bella come walking into the room

Bella: you ready?

Britt: yea just wait one minute.

She turns over and kisses, and tells me she loves me

Jasper: I love you too.

And then I just sat on the bed, as I watched my mate and my warrior walk out of the room. Over to Bella's office. I knew Heidi was going to be in there and that she would stop Bella if she thought she was going to lose control.

I wanted to be out before the screaming started, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be leaving because I would not be able to leave.

Heidi POV:

I heard Bella and Brittany Lee walking down the hallway. Her heart was racing, she was clearly nervous and she had every right to be. It was definitely a big step for her.

Britt was the first one to enter the room

Heidi: big day!

Britt: it has been a long time in waiting it feels like

Bella: you seem like you were made for this type of life style.

Britt: I sure hope so because there is no going back.

Bella: well how do you want to do this?

Britt: make it as quick as possible

Bella: hop up on the desk and lay down.

As soon as Britt was comfortable, Bella went to work.

She started at the left side of her neck and made her way down that side of the body and then back up the right side.

As soon as Bella sunk her teeth in the screaming. I heard the bloodcurdling scream all too often within the walls of the Volturi.

I felt bad for the little human, unfortunately this was only the start of the pain.

On the other hand I was so proud of little Bella, the 1st taste of human blood is always said to drive the vampire nuts. Bella has always been a little off, she has never tasted human blood, until a few minutes ago and she responded like it was nothing.

Bella POV:

I did it! I didn't kill her, although she has begged me over 40 times in the last twenty minutes to do so. I couldn't do anything which was the maddening part. I wish I could take all the pain away, but I couldn't. So I sat there holding her hand, and whispering that everything is going to be okay, and it will be over soon.

Carlisle came up in the middle of the day to see how things were going

Carlisle: you did a great job Bella. Jasper chose the right person.

Bella: thank you. Is this what happened when you changed some of the family. You felt terrible for doing it, and as the beg you to kill them it just sticks a knife into your chest and twists it.

Carlisle: I was lucky, I did not have a prior relationship with any of the family, and they were all dying. You got to know Britt on a personal level before any of this, and I am betting that is why you feel so bad about it.

Bella: thanks Carlisle.

Britt POV:

The pain was horrible. I thought my family was kidding when they said like they felt they went to hell when they went through the change.

It felt like every part of me was being torn off my body and set on fire, and I could feel it as it burned. I begged whoever was in the room to just put me out of my misery. I felt Bella's cold hand grasping my own. It was the only thing that let me know I was not dying or being consumed.

I could hear the conversation between Bella and Carlisle. I heard the pain in Bella's voice as we spoke. I decided that since I was putting her through hell, I was going to shut up and take it. I was the one that asked for this. Now I have to deal with it. I clenched my teeth and lock my jaw. And reminded myself it will be over soon.


	28. Chapter 28: Establishing Rules

I don't own anything!

Chapter 28:

Britt POV:

The pain has subsided a lot since this all started.

Bella has notified me when each day has passed.

We were on day three now. So it was only a matter of time before it was over.

All the pain now was mainly in my chest.

Bella: Okay you're going feel your heart speed up. It'll last for like 20 minutes then it will be over.

Heidi: in other words it is going to hurt like hell.

They were not kidding. Within seconds my heart started pounding and it hurt. I wonder if this is what human final moments are like.

After 25 minutes exactly, Bella counted out loud for me.

And then the three days of torture stopped.

I snapped my eyes open. Although I knew Bella and Heidi were in the room, seeing Bella approach me I slipped into a crouch.

Bella: seriously. Not even 15 minutes old and you want to fight me already.

I hissed at her. She did not even miss a step she just kept walking at me.

I charged her, having every plan to decapitate her.

Bella POV:

Ugghhh…the joy of the newborn. I don't want to hurt little Brittany Lee, after all she knows who I am, and I know the emotions of a newborn are like a crazy rollercoaster.

I watched as she charged me. As she approached me I let lose my power. I cut of all of her senses, and she will get them back when she calms down.

Britt: Damn it Bella!

Carlisle: (comes walking in) everything alright, everyone is looking forward to seeing her.

Bella: Don't damn it me Britt. You're the one who just tried to attack me. You listen here little lady. One your mate isn't here for a reason. I can and I will take limbs from you if you refuse to listen. Two, as you know I don't put up with shit, and I only play nice for so long. Three I am your friend, and I am your sire. Until you can control yourself without trying to kill anyone I will treat you like a mindless newborn. Fourth you try and attack me again, you will learn why I am the warrior. Are we clear?

Britt: yes.

I gave her, her senses back. She stood there calmly.

Bella: Britt would you like to go hunting?

Britt: Would it make the scratchiness go away?

Bella: it'll dull it, but it will never go away. Eventually it becomes one of those things that is there but you don't focus on it. Heidi is learning that with her new diet now. She is basically like a newborn, the smell of human blood, she will immediately go for the kill.

Britt: she didn't kill me

Bella: I had a shield around you. She has very strong self-control as well.

Britt: Let's go hunt

Bella: okay

I led her to through Emmett's office to the balcony. I climb so I was standing on the railing perfectly balanced.

Bella: Are you coming?

Britt: why can't we just use the front door?

Bella: you said you wanted to be like us, and now you're chickening out once nothing can hurt you. Seriously I don't understand you sometimes.

Britt: I was not chickening out. I was trying to understand the logic.

Bella: don't question, just do that's the logic.

Britt: Okay

She hesitantly approached the railing. She attempted to jump on to it, but applied a little too much strength and went over the balcony. I predicted it was going to happen, typical newborn thing. The saying you don't know your own strength is so true.

Bella: Okay, when we get back to the house, we are going to start working on strength and touching things. That way when Jasper comes back you won't crush him.

Britt: I could crush him?

Bella: you're a newborn. You could easily crush any of us. Maybe the exception of me, because if I am angry I revert back to newborn strength and the red eyes.

I caught the smell of a human coming up our property. Well shit…great timing if they have a damn death wish. The smell hasn't hit Britt's nose yet, and I wasn't taking any chances. I sprung at her and took her to the ground. Again this caused another fight.

Bella: Brittany Lee Ann Cullen, stop trying to…god damn it you bit me! Look if you would relax for 10 fucking seconds you'd understand I actually have a freaking reason, or do you want to start losing limbs!

She literally bit me 5 more times before my temper got the best of me. I did two things I bit her back, so she knew that it burned and not to do it to someone else, and two I look her hand.

Britt: Bitch! That hurt!

Bella: I gave you 2 warnings, now there is no more.

Britt: You are a bitch!

Bella: And you are a newborn. Congrats I am glad our paths crossed. Now stop fighting me and listen.

Britt: get off of me!

Bella: not a chance in hell sweetheart.

Britt: why not?

Bella: you must be to focused on trying to kick my ass to full be aware what's going on. Take a deep breathe. Tell me what happens

She for once did as I told her.

Britt: Oh my god! Someone put out the fucking fire! It smells so good, I want it! I need it!

Bella: you are right that you need it, technically at least. But you will not have it. That is the smell of a human, and that it the reaction you get.

Britt: you mean this is how you all around me?

Bella: to an extent. It isn't nearly as bad, once you have fed, and you are situated on the animal diet. Now if I let you up, and you make one move to go anywhere near the human. I will be pissed off and you will lose the other hand. Remember I can catch you.

I slowly got up. Britt stood up slowly, I could tell she was holding her breath. I gave her credit this is one of the worst case scenarios that could happen with a day old new born. I grabbed her good hand, and took off running. As soon as I reached the point where I could not smell it anymore I stopped grabbed her arm and reattached her hand.

Britt: I am sorry for biting you, and fighting you again

Bella: It's really not your fault. It is what being a newborn is like. It'll get easier I promise. Now let's hunt, and then we will see if the human is gone.

Britt: how?

Bella: it's instinctual. Close your eyes, and I will guide you. Take a deep breath and listen tell me what you smell and hear

Britt: I hear four different heart beats, and a smell of some kind of animal. Definitely not as appetizing as the human.

Bella: it's not no lies there. But now do what your body is telling you to do.

I watched her carefully to make sure she was not trying to make a run for it, I really hope that was the first and last time I had to rip a body part off of her. I could tell though she was going to be a tough newborn. I would easily become as decorated as Jasper and Peter if I was playing nice with her.

She crept closer to her pray, doing well. She sank into a crouch and sprang on to the back of the moose. She took it down, after a while of fighting it. Probably should have told her it is easier if you snap the neck. In a way though it looked like she was playing with her food.

Great….another Emmett. Those two will be great hunting partners during bear season. Emmett loves to piss of the bears.

When she finished the first one, she took down the second one. This one was not nearly as much of a struggle as the first one was. But still needed work, all comes with practice I guess.

After she finished, she stood up looked at me. I started walking slowly toward her. This is where newborns attack most often. Right after hunting, they fear you're going to take their hunt, whether they are finished or not. She looked at me stood up, and then slipped fluently into a crouch. I placed my hands up trying to show her I meant no harm.

She snarled at me.

Bella: Brittany Lee, I mean no harm. Deep down you know that. I don't want to fight with you.

She replied with another snarl.

I put my hands down and braced for a fight.

I didn't have to wait long before she charged at me. She came within arm's reach and tried to bite my neck, but I had my hand around her neck, and her suspended in the air in a second.

Bella: I don't want you god damn drained moose.

Britt: Bella, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I knew you were approaching, I was okay and calm until you were within ten feet of me then I lost it.

Bella: I am glad you were able to explain that to me. I am going to put you down and we are going to practice walking at a nice human pace back to the house. Okay?

Britt: sounds good.

I placed her back on her feet. I stood there observing her reactions to everything. She started really focusing on a tree on the other side of the meadow we were at. Her eyes changed to the bright orange and then with a second the tree was on fire. Great now she can torch my ass.

I decided I was going to absorb her pair. If I could figure out how to use it, then I can help her learn to use it, without any family members being engulfed into flames. I used my water power and put out the fire. I looked at her she was shocked.

Bella: clearly you are gifted.

Britt: I could kill someone.

Bella: yes, but don't worry. I absorb your power. I will learn how to use it then teach you.

Britt: thank god you are a sponge.

Bella: in these sort of times it is every helpful

With that we started slowly walking off back to the house, where hopefully she would learn pretty quickly how to put clothes on without ripping them. It took me 3 days to figure it out, and about 300 hundred different outfits. She catches on quick, but like me also has a very short temper.


	29. Chapter 29: Pain

I don't own anything!

Chapter 29:

Bella POV:

It has been a full day of Britt being a vampire. Jasper, buddy good luck at trying to control this one.

Let's recap the day:

Waking up she tried to attack me, then argued with me about jumping out off a balcony. Then a human came along so I tackled her. She bit me a total of 6 times, I bit her once and took her finger. After that we finally got to go hunting, and then she tried to attack me again…so then I got her to calmly walk to the house.

Miss know-it-all thought she was perfectly able to open the door gently, but that didn't happen she literally leaned into the door to open it and crushed it into a fine powder. Which was fine we all had newborn moments were things, usually clothes get destroyed.

After we made it into the house, I took her upstairs into her room to get clothes. She wanted to try dressing herself. She was taking the initiative to learn, so I was not going to stop her. It became a little obsessive though, to the point I had to stop her. She shredded not only her entire closet, but mine as well and part of Alice's. Thank god we seen this coming we have more clothes on the way. It took an hour but Alice and I got her dressed.

Heidi had the great idea of getting out those cute little wooden blocks, like the little kids play with. I made Britt stack them. She was doing great until she tried to speed up and crushed almost every block.

So then I had the bright idea of well maybe if I taught her to use her strength she would be in better control of it. It was like an amazing light bulb clicked on in my head.

Bella: Britt come on let's go outside!

Britt: Is it just so I don't destroy the house?

Bella: Britt, newborns destroy everything. Mostly because they have no idea or they get scarred and freak out.

Heidi: she is right. I destroyed a whole city as a newborn. But I didn't have someone like Bella to help show me the ropes. Or another positive example is Bella herself, she put mind or I guess nature and controlled herself.

Bella: Anyways GET OUTSIDE!

She got up, breaking the floor, and flew outside. At least she didn't knock anything over.

I knew what I was about to do was going to start a fight, but if I got her to do what I wanted indirectly without me "teaching" her it will boost her self-confidence.

As I walked out the door she had her back to me. I took the chance and I pounced, she didn't like it. I let her put her arms around me and yank me off her back. I did not expect her to chuck me into the damn tree like I she did.

Maybe she was a little more pissed than I though.

She stormed over to me, and the fight began. I was fighting her at newborn level so it was a fair match. She was learning to use her environment around her and strength like I wanted her to.

She uprooted a tree, without crushing it into splinters and threw it at me. Next was a boulder, and she didn't crush it. Although none of these will kill a vampire, it does slow them down just a little bit, not much. It was all fun and games until she started focusing really hard again, and her eyes lit up in the orange color.

Fire came shooting at me. It hit me, but as soon as it came into contact with my skin the fire burnt out. Almost like her power was a natural defense to it to. She is not flammable like the rest of us, and with me taking her power I am not either. But I was still pissed she on purpose tried to light my ass on fire.

Bella: Britt did you on purpose try to catch me on fire.

Britt: NO!

Bella: Don't fucking lie to me. I have the power of an empathy

Britt: I did not!

Bella: Lair. I can tell in your emotions you did.

Britt: So what if I did.

Bella: Don't you see! I am trying to fucking help you here!

Britt: What? Attacking me is not helping me! It just pisses me off!

Bella: Listen here. Did you or did you not throw a tree and a boulder at me?

Britt: yes I did

Bella: did you crush them?

Britt: No

Bella: okay lets try this again. Britt go pick up the boulder again, and toss it lightly to me

For once she didn't argue with me she got up and did as she was told. She approached the boulder, hesitantly picked it up and lightly tossed it to me.

Bella: Heidi go get me a pair of tennis shoes

Britt: Are you sure?

Bella: are you doubting your sire?

Britt: nope

Heidi comes back with a pair of shoes I have britt sit on the ground.

Bella: you are going to put these on your feet and tie them

Britt: okay

Bella: remember lightly

She picked up one tennis shoe, she put it on her foot without ripping it. Then she tied it perfectly fine. She did the same thing on the other foot.

Britt: I did it!

Bella: Am I still an idiot?

Britt: NO, I am sorry.

Bella: it's okay.

Then the strangest fucking thing happened. I turned me back to walk away and go talk to Heidi and Britt jumps up from the ground. I thought she was just going to come over and talk to me and Heidi. Does that happen no? The little freak jumps onto me back and bites me 3 times in the neck. Like completely locking her jaw onto my neck. To get her off of me, I had to pry her off, which also took a chunk of neck with it.

I was pissed. She was a dead fucking newborn. I walked over to her. I saw the fear register in her eyes as I approached her. I decided her punishment would be best fit, in what I would like to call Jane's wrath. I did not want to listen to Jasper complain about the scars on his mate if I removed limbs, so I will just unleash my power on her.

I just looked at her, and within in seconds she was screaming, begging for mercy. One thing I learned from her mate, was there was never any mercy shown when you are trying to earn respect. The whole family heard her screaming, so they came out to investigate. Heidi filled them in, as I reattached the piece of my neck she took with her.

After about 45 minutes I stopped. She looked up at me, the venom was filled in her eyes.

Britt: You are a terrible person! A nasty horrid person! I hate you, you're filled with so much anger. You're pitiful. I thought you were my friend! My sister! Yet you are so easily able to torture me!

I tried to keep my temper in hand, knowing that the family was still out here watching us.

Britt: I wish I could light your horrid ass on fire and watch you toast to a nice black ash!

That was it. I lost it. I snatched her up by her neck for the second time today

Bella: (hissing) you listen you pathetic little bitch. I am your sire, and I am your friend. But I can't get any respect if I show you a friendly side. I tried to be nice. It was not easy for me to torture you like I did, but you need to know what you did was wrong. It was either what I did or you losing limbs leaving nasty scars like the one on your wrist. I was trying to have a little bit of compassion. But after Jasper gets back I am done with you. Brittany Lee I can't believe you said you wanted me dead. I warned you about what being a newborn is like. You may not be able to control your strength but damn it you know what is coming out of your mouth. And you meant every word of it.

I droped kicked her in the stomach.

Bella: That was for disrespecting me. It only gets worse from here. If you don't learn fast. Now I am not playing nice.

Britt: Bella…..I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just mad.

Bella: Its either Sire or Warrior to you know. Go sit in the house. I don't want to look at you right now.

She just looked at the ground as she got up. She walked slowly into the house.

Bella: Heidi please go sit with her. If she does anything show no mercy.

Heidi: Of course Bells, we'll talk about this later.

She turns and goes into the house.

Carlisle: Bella, you know how newborns are.

Bella: none of this family that you have changed told you they want to watch you turn into ash Carlisle.

Esme: Bella, she loves you. You know that.

Bella: She meant every word. I felt it.

Alice: I see her apologizing. Try lightening up on her a little bit. She is going to want to have a sit down conversation with you later.

Bella: Carlisle, help Heidi watch her. I need to go clear my head, I'll be back in 20 minutes.

Carlisle: Be careful Bella.

**A/N: Raising a newborn is never easy! Will Bella and Britt ever be friends again after what was said, or will there only be a sire bond between the two of them? What will the Emmett and Jasper think about all of this! PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	30. Chapter 30: Tell Her

I don't own anything!

Your reviews and support of this story are what keep me so motivated to keep writing! So thank you to everyone!

Chapter 30:

Bella POV:

I had twenty minutes to put myself together, but it would not take that long. I decided to call Emmett and Jasper. There was no avoiding Jasper, not with his mate involved.

I dialed the phone, and waited a mere three seconds for Emmett to answer.

Emmett: Baby is everything okay?

Jasper: How is it going?

Emmett: MY MATE MY TIME BACK THE FUCK OFF!

Jasper: Fags

Bella: Put it on speaker. (I waited for the click) Today was rough she was ready to attack at all times, she likes biting and she told me she wants to light me on fire, which she can. It's her gift. But anyways she wants to watch me turn into black ash. All because I used Jane's gift as punishment when she chomped onto my neck.

Jasper: Sounds like a fair punishment for being disrespectful to her sire. I have never had a newborn with so much pinpointed anger. She seems to upset about something she is relating directly to you or believes you did something.

Emmett: Babe are you okay?

Bella: Just a couple new scars, but that happens with every newborn. They get chomper happy and latch on to anything insight.

Jasper: true there. At least now you'll physically look like you deserve to be part of the Whitlock's. Your skin was just to clean there.

Bella: Whatever Fag. I better get going. Who knows what that bat shit crazy mate of yours had done to the rest of the family I will see you in like 2 days. I love you Emmett and I cannot wait to be in your arms again. Jasper I cannot wait to hand your mate over to you for a couple of days before the rest of training starts. I am in need of a break already. Pass my love to Rosalie and what the hell even Peter to.

Jasper: Wait!

Bella: WHAT NOW?!

Jasper: Tell britt, how much I love her and I miss her. AND that I cannot wait to start the rest of our existences with her. Tell her she is my world, and that I could not live a single day without her here in this world with me. Please for me.

Bella: You hopeless romantic, that was kind of cute, and way out of character for you to say. But I will tell her if I can get her to sit down and listen to me.

And I hung up the phone. I wasn't far from the house so it only took me about a minute running to get there. I walked in and hear a metallic screeching sound from upstairs. I go upstairs to find everyone in Edward and Alice's room. Britt was standing over Alice and had ripped her arm off.

I wondered if I could ever catch a break with this chick.

Bella: Brittany Lee, as your sire I demand you return the arm to Alice and come here immediately.

Britt: And if I don't

Bella: You will not like the punishment.

Britt: What is with you treating me like I am some charity case?

Bella: Hun if you were a charity case, I would have said fuck off a while ago. With your temper the Volturi would have already stepped in and slaughtered your miserable ass.

Britt: Why don't you just do it?

Bella: Because I care for you Britt. You're like my little sister. I want to help you, guide you, teach you and be like a best friend to you. But you won't let me just do that. YOU keep forcing my hand into using the sire bond card simply because of the fact you won't just listen to me.

Britt: If I return the arm will you forgive me for what I said earlier.

Bella: if you return the arm you will escape punishment and we will sit down and have a conversation about earlier, but as for forgiveness I have not come to terms with it yet. I also believe you owe Esme and Carlisle an apology for destroying their house, and Alice for removing her arm. If she or Edward wanted to be nasty either one of them could have beheaded you, or you thought losing a hand was painful.

Britt: (returning the arm) I am sorry for everyone who I have hurt or that I have destroyed property of. Sometimes my temper gets out of hand.

Esme: it's all part-

Bella: Esme, I know as a mom you want to comfort you child, but as of right now she is to be treated as a newborn. Nothing special. Britt, let's go sit down and have a conversation.

Britt POV:

I was afraid to have a conversation with Bella. I have seen only a part of her feral side and I did not like it. Jasper warned me about her no tolerance attitude, yet here I am pissing her off.

We walked into her office. I did not even know the women had an office. I thought her and Emmett shared one. After all they are usually joined at the hip. She invited me, kindly I might add, to sit down. I sat down in took in her office. The walls we dark burgundy color and all the furnishings in the warm where a dark oak it felt very homey.

Bella: Britt, see something you like?

Britt: I am in love with your office.

Bella: I'd be more than happy to convert the room next to this one into your office if you want. You could even help me. It would be a great strength control thing for you.

Britt: Really? Wait why are you being nice to me now.

Bella: cause trying to teach you like a normal newborn and sire isn't working. So I am trying a new tactic, but with both of our short tempers it probably won't last long. It is funny though how you are not afraid to go after me. You know all too well that I could take you down just with minimal effort on my part. But enough mindless chit chat, can you tell me why you wanted to see me burn to black ash?

Britt: Umm…well…I am sort of jealous of you.

Bella: Jealous of what?

Britt: Everything. How you are so perfect at this life from the moment you woke up, your personality, your relationship with Emmett, and hell even with Jasper! Like I feel like I am nothing compared to you. You have full faith your mate is going to come back. Even though Jasper and I have the pull of being mates that doesn't mean he is going to come back. What if he realizes he is not in love with me?

Bella: One, I was not perfect I was just too afraid to do anything, fearing that anything I do could get me killed or someone else. So I hid from this life, and did the bare minimal to survive, aside from attacking me you have done great so far. Two, I lived with Emmett for over a 100 years before he was my mate, because I would not put the shield down in my mind fearing that I would be left all over again. Me and him knew each other as friends before anything else. You met Jasper and found out he was your mate all on one day. Therefore, you cannot compare you relationship to mine and Emmett's. Three, I talked to them today and this is what jasper practically begged me to tell you "Tell Britt, how much I love her and I miss her. AND that I cannot wait to start the rest of our existences with her. Tell her she is my world, and that I could not live a single day without her here in this world with me. Please for me." He loves you more than any of us, and he would die for you. He would die if anything ever happened to you. I have never seen him care about someone like he does you.

Britt: Thanks Bella, I don't deserve a friend like you or a mate like him. Can you please forgive me?

Bella: I wish you would have told me this instead of taking a bite of me, but I can't stay mad you. You are my sister, my best friend and my newborn too. Now that that's done let's talk about your office!


	31. Chapter 31: Save a horse ride a Cowboy

I don't own anything!

Chapter 31:

Britt POV:

It's the day my handsome man comes home. I missed him so much, but while he was away Bella and I accomplished so many things. Bella taught me how to control my strength, so I am able to write, talk on the phone, get dressed and do all the things normal humans get to do.

Plus we found out through experimentation with Carlisle help that I have no desire for human blood anymore. I had only smelt a human once, and I had wanted them so badly but now I don't even notice. Bella thinks it's some freak thing, Carlisle thinks it is because Bella's amazing self-control when she was a newborn. I am going with Carlisle reasoning.

Bella and I finished my office just like she said I would. She has been really good at trying to talk things through with me, and I have been trying really hard to control my temper flare ups. I think she uses her gifts to help with that though.

Emmett POV:

I was so ready to come home. I needed Bella, and I was tired of hearing Peter and Rosalie fucking like dogs while I had no chance of getting any. It was miserable. Jasper was all moody and temperamental because he thought he was not going to have a mate when he got back. I'll have him know Bella is the best at controlling her temper, when she tries to.

We packed up our book bags that we had taken with us during our trip. Rosalie had like 2 full bags, that women never went anywhere without her hair products. Peter was like her little pack mule, but of course he didn't care. The lovely part of unending love. I would do it for Bella, but Bella's problem is not hair products…she loves her shoes.

After an hour and half day dream Peter announced it was time to leave. I could not have been happier.

Bella POV:

Britt came to me last night, and told me that she was tired of waiting and she could not do it any longer. She did not say it as politely I guess she said "damn it! I want Jasper right good damn now, and his stubborn butt won't budge. You know him well help me!"

How could I say no, I mean that would suck having your mate decline you of what would fully make you his. If I knew Jasper, all she'd have to do is lay her cards right and he wouldn't be able to resist. I told her I would help her. We had about an hour before they got home. So I went digging through my closet, until perky little Alice came.

Alice: I have what we need to solve all the problems!

She reaches into the bag she carried and pulled out a sheer, dark blue lingerie piece. It was intimidating to look, but definitely needed to get the job done.

Britt: Okay where is the rest of it?

Alice reaches into the bag again and pulls out a pair of 6 inch stilettos in a matching color.

Britt: That's it?!

Bella: Hey you want to entice a cowboy who has stubborn morals. Show him what he is missing. Besides you're a flawless vampire you got nothing to worry about.

Heidi (walks into the room): not to be rude or anything but you were a virgin before you were changes right?

Britt: Yea….why?

Bella: OHHHHH

Alice: well this changes things a little bit…

Britt: What the hell is going on.

Heidi: Well the saying "pop the cherry" in your case will happen every time you have sex, but it is not a bad thing. Look at Bella.

Bella: Hey there is nothing wrong with being pure…..or whatever you want to call it.

Alice: anyways go put that on do your hair and makeup and then go plant yourself on top of his desk. Everything will be working out in your favor tonight, just to let you know.

Heidi: best of luck sis!

Bella: Save a horse ride a cowboy.

Then they all leave me, to my own thoughts.

I decided my hair was going to be down in its now natural big bouncy curls, but it was going to be kind of messy because I thought it was sexy. Then I decided my makeup was going to be simple except for bright red lips.

After completing all of that I only had ten minutes until my sexy mate was due home.

I walked down the hall and into his office. And waited.

Jasper POV:

As we approached the house, all I got was piles of lust in the air. Bella must be as ready to see Emmett and Emmett was to see her. I won't be expecting to see them for a couple of days. But all this lust was not helping me much.

I wanted to take my mate so bad, the thought of her legs being wrapped around my waste as I buried myself into her. The thought of her exposing her perfect breast. I wanted her to be mine and everyone to know it.

I felt my pants tighten. Shit, I thought to myself. It was quite painful. I moaned out in a lustful pain

Emmett: having problems there mister self-control

Jasper: not in the mood Emmett

Emmett: okay bro

So we finally reached the house. I rushed out, and inside the house. Everyone except my mate was waiting to welcome us home. Bella sensing my confusion looked at me and said:

Bella: she is in this house, it is your job to find her major.

Emmett: BellaBear it is time we take a walk don't you think.

All the other members of the family have quietly left the room. Something was going to happen, but the question is what.

I waited for Bella and Emmett to leave before I started my quest to find my mate. Then I began by heading upstairs, her lovely summery scent was all over up her, but it was most heavily concentrated in my office.

I knew better than to knock on the door, I just let myself in. I found my drop dead gorgeous mate sitting her pretty little ass in the center of my desk, in this very mouthwatering piece of lace. I felt myself grow harder. I could not take my eyes off of her, and that's when I realized the sliver of self-control I did have went out the fucking window and got hit by a bus.

My mate locked eyes with me, jumped down of my desk and strutted over to me.

Once she reached me she grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her and purred see something you like right into my ear.

Instantly I picked her up wrapping her legs around my waist.

I wasted no time get the thin piece of lace off of her, and I also didn't waste any time by keeping mine on. But being a gentleman I had to make sure this is what she wanted.

Jasper: Babe this is probably going to hurt, are you sure this is what you want.

Britt still seductively purring: I have never wanted anything more than I want you right now. I want you to make me scream your name as loud as a possibly can.

Jasper: that is all I had to hear.

And I made my move. I spread her legs wide open and started thrusting my tongue in and out of her, then changing it up by taking a slow methodical lick of her pussy. I have never tasted anything so good in my life.

I didn't leave her boobs left out of this party either. Both hand had those securely taken care of.

Out of nowhere she removed herself from my touch, slide of my desk and on to both knees. She grasped my manhood roughly and she took me into her mouth. It was hard to believe my mate was a virgin, she was testing my strength and trying to milk me of everything I had.

Once I was good and hard, it was time for the not so fun part, well for her at least.

I picked her up and laid her on my desk to where she was facing me. I aligned myself at her entrance and I eased my way in. She gasped at first, and grunted in pain. But that was to be expected vampire males were not made tiny.

After she adjusted, I began to slowly pump in and out of her. Britt began moaning, her moans were so sexy they had me on the edge. But I had to make this experience last for her.

Britt (moaning): OH GOD JASPER! FUCK ME HARDER AND DEEPER AND FASTER!

My mate asked me to do something, and for that I will comply.

Her moans became pants as she was approaching her high, I changed angles so that it was something new. Her body started shaking and shivering. I knew it was almost time. So I thought I would assist a little.

I bent down over her and started playing with her breast. Her breathes became shaky and once I knew she was on the verge I told her: Cum for me Britt, I need you to come for me. As she and I both released I bit her claiming her to be mine right by her collar bone. Biting your mate also intensifies both of your orgasms.

We ended up screaming each other's names as we rode out our highs, and then we laid together on the floor of my office cuddled up together.

I love my mate more than anything in the world, and now the vampire world will know she is the mate of the major.


	32. Chapter 32: Some will never learn

I don't own anything

Chapter 32:

Peter POV:

Just as I was about to enjoy some time with my women, my ex women calls. And my Rosie did not like that.

Peter: I should probably answer, she would not call if it wasn't important. Besides babe she had her own mate now. I love you more than anything, you know that.

Rosalie: Answer the phone.

Peter: Helloo, Peter Whitlock speaking?

Char: Peter, I know it is you. if you with Rose can you give the phone to her. It is important.

Peter: yeah, here she is.

I hand the phone over to my blonde goddess

Rosalie: Hello?

Char: Rosalie, sorry if I interrupted anything but I just thought I should give you a heads up.

Rosalie: On what?

Char: Aro, he has been contacting all the covens he can. He is planning on making a move on you Cullen's. He made it clear he is after Isabella and Brittany Lee especially. My mate and I are headed your way to give you more information. We have Garret. It is my understanding that Heidi is also now a member of the Cullen's.

Rosalie: I appreciate this information. I will definitely pass the word on. Yes, Heidi is part of the family.

Char: Before I forget, thank-you for the invitation to the wedding.

Rosalie: Not a problem, I hope you will be in attendance.

Char: Of course I will, if we all survive this mess.

Rosalie: You have not met Bella have you?

Char: I haven't seen you all in over 200 years. Peter has made the last visits by himself.

Rosalie: You'll have to see her to believe her. But warning she now has Jane and Alec's power, while the evil witch twins have none. Other words don't piss her off. I will see you when you arrive.

Char: Bye!

Rosalie slowly set down the phone, I went to resume what we were doing before the phone call. And my mate pushed me away. There had to be something wrong if she did that, she never denied me of anything.

Peter: Babe, what's wrong?

Just then Alice screamed, and usually the pixie screams over a broken shoe or a ripped pair of pants, but this was different.

Rosalie: Peter let's go downstairs. I think Alice just saw the information I got. Call Emmett and Bella and have them come back here now. And l love you.

I did as I was told. There was an eerie vibe in the air and I didn't like it.

Bella POV:

Peter was calling as Emmett and I raced back to the house. Probably to tell us to get back here. I handed the phone to Emmett as I began trying to search for when this attack would happen.

Emmett: Hello?

Peter: we need you both at the house, now. I am don't know what's going on. All I know is that it's important.

Emmett: Bella beat you to that punch line. We are approaching the back door now.

Peter: good

Then the line disconnected between the two of them.

Bella: Alice and Rosalie, have you filled everyone in?

Alice: not yet, we were waiting on you.

Bella: Okay, Aro has decided to attack us. He is after his newest prized possessions. Britt and I. But he also wants to prove that the Volturi still hold rank. Apparently my discussion with him the last time did not sink in. This time I am not going to be as friendly.

Rosalie: He has been reaching out to several other covens Charlotte, Her mate and Garrett are headed our way as we speak.

Bella: Jasper, I would not put it past Aro to reach out to Maria promising her you when we are defeated.

Jasper: Nor, would I warrior. It appears that many will die on this battle.

Carlisle: I take it that there is not even a chance of a compromise on this.

Britt: OH HELL NO! Someone tries to hurt our family and you want to compromise with these fuckers. I get it but no.

Bella: Okay, maybe she has spent a little too much time with me, but Britt well said. And it's time to teach you to fight.

Jasper: NO! NO! NO!

Bella: Don't make me do this major.

Jasper: NO!

Britt: WHY THE HELL NOT! YOU WANT ME DEFENSELESS OUT THERE!

Jasper: I will protect you.

Peter: Every mate wants to protect their other half, but if Maria is there and who knows else they have. You won't be able to be everywhere. You'll get yourself killed doing that shit.

Jasper: NO!

Bella: Fine, you made me do it.

Jasper: You wouldn't

Bella: Jasper Whitlock, as your mates sire. Until she is past the year mark she is mainly my responsibility and in my care. In my guidance I find it best if she learns to fight and defend herself. If you get in the way, there will be consequences. That's the end of that.

Jasper: You did

Bella: You know it needs done. You wouldn't want me or peter out there not knowing what we are doing would you?

Jasper: NO of course not, I'd get hurt trying to protect you and myself.

Bella: They why would you leave your mate defenseless out there.

Jasper bows his head, and thinks for a minute.

Jasper: Bella, Britt. I am sorry. You both are right. The thought of my mate fighting as a newborn made me remember my past and I was worried about her getting hurt. But she is in some of the best hands with my Captain and My warrior around. Please teach my mate to fight.

Bella and Peter: THANK YOU! Now we don't have to kick your ass if you tried to get in our way!

Jasper: I can't believe you pulled the sire bond card Bella, against me of all people.

Bella: you taught me, and do not act like I am afraid of you major. I have a hell of a lot of respect for you, but fear is a no. I told you I was going to, and I warned you. You know I don't deal well with being told no and you're lucky I waited that long. End of story. Anyways I gathered the attack will be after the weather is nice for a week. It'll occur on the first major storm.

Edward: I say let's call some friends. See who we can get that is more loyal to us than them.

Alice: Tanya's group, amazons, Irish. Those are the only groups I can see.

Bella: Heidi, do me a favor and see if anyone else has been on the fence about leaving the coven.

Heidi: will do.

She leaves the room

Carlisle: I really don't want this to be a bloodshed.

Esme: Hun, no one does, but we have dealt with these dickheads for far too long, let Jasper, Peter and Bella and once Char gets here do what they know best. Jasper said he has never compromised or surrendered and you know Bella's attitude and Peter comes out swinging with everything he has. There will be no convincing them.

Jasper: She is right. The chances of us even losing anyone in this fight are slim to nothing. The witch twins are powerless and Bella can steal any power from over 6 miles away from them. Not to mention you'll be trained by 4 very lethal vampires.

Bella: dad, there is nothing to be afraid of. I have seen the outcome. They will lose, they lose many. We will concur and lead. But there is no escaping the fight.

Alice: she is right.


	33. Chapter 33: Pep Talk

A/N: What did everyone think about the plot twist? Nothing can go smoothly for the Cullen's for a period of time. Who is going to jump ship from the Volturi?

I don't own anything!

Chapter 33:

Aro POV:

Those terrible Cullen's! Trying to become as large as my dear ones and I's family. And that blasted bitch Bella stealing my witch twin's powers. Now they are useless, and I know she is not going to give them back so I must take her. Her created newborn would be useful to, and it would also weaken the major not having his mate with him.

I want them gone and I will destroy them, and clearly I cannot do it on my own. I must make alliances with other covens. But I need to go for the obvious first. Miss. Maria of the south.

I pick-up my phone. And wait for that crazy bitch to answer.

Maria: What Aro? I am a busy lady, and I don't need to be bothered by a low life king like you.

Aro: I was calling to see if you want your major back?

Maria: I'd love my major back, by chance have you also captured the captain and His mate along with this new warrior I have heard so many rumors about

Aro: I have not captured them yet, this is where I need assistance but can you tell me what you heard about this warrior of the majors.

Maria: She is Edward's opps, hunted down the family, has bested the major himself- note that I have never even done that, and she is more ruthless than the major himself. OH and she took your witch twins powers.

Aro: Ahh, yes dear she did. Did you also know the Cullen clan has created an immortal child?

Maria: I know my major and my captain. They would have killed all of them on the spot so don't bullshit me on that one there Aro. For that lie, just so you could gain pawns in your game I am out don't call me.

And with that, she hung up. WHAT A BITCH!

Well I will start calling my other names on the list: James, Victoria, Damion, Alistair, the Romans, the Irish and what not maybe some more nomads.

Jasper POV:

I sat on the back steps, watching Bella and Peter teach my mate to fight. I heard the doorbell go off and my phone at the same time. Rosalie went to get the door, while I answered my phone. It was an unknown number so I called Bella and Peter over to let them hear what's going on.

I answer and put it on speaker.

Jasper: Hello, this is Jasper Cullen. How can I help you?

Maria: Major, don't play them games with me.

Jasper: Why hello Maria.

Maria: Would you care to tell me why Aro Volturi is picking at fight with you?

Jasper: Well, one I don't care to be talking to you. but my family and I recently found out about it ourselves.

Maria: Do you know he is saying your family created an immortal child to get people to join his side. Otherwise no one would be dumb enough to face you, peter and this Isabella chick head on. Anyways I declined his offer to join him. Knowing it was a lie. Instead I offer mine and Nettie's services to you and the Cullen's.

Peter: Maria what card are you playing here?

Maria: Peter, I am playing no card at all. Well maybe out of sheer curiosity I want to see if this Isabella, if she is even real, can live up to everything going around about her.

Bella: Listen here bitch, I am real, and I can take your ass any day. I have bested both the major and captain themselves.

Maria: Miss Bella, so it is true. Feisty at that. Where were you when the wars were taking place? I look forward to seeing you all soon. Bella I am awaiting our fight. Bye for now.

And the line went dead. And we hear footsteps approaching the back door.

Char: You have to be fucking kidding me. Maria is coming? Can I decapitate the dumb bitch?

Bella: Now Charlotte if we do that we lose the priceless look on Aro's face. I didn't see Aro's lie but it turns out many will believe it, and some will be lost in battle. None of true importance though. Some….Maria….lose their life after the battle due to a revenge match.

Char: Bella, so great to finally meet the lady who made the Major's cock shrink a couple sizes.

Bella: Well his ego was a little out of hand. You must meet his mate, she has a temper of her own. Britt come here!

Britt: yes? oh hi? You must be Char! I am Brittany Lee, call me Britt. Pleasure to meet you!

Char: I am Char, pleasure to meet the Major's other half. Although I don't see the temper I have heard about.

Just them Emmett pounced on her from behind. She freaked her cussed him out the whole time as she bite and ripped off his arm

Britt: You dumb motherfucking son of a goddamn bitch, I am going to whoop your fucking ass till your human again! Ain't no one going to stop me.

I watched Bella's start going Red to a deep Burgundy and then they were a pitch black, which is weird because I have only seen her eyes go at the darkest red. Well this isn't going to be good.

Char: well I found the temper

Jasper: and you'll get to see a chick fight, unless Bella is lazy.

As soon as I said that Bella sprung at britt, and collided with her at a speed I have never seen before. Bella had her pinned down and both her arm and leg ripped off like she had done to peter.

Bella: THAT IS MINE! M-I-N-E! DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE! YOU CAN TACKLE BUT REMOVING LIMBS IS A BIG NO!

Emmett: Babe it is okay, I am fine.

Jasper: char, excuse me while I diffuse my bomb of a warrior

I approach slowly, her eyes were still black. I pick up Emmett's arm and go to return it to him. When her eyes flash to me. My thoughts were 'OH SHIT'

And within seconds she pounced. She had gotten this crazy amount of speed even I couldn't follow where she was. I found her when she attached herself to my back like a monkey. I reached back grabbed her by the neck and pulled her off of me. Forgetting for the moment I taught her, so she twisted the right way and there went both of my arms.

Jasper: Captain, we have a bomb that just has been deployed. We need damage control and fast.

The next this I saw was Rosalie approaching her from the front. Hands high showing no plan of attack. Bella paused just long enough for Emmett to wrap his good arm around Bella's waist and drag her to the ground. She fought and bit and snarled the whole way down but she was contained for the moment.

Peter: Wow Bella can do physical damage in a fight by herself. Note to self: again don't piss of the crazy fucking time bomb the major created.

Char: Wow major first time I have ever seen you be bested and dismantled

Jasper: Wanna be a dear and get my arms back?

Char: And get mine tore off? NO!

Peter: I got this.

He approached from the side and Bella freaked. She got loose from Emmett. Threw my arms at me and attacked Peter. Peter lost a leg. Bella was on a rampage. At least I knew we were going to win hands down and now I don't have to practice with her before Maria arrives.

After Char and I reattached my arms, I gathered Edward and Carlisle and Rosalie to kind corral Bella and then Rose and I would pounce on her. Bella was smart every time we pounced she'd move. The last time we tried she escaped off into the tress.

Rosalie: Okay she is gone. Who knows how long… She left all the body parts with her, let's put everyone back together.

I walk over to my mate.

Britt: I guess I deserved that one…

Jasper: You set off the ticking time bomb

Britt: I thought you could control her.

Jasper: I normally could, but did you notice her eyes were black. She also moved really quickly, even faster than you who is a newborn.

I attached my mates arm back. I heard a twig snap, I knew it was Bella. She wasn't looking for a fight if she broke the branch on purpose. Her face was distraught but I wasn't sure if it was looking at the scene in front of her or she had seen something.

Luckily Emmett there, he runs up to her and pulls her into a hug. Bella just collapses into him.

Emmett: Tell me what's wrong love. No one is mad at you. Everyone understands that you reacted because your mate got hurt.

Bella: (whimpering) it's not that

Emmett: what is it?

Bella: the Denali's

Carlisle: I have a call into Carmen and Elazor. What has happened?

Bella: They will come here. But Tanya, Kate, Irina have sided with Aro. They will die in this fight for a false cause.

Esme: how dare they turn on us. They should know we would never. We have higher respects for the laws of our kind than that! Those selfish-

Carlisle: everyone needs to remember what happened with their mother. They see it fit if we are slaughtered because their mother was.

Alice: Did you see who it was to kill them?

Bella: It was…..me. I kill all three of them. I light them on fire and watch them burn. As I look up Aro is a crossed the fire with his evil wicked grin. Then it goes black. I don't know what that means. Does it mean I die or is that all I am allowed to see!

Emmett looked at a loss for words. I thought it would be best if I kicked my warrior's ass into gear.

Jasper: Isabella Marie Swan McCarthy Cullen, you will live to see your wedding god damn it. You are leading us into battle and not only do you have to unleash on the Volturi you have to unleash on Maria. Warrior you have always amazed me with your gift, and I bet you can do even better than you just did in fighting when someone lights a fire on your ass. Now look at me Isabella (she looked) I have faith in you and so does this family. We will guard you as long as you continue to fight. As you told me when we trained together "if I can't see the outcome, it only makes the fight 10 times better" and tell me what was the rest

Bella: Because then you were fighting to live.


	34. Chapter 34: Southern Vampires

I don't own anything

Chapter 34:

Bella's POV:

Aside from hunting, I have been spending my day sparring with Britt. She catches on quick but unfortunately she gets quickly frustrated when she gets bested. Luckily for me I am now fireproof, so when she shoots her "fire daggers" as Emmett calls them at me I don't need to worry.

It was about midnight, the gang was outside and Jasper and Peter were brushing some up on fighting tactics, while I was teaching others different tactics.

Jasper and Peter's group was Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Edward, Char

Leaving me with Heidi, Alice, Britt, and Char's mate Chris.

We heard footsteps approaching. Approaching to fast to be a visitor. Jasper, Peter, Char and I went into attack mode, pushing the family behind us. Then we waited.

About 15 minutes passed, and then Maria and Nettie appeared from the woods. Hand raised in surrender. Jasper, Peter and Char stood up from their stance. I was not quite ready to trust this vampire who I know nothing of.

Maria: Peter, Jasper, Charlotte so nice to see you.

Jasper: Nice to see you as well. I will introduce you to the family. Rosalie, peter's mate. Alice and Edward, Carlisle and Esme, Char's mate Chris, my mate Britt, and lastly Emmett and his mate Bella, opps I forgot Garret he just got back from a hunt.

Maria: I am Maria, and this is Nettie.

Peter: Hey Bella, I think it would make our guest more comfortable if you stood up.

Bella: I don't give a rat's ass what would make them comfortable, I don't know them and the bitch already said she wanted to fight me

Jasper: Bella I don't know if you necessarily want to do that.

Blah….Blah….some helpful input….parental lecture…..blah… blah…blah. That is what I get when I talk to Jasper lately. Hello I am basically the parent of his mate. I wonder if that technically makes him my son-in-law when they get married. That would be funny as hell.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nettie eyeing up my man. She whispered something to Maria, then winked at Emmett and started attempting to walk all sexy over to him. I say attempting because even for a vampire she looks like a gorilla on roller skates, and an uncoordinated on at that. I thought since they were new to this whole don't touch my man thing, I would give a warning.

Bella: Okay chick, I am warning you once and only once. Do not wink at my man, don't touch my man and don't have inappropriate thoughts about my man, or you will end up on your ass.

Nettie: Hun, it will take more than you to put me on my ass

Rosalie: I highly doubt that.

Wow southern vampires are dumb. They'd be the ones that put popsicles outside in the summer and wonder why they melt. I didn't want to move from my defensive stance toward Maria so I turned my head slightly and unleased a mix of pain and nothing. I have found being unable to see smell or hear makes the pain much worse.

As soon as it hit Nettie, she was standing there with a silent scream plastered on her face. I took away the nothingness and let her feel the pain. She fell to the ground and screamed like I was killing her. So over dramatic I was just letting her no my threats have ground to them. And my bite is much worse than my bark.

I knelt next to her, and put my hand over her throat and took away the pain. She struggled to get away but I tightened my hand until cracks started forming in her skin.

Bella; Now that we have learned who should fear who, I believe I won't have to repeat myself twice about the rules of my man, or you won't be leaving Washington alive

Nettie: Maria won't let you kill me

Bella: Who is to say that I can do to Maria to what I did to you just now?

Nettie: You can't use it on two people at once. The witch twins could not.

Bella: I could drop everyone standing in this yard right now and then some. Like I said I will not repeat myself twice, I suggest you drop whatever idea is forming in your little head.

And then I let go and stood up. As soon as I stood up Maria made her run at me to attack.

Bella: Ahh, I see we fight fair huh?

Maria jumped into the air attempting to land on my back or behind me. So I jumped up and grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground. As soon as we landed, I had Maria in a headlock and then Nettie attack. Jasper and Peter came to help me but were repelled by my shield.

I got Nettie's head and neck in between my legs. I hooked her with my left leg and secured the hold with my right. This bitch had to be at least 400 years old, and her only escape tactic was to bite the hell out of my leg. I don't care go ahead bite me!

Maria: Okay, Bella you win the rumor definitely under exaggerate how amazing and powerful you are. Can you let me go?

I let Maria go, but I was sick of this Nettie not understanding where her place was. I had one of two options tear her apart and keep some pieces or two decapitate and burn her.

Bella: you are lucky we want numbers for this fight or you would be a marshmallow that fell into the campfire by now.

I quickly twisted her arms off. And tossed them at Maria

Bella: She is your problem and became mine. You give those back before I say so you fate will be as a marshmallow to. We clear?

Maria: IN case you have forgotten who I am….

I cut her off

Bella: I don't care who you think you are, or what you think you entitled to. You're in Cullen territory now, and you are nothing. I am smart, stronger, fast and highly gifted compared to you. Would it be in your best interest to piss me off? DO you want to die? I have no problem killing you. No one here is dumb enough to try and stop me

Maria: Major will

Jasper: No Major likes living at this point in time. Bitch you are on your own.

Peter: This is a game of what Bella says goes, piss her off and you pay dearly. We have all learned when she is angry to walk away, you on the other hand are going to meet your maker. She will literally make you feel like you are dirt beneath her feet when she is done with you.


	35. Chapter 35: Changing Sides

I don't own anything!

Chapter 35:

Unknown POV:

The battle was approaching quickly. And there was tension in the ranks of both sides.

I heard Bella quoting Neeraj Shama while she was working with Britt one day, what she said was truly fitting for the time.

She started of saying this is something her dad had always told her, and then she wanted to find out the originator of this. What she said goes like this: "We are Warriors, Courage is our sword, Life is our battle, and difficulties is our enemies. To win this battle one must believe in themselves." And she continues to go on and talk about the fight to live and ending the power struggle.

I have to say she is very well spoken, and knows how to rally people around her.

Alice POV:

Its three days away from the fight. We have all been missing school a lot. The school is now getting suspicious of us. Carlisle and Esme are making some return and the others remaining have mono, and under Dr. Cullen's order of rest and nothing stressful. Carlisle said Bella is staying home because she has been rather "moody" lately, and he is mildly worried she'll take a snap at Meghan if she goes back. But hey the nasty chick deserves that, although she probably wouldn't taste good so it would not be worth it.

Heidi said there will be some surprises on who is jumping ship the day of the fight, all she would tell me is that the brothers were told this was happening and had no hand in the matter. All I could tell her was that Bella was out for no mercy, and they are guilty by association in this case.

I would try to spare Marcus because truly he has a kind heart, and a father like love for Carlisle, along with much adoration for him and the family he has created. I would attempt to get jasper on my side because he can go Major on Bella.

Irina POV:

When Aro called saying what the Cullen's had done, I was appalled after knowing what happened to our mother. I am blaming it on the blonde witch, she always wanted to be a mother. An now it got their whole family a death sentence.

As soon as a passed the word to my sister's we headed out the door to Italy. It was weird when we told our other coven mates, Eliezor and Carmen they did not want to join us. It was odd, but I guess being old friends with those disgusting creatures they did not want to see their deaths.

We arrived in Italy a day later, we were greeted by Aro, but the witch twins who were always around him we nowhere in sight. I had to ask, but he beat me to it.

Aro: my twins were put to death by Bella.

Kate: Damn, she go girl.

Irina: How dare you applaud efforts of the enemy!

Kate: after they took us in from when were had no one and nothing, after these horrid people here burned our mother without even a trial you are going to label them as an enemy?

Irina: We came here to make sure justice was served.

Kate: I came to insure a fair trial, I would not like to see the only family I have burned alive if they were of innocence.

Tanya: I agree with Kate.

Irina: If you love them so much why don't you go join their side and defend them?

Kate: I think I will.

Tanya: I hope you can live with yourself however this ends. As we all know the saying "you make the bed you lie in"

Kate: I love you, but I hope if this turn into a fight your match is Bella. Better yet you better pray it is because you were close to her. She might spare some mercy on you.

With that my sisters left me…great family I keep right.

Bella POV:

We were laying in the yard. Alice, Edward, Rose, Peter, and Emmett were at school. Me, Jasper and Britt had mono. Maria and Nettie are ironically (in my twisted opinion) are playing my aunts who rushed her as soon as they heard I was sick, and Garret is the cousin of Jasper and Peter in for a visit.

I was lost in a vision, which for once turned out in our favor.

Bella: We will be having 2 more visitors here in the next day or so

Britt: Who?

Bella: Remains to be determined

Jasper: means it is something good.

Bella: damn I almost forgot! Maria!

Maria comes running outside, almost like a maid would to their master. Finally the bitch is learning it only took a couple of adjustments here and there to get it but we finally did.

Maria: Yes Miss Bella?

Bella: You can give what is her face, Nettie, her arms back today.

Maria: She will be so happy

Bella: she will lose them again and so will you if she steps out of line. Your problem will not become mine. I have enough thanks

Britt: I love everything about you Bella. I hope when my crazy emotional roller-coaster is over I am somewhat comparable to you

Jasper: You-

Bella: My turn! Britt you are perfect in your own way, you don't want to be compared or be like anyone. The only opinion that matters is yours and sometimes Jaspers but he loves you just the way that you are.

Jasper: Well said.

Bella: I can do that every now and then

You could tell when Nettie got her arms back, because she ran out of the house screaming and jumped on top of Bella and started hugging and thanking her. I hrew her off, and was like okay we can be civil for now. I am still not so sure about you southern vampires. Personally I think you lost some of your rocks when you were changed and they went a rollin'. With no plans on ever coming back.

And Nettie and Maria both laughed at that. Laughed at me insulting them. For some of the stories Jasper, Garret and Peter have told me I would have expected a better response then them laughing. It is not worth my time picking on them….


	36. Chapter 36: Visitors

I don't own anything!

Chapter 36:

Rosalie's POV:

It's now two days before the battle, and instead of preparing like some of the others I am stuck in this Hell hole again. It sucks! Meghan has been asking where Bella is, and saying shit like I am ready to fight the coward hiding at home. If the girl only knew what she would be up against if Bella truly lost her temper against her.

It was lunch and the dumb bitch comes walking over here.

Emmett: Damn this bitch doesn't learn

Meghan approaches the table.

Meghan: I see you sister, fiancé is still hiding at home

Rosalie: She had mono, she is not supposed to be doing anything. But resting.

Meghan: I am calling bullshit on the story.

Alice: it would not be wise of you to start anything with her

Emmett: My girl has one nasty temper on her.

Meghan: You got one thing right you picked one nasty chick.

The cafeteria grew silent once we heard the door leading from the parking lot slam. There was Bella, standing in black leather skinny jeans, grey pumps and a red strapless shirt with a black leather jacket.

Bella: Look who is talking. Last time I checked I was not the one being treated for an STI was I?

Meghan: aren't you supposed to be home resting?

Bella: I got cleared. I thought I would come see you since I have been hearing all these rumors that you going to kick me ass. Well come on sweetheart, I don't have all day.

Meghan stood there, Bella took advantage of the pause. I noticed Jasper and Peter and Britt sneak in through the side door. If they were here it was not going to be good.

Bella had strutted right up into Meghan's face and was looking at her.

Bella: Well, here is your chance. What are you going to do? Going to go find a football player to go fuck behind the gym or are you going to actually own up to your words. You have been threatening since day one that I don't want to make

Bella: Well, here is your chance. What are you going to do? Going to go find a football player to go fuck behind the gym or are you going to actually own up to your words. You have been threatening since day one that I don't want to make you my enemy. You threats are empty and you are pathetic.

Meghan: You don't want me to mess up that pretty little face of you my enemy. You threats are empty and you are pathetic.

Meghan: You don't want me to mess up that pretty little face of yours honey.

Bella: Anything you mess up, which is unlikely. I can always get corrected.

Bella just turns her face and bends done to Meghan's level, and taps her cheek. Like she is inviting her to have the first move.

Meghan takes the invitation and goes to kick Bella a crossed the face. Bella turns back at the last second, grabs her legs flips her over and letting her fall to the ground.

Bella: now Meghan why are you down there. Shouldn't a cheerleader be able to keep her balance? I know what's wrong one of your implants must be heavier than the other.

Meghan: I don't know that you're talking about.

Bella: hmmm…well if you look from last year's yearbook you are flat chested and then damn you have boobs. And in the dress you wore at homecoming you could see the scars of where they would put implants in.

Meghan: how would you know? Yours have to be fake for you to know that.

Bella: No mine are perfectly real. Ask Emmett.

Meghan: Prove it.

Bella was not shy by any stretch of the imagination, and I was not surprised what she did next.

Bella: As you wish.

She took off her jacket, and untied the corset in the back of her shirt, and let it fall. She turned so not only Meghan could see, but everyone.

Bella: See no scars, if you really want Meghan you can cope a feel and see what real ones feel like.

She was getting whistles and damn girl. Emmett himself was enjoying the show. Jasper, Peter and Edward on the other hand went around the cafeteria smacking and threatening people who were looking at their sister for too long.

Meghan: uhh,ummm.

And then she swung at Bella. Bella gently grabbed her hand and put her in my favorite called the chicken wing and then face down into the group. Bella put a knee into her back and leaned down to whisper something to her.

Bella: I am done with these games, if you want to play them find someone who has patience for idiots. I don't. Last and final warning before I release other information. That is rather new to you as well, I would stop. And you know what I am talking about.

Bella got up grabbed her clothes, nodded to all of us. Who got up, and we followed Bella out the door with echoing amounts of applause.

Jasper POV:

Was I okay with my sister stripping in front of the whole school? NO….not really. The lust coming off of those teens in there was nuts. But I have to argue it was a very impressive tactic because now no one can use the plastic work anymore.

Peter: Damn Bella, put a fucking shirt on!

Bella: Does my half-nude state bother you.

Peter: Fuck yes!

Bella: what if I told you the stat NO….not really. The lust coming off of those teens in there was nuts. But I have to argue it was a very impressive tactic because now no one can use the plastic work anymore.

Peter: Damn Bella, put a fucking shirt on!

Bella: Does my half-nude state bother you.

Peter: Fuck yes!

Bella: what if I told you the strategy for the fight tomorrow was to fight in the nude. Would you do it?

Peter: if it meant living yes, but I would not feel very comfortable with it.

Jasper: Well I can assure everyone, that no one will be fighting in the nude tomorrow. Although it would be ever distracting in a good way and a bad way.

Bella: Come on we have to get home we have visitors. And esme is alone with the dumb southerners

Edward: can't you be nice!?

Peter: NO she can't we have covered this before.

Esme POV:

I was cleaning up the basement from Emmett last hunting trip. He got mud everywhere. That boy is going to get it. But it was nice of Maria, Nettie, Garret, Heidi, Char and Chris to come down and help me.

Maria: Damn this boy is nasty.

Esme: This is pretty clean for Emmett actually.

Nettie: How does Bella put up with him?

Heidi: that girl makes him clean up if he makes a mess. She is like ocd neat. One time she told him he wasn't allowed in her room because he destroyed it.

Garret: I could see it.

That is when the doorbell rung. I knew better to expect it was something good, and I was told by Jasper before he left to follow Bella. If someone answers the door don't answer it alone. Not in times of war.

So the little army I had here. Which I felt comfortable with because we were all strong fighters. Went to get the door.

We slowly opened the door to find four vampires, who I have known for a long time staring back at me. Their hands were raised in surrender or they were showing they meant no harm. One of the two I was letting them in and Bella, Peter and Jasper could sort this out when they came home.

Esme: Eliezer, Carmen, Tonya, Kate…I was expecting 2 not 4.

Tonya: we got to Italy, and figured it out that it was a lie so he could get revenge. Irina didn't believe us. We left. We have here to fight with you.

Kate: I am sorry we ever doubted you.

Esme: This is probably what Bella meant by visitors. Anyways you are all welcome to come in. This is Maria, Nettie, Heidi, Char, Chris and Garret. Everyone else is at school and are on their way home. Carlisle will be here tonight. It's a good thing you came here Tonya and Kate.

Kate: Why?

Garret: Bella was going to slaughter all 3 of you at the fight. But it looks like you have saved your own lives.

Tonya: The fight it going to be bad isn't it.

Maria: Not for us. Bella, Jasper, Peter and Char are here. We will win easily. Other side will be gone.

That's when four cars turned off of the freeway headed up two the house.

Nettie: We will see how well everyone takes to seeing you two here, after you turned on them.


	37. Authors Note

Authors Note!

Hey everyone! Sorry this is not a chapter, but I just wanted to let everyone know where I plan on taking this story. If anyone has anything they want to see in the next chapters let me know! You can write it in a review or PM me.

My plan is to at a point, maybe after the fight occurs to end changes throughout time and make a sequel picking up where I left off, possibly making this into a series. Let me know what you think.

I also apologize for all the mistakes I have made in all the chapters. I am slowly trying to edit all of them and eventually replace them, but I am more about continuing the story. I am sorry if it gets confusing at times. My brain tends to think faster than I can type, and I have frequent arguments with my autocorrect.

Thank you to everyone for has put a favorite, follow on me or the story. And to the all the reviews, I get so excited to see what everyone is going to think about the twist and turns this story takes. Big shout-out to ArabellaWhitlock and jessa76. Thank-you for all your reviews. I hope you are both enjoying the story!

Well that's all I needed to say, so I am going to start the next chapter. Please let me know what you are thinking if you like it or you hate it! Anything goes really! I am thinking family vacation after all this drama!

Thanks again to everyone you all are amazing!

kayannsch_0829 3


	38. Chapter 38: Mine Not Yours

I don't own anything!

Chapter 37:

Jasper POV:

I smelled them from two miles away, Bella mentioned something about visitors. I didn't figure she meant them.

Peter: I have smelt these scents before, but can't put a name to the smell.

Rosalie: Ahh, the sickening suit smell of the whores we call our cousins

Peter: great I am related to whores, that I don't know their names.

Edward: Why don't you consult your knower?

Peter: Because it only tells me the important shit. Clearly they ain't important.

Bella: It is Tanya and Kate.

Britt: hey can I burn them. I need practice

Bella: Not right away, they are useful chess pieces to this game Aro is playing.

Alice: Disgusting little bitches.

Bella: They will pay for their actions. They are the weakest fighter to our group. Surprised Aro went that low. Must really need number, because certainly they aren't the first people I would chose to be on my team.

I stopped the truck and everyone got out. Esme greets us at the door.

Esme: Bella, I believe our guest are here.

Bella: so they are. Let's not keep them waiting.

Britt and I walk into the room first. I forgot to warn Britt about Kate. She sort of has a thing for me.

Britt POV:

As soon as Jasper and I walk into the room, this blonde….like possibly dumb blonde's eyes light up. Im guessing Jasper was her little obsession, judging from what Bella and Alice said in the car they have had run ins with these girls before.

Bella was the first to speak, as she graced everyone with her presence

Bella: It's such a shame, that Irina is not here. Emmett will certainly miss his stalker.

Emmett: my heart aches because she is not here

Alice: (with so much venom in her voice, she sounded like Rosalie) Tanya we better not have the same "discussion" we had last time, or I will sick Bella on you.

Bella: I love being a threat and all, but please don't make it sound like I am a dog.

Kate: (purring) Jazzy, long time no see. Why don't you ditch the chick, and let's go catch up.

Jasper clears his throat. My thought "Oh bitch it is on"

Britt: Sorry, blondie Jasper is not going anywhere

Kate: Are you his babysitter?

Britt: Were you not informed?

Kate: of what?

Britt: Bitch, I am his mate, and it is in your best interest to back the fuck off.

Kate: What are you going to do about it?

I concentrated really hard, and the roses that were sitting next to Kate busted into flames

Jasper: She is going to do that, but to you.

Kate: what about all the good times we had Jazzy.

Jasper: I don't remember any good times. You tried to molest me you freak.

Bella: Okay, look let's not argue about the lack of self-control these girls have, but the matter that is of importance at the moment. The fact that they are traders, and I don't believe they should be trusted.

Kate: We apologized to Esme.

Bella: Is Esme the only family member you turned on?

Tanya: We will apologize to Carlisle when he returns home.

Britt: Oh we mean nothing? Okay my decision is made. LET'S BURN SOME BITCHES!

Jasper: Britt, we can't jump to conclusions.

Britt: I didn't I thought about it for a week after Bella told me all about the sluts.

Tanya: Watch your mouth.

Britt: You ain't my sire

Tanya: Jasper teach your newborn some respect.

Peter: That ain't his newborn, miss.

Tanya: then take care of your problem peter.

Rosalie: Still wrong. I would look right in front of you.

Tanya turns around to see Bella right in front of her.

Bella: Have something to say?

Tanya: teach respect to your newborn

Bella: I am so surprised you had the balls to say that to my face. How about this when you and your sisters can keep your legs shut for a decent amount of time, then I will worry about Britt's attitude. As of now I don't care, and she can say as she pleases to you.

Tanya: I'll tell Carlisle.

Bella: Be my guest, snitches always get what they have coming.

Aro POV:

It was time!

Time to begin our travel to the states. We have a mass of 15 that are prepared to fight, and 20 newborns that are for distraction and disposal. The Cullen's are outnumbered, but in skill they beat us. Unless Bella is taken out, then we won't have a problem.

Only problem is getting too her. That I will take under my own responsibility. As I have been told if you want something done right you must do it yourself. God knows my brothers won't do anything. They are worthless, and don't have a back bone. I have to do everything by myself, and it is not fair!

Heidi POV:

I needed to tell everyone who was jumping sides, so when the moment to talk comes they can all migrate to where they want to be without dying in the process.

Heidi: Let's not fight here. I have news.

Char: Please share, before we have a bomb in our hands.

Heidi: I got who is switching sides in the fight

Chris: And?

Heidi: Chelsea, Marcus, Caius, Felix. Chelsea and Felix will beg to join the family. That is up to Esme and Carlisle. They have rung a little bit ago to let me know Aro's plan. They have started this way now.

Garret: Speaking of family.

Esme: Yes, you may garret. Carlisle and I already talked. Yes you can.

Emmett: Family of 12 good thing we are rich.

Carlisle: (walking in) yes it is. And Heidi you tell those two they are more than welcome if they follow the rules. It seems many prefer the lifestyle of comfort and ease.

Bella: Since we are announcing things here, I want no one to protect me during this fight. I have a tango date with a vampire who needs to meet his death.

Jasper: Can you handle Aro?

Bella: I am assuming your joking.

Jasper: Of course I am. He hasn't lifted a finger in forever. He will be like a walk in the park.

Heidi: Tomorrow we have to make them pause so the 4 can make the switch calmly, and give it a chance for aro to see that his odds are gone. There are 20 newborns for distraction. They mean nothing. They are fine to kill.

Esme: That means there will be at least 2 added to the family from that little group. Carlisle is just to compassionate sometimes, but that's what I love about him

Tanya: Does this mean we can fight with you tomorrow?

Bella: Yes, we will sort what we do with you afterwards. We have much to practice. Let's go everyone. I like to be in the area before my enemies. That way I have the upper hand.


	39. Chapter 39: The End

I don't own anything!

Chapter 38:

Jasper POV:

It was the night before the fight, and we were all camping. Well a vampire style of camping that is. We found it useless to pretend on tonight of all nights.

I was proud of Bella she seemed to have everything under control, and everyone was confident in her leadership abilities. I am not sure when it comes to the fight who will have the upper hand in numbers, but we clearly will have the upper hand in gifts.

With us we have the usual family with 6 people that are gifted, char and Chris are gifted, along Eleazar, Maria, Kate, Heidi and Nettie. Bella will probably have this fight controlled before anyone else is needed.

Bella is going to call a night hunting trip, I can tell because Char, Chris, Nettie and Maria just bowed out to head to Port Angeles to hunt. I could tell that Peter was longing to go with them.

UNKNOWN POV:

I watched the Cullen's from afar, I watched as they separated into hunting groups. Animal Blood heading out into the woods and human blood heading into town. Can't believe Dr. Cullen is allowing them to hunt even if they have volunteered their life as forfeit for them.

There is no way the Cullen's will be able to defeat the Volturi and the very few witnesses they were able to acquire. Honestly Master Aro should have thought better of his lie. The Cullen's are too goody two shoes to create an immortal child. This Bella chick that I hear everyone whispering about as I traveled here, is nothing. I have not seen her do one thing that would even clue me into her being gifted. I know the Major and Captain is gifted and most likely leading the group into this fight, but I have seen the Major's mate start fire out of thin air. Pretty impressive and useful gift to have. I am also guessing that she cannot be burned either.

Well I guess I have to even the playing field. Someone must die tonight.

Bella POV:

I sensed someone watching us. Too closely it seemed. I knew the followed us from the house to our campground in the clearing. I don't think anyone else has noticed it. Maybe I will go for a small adventure when we go hunting.

Bella: Okay everyone leave. Fill yourself and we will spar and relax when we all get back.

And they all left me. Don't get me wrong that's a good thing. I hate being questioned. I looked into the trees and I watched a figure take off hot on the trail of Jasper and Britt. So I followed. I masked my presence, sound, and smell within my shield so no one knew I was around.

I cannot believe the Major has not noticed this person's presence yet. I had stayed pretty far back. I watched as the figure that dropped out of a tree, start stalking toward Jasper and Britt who were now just finishing up their prey. With their backs turned to me and this other vampire.

Both Jasper and Britt had taken down to grizzly bears, I couldn't help but pause and think how pissed Emmett would be for them eating his "claimed" prey. Men…always thinking if they say it or mark it it's theirs. Anyways they were consumed in their prey, not noticing the world around them.

I had stayed pretty far back. I watched as the figure that dropped out of a tree, start stalking toward Jasper and Britt who were now just finishing up their prey. With their backs turned to me and this other vampire.

He was moving pretty fast toward them. He was right up on them about to grab Britt by her neck, when Jasper and she realized someone was there. Luckily for them I was a step ahead and had him paralyzed before he could make another move toward them.

Jasper: Bella? Bella is that you?

Britt: Jasper, who the hell is this?

Jasper: I believe that is Kaleah. She worked for the volturi for a while, now she is a nomad. Her gift is basically invisibility. You can sense her, see her or anything. Her shield works very well and it helps her get out of almost in situation.

Bella: Except this one.

Jasper: Ahh, Bella. Thank-you for saving our asses. But I must ask how did you know Kaleah was here?

Bella: She has been at the house for about a week. Watching us. She has stayed 4 miles out, and made no move to come any closer. So I didn't worry about it. Then she followed us her and I wasn't sure of her intentions because I couldn't get through her shield, but then after everyone left I stayed behind to see her moves and she followed you guys and briefly I got glimpse of her mind. One of you were going to end up dead, so I decided I loved you both enough to save your asses.

Britt: Love you too Bella.

Jasper: (clearly pissed) I think it is time we dealt with our creeper.

I released her from my power.

Kaleah: What the hell. No one has ever been able to stop me.

Bella: You have met your match. You're just lucky I didn't decided to use pain. I was being nice.

Kaleah: you are not gifted.

Britt: Oh but she is.

Bella: We don't have time for the ideal chitchat today. Britt do me a favor and unleash on her.

Jasper: No trail for her?

Bella: I have read her thoughts she was scouting us out and would report to Aro tomorrow morning right before the battle. So he would know our plan and be able to devise around it.

Britt: I say it is a fair trial, not like we know her anyhow.

Jasper: Agreed

Kaleah starts begging for her life, saying she will do anything. I was having no of that. I want nothing that comes here with a plan of destroying a family member anywhere near us.

Britt focused for a minute, and then death glared her. Britt has come very far with her gift in her short life so far, she has advanced it to where you don't even see the fire. The vampire just turns straight into ash. I taught her after I got really mad and did that to a tree.

Bella: Well done Britt.

Jasper: Great Job Baby.

Britt: You two stop giving me the proud parent look, and let's get back to camp.

We decided to race back. Britt and I let jasper get ahead before we linked arms and took his legs out from underneath him. Then me and her went and sat at the camp like nothing happened.

Everyone was waiting for us when we got there. At least the all want to spar and relax, I can feel that they are all feeling calm and confident. It gave me a boost, means I must be doing something right.

Bella: Everyone find a sparring partner and practice away.

I could sense that Aro and the guard was not far away.

Aro POV:

We were ready. It was about an hour before we would officially arrive in forks, but my team was ready for whatever the Cullen's threw at us.

I was already notified by our seer that Kaleah was dead because she went after a Cullen, and Bella knew she was there. We have no element surprise, and Bella probably knew how close we were.

We marched in unison. Silent but deadly.

It would only be a matter of time before Bella and Britt were where they belonged…and that is part of the volturi.

Bella POV:

I promised everyone if I knew anything I would immediately spread the word.

Bella: Attention everyone, King Asshole is about an hour out. I recommend we should be ready for them to come out fighting. Instead of the pause and the conversation that Alice and I have seen in our visions.

As I spoke we started to get into our formation. There were two lines. The front line contained the best fighters we have. Peter, Jasper, Char, Maria, Nettie and Me. When it came time to fight we would plow through the lines of them as the others fanned out and took their newborns.

Carlisle: who is going to speak to Aro? I have been friends with Aro for some time….

Char: Wake-up and smell the roses Mr. Compassionate! Aro is not your friend or he would not be coming here to destroy you. I say sick Bella on him, he seems to have not learned from the ass kicking he got the last time.

Bella: Oh I would be honored to behead Aro Volturi.

Aro: (walking into the field) young Bella, you seem to be so confident that you will be able to set me on fire by the end of this. I do wish that we have a small conversation, as everyone is giving a fair trial in the eyes of the Volturi.

Bella: why don't we stop this crazy bullshit, and you can tell us why you are really here.

Aro: ( in his authoritative voice) I declare the Cullen's have created a immortal child, and shall be punished by death.

I cannot resist any chance to get under his skin and piss him off

Bella: (in the same voice as Aro) I declare the Volturi can all drop to their knees and kiss my gorgeous white ass

Caius: Are you claiming your charges false Bella?

Bella: I am claiming them as Aro power climb. The charges are bullshit and everyone knows it. I am willing to spare the lives of those that truly know that this is false. If you wish to take your leave or switch sides do so now. I have no patience and wish to get the real reason he is hear out in the open.

I watched as Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, Marcus and even Caius make the 200 meter walk a crossed the clearing. I also watched all the covens gathered against leave. Leaving Aro with his newborns, Irina, the guard, and James, Victoria, Austin.

Bella: See Aro, it might be easy recruiting people, before they see the true side of things. Your brothers have left you. Your Elite guard has changed sides. Now what? The tables have turned, and I hope you death comes by my hand Aro Volturi.

Aro: Carlisle won't let you kill me.

Carlisle: Bella is not one I can control, Aro. I am sorry but I will follow whatever my daughter says.

Esme: Aro I have wanted to say this to you for a while. I cannot wait to see you burn in hell!

Wow okay, didn't really know about Esme's backbone.

Aro: ATTACK

Bella: you heard the man

I charged. Maria and Nettie flanked in front of me making a clear path. They both knew I was after Aro, and they also knew that coward would flee the first time he sees someone coming for him.

I looked to me sides and I see Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Tonya, taking care of newborns. Carlisle and Esme making a tag team. Peter and Jasper are taking on the bigger guard. Garret is behind me making sure no one is going to attack me from the rear. Britt,Char and Chris are making fires. While the people who switched sides are locked away in one of my shields and someone always has an eye on them.

Maria and Nettie are good fighter. I see where Jasper and Peter leaned from. It is weird have a protection group. But the nomads where coming up guarding Aro. There was only going to be one way.

I whisper yelled to my little group.. "make a wall there are 3 of you and 3 of them. Kill them. I will jump over you guys and get Aro. Yell if you need help. Peter and Jasper will be finishing up so they will be with you if you need help, but I am highly doubting you will."

They nodded and garret moved up into the middle of the girls. We approached them fast and they weren't sure what to do. I was their target. But there were 3 skilled vampires to get through before me. They had no other choice to engage the fight with my wall. Once I saw they had their fights under control. I leapt over them and as if perfectly I landed right in front of Aro.

Bella: Care to eat any of your other words Aro?

Aro: it's a shame you will die in the end.

Aro thought he was fasted, he might be. But I was faster and smarter. He went to reach for my neck. I grabbed his arm spinning him around to where his back was against me. One arm tore off his, as the other wrapped itself around his neck. After his arm was gone, I used the other hand to pry his head back.

Then I thought. Everyone was practically done with their fights. I spun us around to see 3 newborns left and 2 members of the guard. I wanted everyone to see what was going to happen next. So I paralyzed the rest of our enemies.

Peter: We had it under control

Edward: she didn't mean it that way. She knew that. She wants everyone to see what happens next.

Jasper: Something tells me it will be a long slow death. Hurry up everyone finish this shit up. I want to see this.

It took them 1 minute to get the rest of Aro's group taken care of. Then everyone turned their eyes to me.

Bella: Any last word Aro?

Aro: you are a sneaky, powerful bitch Bella.

Bella: such a shame to waste your last sentence on me Aro. Not even an I love you to your mate. But don't worry I am not cruel she will follow your fate soon. Just not has slow and painful as yours.

Before he could say another word. I bit his neck, letting my venom sink in. when vampires are beheaded most of the time it is a bit and then off with the head. Never releasing venom. But when venom becomes introduced into another vampire. It slowly destroys them from the inside out. It is a very slow and painful process, which Aro Volturi deserved.

After he was completely consumed with pain, lying limp in my hold I dropped him to the ground and let his destruction take its course while I tied up the ends of this.

I walked toward the people who have switched sides and released them from my shield.

Bella: I may have giving you the option of life, but I am no allowing you to keep the Volturi coven together. You may form a coven of your own.

Marcus: good. We don't want to be part of that (glancing at Aro) and what he has made us.

Carlisle: Who is going to rule?

Caius: the best person we would ever have to lead is Bella.

Bella: Me?

Felix: yes you.

Bella: I don't know. That is a big decision.

Demetri: Bella, you would make a great leader. I would join your coven just to have the guidance and the family that this coven has.

Bella: this coven was built by Carlisle, not me.

Marus: Bella I can see bonds. Although Carlisle has not told you. He has decided to step down from the head of the Olympic Coven and put you in charge as he feels you are a better leader.

Bella: But he is dad

Carlisle: (chuckling) Bella I can always be dad and do that stuff. I will always be your father. I just believe you are right to lead this coven.

Bella: Are you sure? Is everyone okay with my leading the Olympic coven?

Everyone: yes.

Bella: okay….I need some time. I want to talk to my family about leading the vampire world as this would be changing all of our lives. I won't leave my family, they are by far the most important people in my life.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. No excuses, but I made this chapter longer to make up for it. Please let me know what you think. What should Bella do?**


	40. Chapter 40: Coming to a Conclusion

I don't own anything!

**A/N: I need advice! Should I after this chapter start another story continuing where I leave off or should I just keep writing with this story?!**

Chapter 39:

Bella POV:

I didn't know what to say I was honored that they wanted me to lead, but I didn't want to become power hungry.

Bella: How about a family meeting?

Carlisle: Bella you just say we are having a meeting. YOU are the coven leader.

Bella: But before all of that, because I could care less you is leading us we are a family and this effects all of us.

Emmett: Babe, I am in it for the long haul

Bella: I know about you. but what does everyone think about us leading?

Rosalie: US? They asked you?

Bella: I will accept the offer of being the "ruler", but the best rulers have a council behind them. And to me that should include Jasper, Char, Carlisle and you rose. If Char accepts the invitation of living with our family.

Char: Chris and I would love to.

Bella: I would also like to extend the offer to Maria and Nettie, as well as the Denali coven, along with Garret and of course the guard we will have to keep. Small of course. Nothing like Aro had before.

Maria: you would accept vampires like us?

Bella: we got off to a rough start but you have been more than loyal to us. So yes.

Maria: we accept.

Tonya: my coven and I accept the offer as well

Garret: Hell ya!

Bella: awesome. Now how do we feel about accepting Marcus, Caius, Felix and Demetri?

Alice: I see no problems with them in the future. They will be very loyal and helpful when extra advice is needed.

Edward: I say let's do it

Everyone else agreed.

Bella: let's tell them what we are thinking. As I put down the shield that was around the family.

Felix: have we reached a decision?

Carlisle: Bella, tell them your decision

Bella: Well, I will accept the offer

Caius: Excellent

Bella: But

Marcus: There is always a but

Bella: I want a ruling council to help me.

Marcus: You are in charge, you need to ask nothing from us.

Bella: Done. Oh one more thing.

Caius: Yes?

Bella: We are extending an offer to you 4 if you would like to join us.

They look at each other of a moment

Demetri: Yes we would like that.

Bella: Well umm damn. This is a lot of people we have to build a bigger house.

Felix: Why not use the castle?

Bella: Because its old, dark and Aro lived in it.

Demetri: Great answer.

Bella: Peter, Jasper?

Peter: Aw, damn she is gonna make us do something!

Bella: Shut the hell up, don't you guys own property in Montana?

Jasper: Like 400 acres, why?

Bella: Want to build a mega mansion on it?

Char: Hell yes! Sorry boys but my name is on the property too.

Peter: It's settled.

Bella: great! Alice, Esme, Rose, Char, Chris, Peter, Heidi you go there and start designing and building. While the rest of us head to Italy and clean out the crap.

Rose: I will keep them in line Bella.

Bella: Great because your mate is the one who would destroy everything

Peter: Would not!

Jasper: Peter lying is bad for your health peter.

The family said their good byes and we went our separate ways. I wasn't running and swimming all the way to Italy so we would run to New York and then by plane tickets. I had some major problems to be thinking about.

We need to make new laws

I need to assign role/ titles

What diet everyone is going to follow

How to spread the word of new leadership throughout the vampire world.

As we run, I decided to start thinking out loud.

Bella: How do we get everyone to know about the change in leadership?

Carlisle: I honestly cannot believe I am going to say this because this is something Alice would totally say, but let's throw like a party after the new house is done invite everyone. Who knows it might be a good chance to build up the guard.

Bella: I like the very Alice like idea. Sounds like a good plan to me. I prefer we use the term as family as we all protect each other. I don't want any one person above another person.

Caius: Such a brilliant young lady

Carlisle: She most certainly is.

Jasper: Not to be the one that points out the obvious but

Maria: we are all use to different diets here. What do we follow?

Bella: yeah I was thinking about that. I wasn't 100% sure on that sort of stuff. I figured that would be decided once we are all together and have worked out the other major stuff.

Nettie: Agreed there.

Bella: As for now continue with your normal diet, but notify someone before you hunt and always have at least one person with you. In case we run into trouble.

We were fastly approaching New York. I needed a shower and new clothes because I looked like I was attacked by a bear from aro's cat fight.

I started looking at everyone around me. It seemed everyone needed a shower and some new clothes. We all look like we went through hell, and lived to tell the story.

Just saying if we went through hell with this fight, then I would gladly walk through hell again because in all honesty it wasn't that bad.

Emmett barely had anything for pants left. It sort of looked like a skirt that is shredded. It was rough, but sexy at the same time. I noticed he had a couple of bite marks that were new. He and I would talk about that later.

Bella: Everyone once we reach New York we are going to buy clothes and get a hotel suit and everyone can get a shower and hunt if needed. I will arrange our flights for early tomorrow morning.

Then It was a silent run, from where we till we reached New York.


	41. Chapter 41: (really chapter 40) Rules

I don't own anything!

Chapter 40:

Bella POV:

It took us a couple hours to reach New York, because we had some bickering between Felix and Emmett over what they called "manly things". They would randomly make us all stop, then have us time them to see who was faster, or who could uproot the most trees in a given time, another one was Emmett's favorite arm wrestling.

Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius took these times to catch up on what the Volturi have been up too since he left a while back.

Demetri, Jasper, Edward and I began discussing ranks of people. While the others took this time to hunt

Jasper: Well Bella is the leader, so she formally has to do everything

Bella: But I do not make decisions without consulting my counsel

Edward: Don't worry Bella, we will not let you become like Aro was.

Demetri: You are nothing like him Bella.

Bella: Thanks guys. I was thinking once our house is built, I want to have a formal ball and announce the new leadership.

Demetri: sounds like a good idea.

Bella: I would also take the time to announce any new laws we put into place or any laws we take out.

Jasper: no second-hand information.

Bella: And I guess after we set the number for how many guard we want, we could have an open invitation to see who wants to join. Gifted or ungifted.

Carlisle must have been sort of listening in on our conversation, because he came over to us and joined our conversation

Carlisle: Bella, Esme called. Alice saw us planning on staying at the Ritz Carlton and they shipped all documents in the house layout there for you to look at. If you like it they said it should be done within 2 months.

Bella: I am sure I will love it. Esme and Alice always have the houses so perfect, but this one I promise will have color to it, and everyone can design their own rooms. So let's no waste any more time. I will go check in, and you all go and get fresh clothes. If you need to hunt then do it.

They all nodded at me and then we headed in our separate directions.

I always loved New York, it had a fair mix of simple lifestyle in some areas and the crazy lifestyle in the others. Vampires tend to love this state because of the densely populated city, meaning they could hunt and no one would notice two or three people missing. As long as they didn't kill anyone with money, because surely then someone would notice.

I walk into the Ritz and straight to the check-in counter. It was around 10 o'clock at night, and there was a younger girl working the counter. She looked at me in awe, then shook her head like she was in some dream. After a minute she realized I was really standing there. She then apologized and asked me what I needed. I told her I wanted the penthouse suite for tonight and tomorrow, and handed her my card. Then she asked if I needed anything else and I asked her to book a private jet for me headed to Italy tomorrow evening. She seemed really sweet and naturally a nice person, so I gave her a 500 dollar tip as I took the room key from her.

As I turned around my travel buddies we all standing in the lobby.

Bella: You all know, except maybe a few, what room we stay in when we come here.

They all raced to the elevator. Note to self, 17 people in an elevator is an extremely tight fit. I scanned my key at the elevator and it took us straight to our floor. When the doors opened on the top floor and everyone shoved their way out. It felt like a vacuum tight seal was broken and whatever it held just busted out.

Luckily with our suite being the penthouse the elevator just opens up inside the suite. Everyone else was bust exploring. I ran to the shower. I had venom, dirt, grass, leave bits all over me. My hair was the worst. Emmett had bought me clothes while he was shopping. I love my man. He picks out the best stuff ever. He got me a pair of light wash skinny jeans, grey knee high leather boots, a red tank top and a cropped white leather jacket. I have to admit sometimes he does better than Alice when it comes to picking out clothes.

After I was showered and dressed, I made my way to the living room. Where everyone else was. I sat down on Emmett's lap and noticed the house stuff that Alice had sent sitting on the coffee table.

Bella: So what did everyone think?

Carlisle: It absolutely perfect

Bella: Give me a break down.

Jasper: There is a total of 26 bedroom style suites that include a bathroom, 2 walk-in closets, 2 offices. One main throne room, one consul room, offices for each member on the board, 3 gym areas for sparring and teaching, security room, and then 15 rooms for our "prisoners" that are on trial that are very lavish and not like a dungeon, along with some fun stuff like video game room, bowling alley, moving theater, a barn, lazer tag, 3 story garage because we have so many people, and then a kitchen, living room and normal house rooms

Bella: Carlisle, give Esme the okay to start building, and tell Alice and Rose to start planning and making the invitations for our formal ball.

Carlisle: Will do Bella

Bella: Time to discuss rules

Marcus: world or household

Bella: World

Jasper: Okay let's talk about the obvious, exposure to humans

Bella: I am okay with the Volturi's ruling on that. Anyone who should expose us faces immediate death, with the exception of them having plans to change the human or the human in the vampires mate. Either way the human needs to be changed. That what I think, now what does everyone here think, and don't be afraid to disagree with me.

They all look around the room, no spoke.

Bella: I am going to take it as that one is okay. Next one, and considering the two infamous ladies for this are sitting in this room, I feel like I am smacking the nail on the head. No offense ladies, but there is no creating armies of newborns. We don't need a mass population of newborns under one person massacring a whole town of defenseless humans.

Maria: (takes a deep breath) fine….I suppose you are right.

Jasper: HELL YES!

Carlisle: I see it as fair.

Caius: how come the Volturi didn't think of that?

Bella: Because Aro had Maria working for him on the side.

Jasper: Speaking of newborns, this might sound crazy but I think that after every newborn is changed within their first year of life. The creator and the newborn must come to us. This would insure that the newborn was informed of the rules and we know how many of us in the world there are.

Emmett: Would save us from having to kill newborns, who didn't know what they were doing. Just going on instincts

Felix: What is the punishment if the creator doesn't tell them the rules, takes responsibility for the newborn, or that they don't come to us.

Britt: if the creator does not do what the creator needs to do he should be put on trial and be given a "jail" time, if it really serious like we have to hunt him down because he fled while the newborn was changing the more serious the consequences will be. If they don't come to us the creator will be charged and the newborn will be informed of what is expected then they would be free to leave or if they wanted to stay, after being accepted by Bella.

Bella: I like it. It's accepted.

Nettie: What about mates? Like I know many times where people say their mate was stolen when it wasn't their true mate, or if they are mated and one if killed for any reason.

Marcus: With your first argument, I think we should hold a trial and I can see bonds. I would be more than willing to help set facts straight if need be.

Bella: As for a mate being killed, I myself could not imagine my life without Emmett. So if one of the mate's get killed, the other one should be put out of their misery because that one will because that one will eventually go crazy and force our hand.

Jasper: I think that covers about everything we will ever see

Marcus: That is about all we ever dealt with.

Bella: Great on too house rules. Since I am the coven leader, I have decided that we will remain the Olympic Coven, and as we have done in the past everyone will wear something with our crest on it. Since there will be no uniforms while we are at the house.

Jasper: Bella, I know you are not going to like this, but everyone in this coven…to prove they are loyal and will stick by you should have to submit to you.

Bella: I don't believe that is needed

Nettie: But it is Bella, for it to be a strong and peaceful coven this needs to happen.

Carlisle: Bella if it makes you feel any better, the original coven even Alice and Jasper had to submit. You're the only one who hasn't.

Bella: Fine….moving on. The diet is going to continue to be a mixed one. I don't see any problems occurring with it. If the human drinkers start to get out of hand and people start taking notice everyone will switch to animal. Yes you may go back and forth between diets. As for titles, my board will consist of Carlisle, Eleazar, Tanya, Rosalie, Jasper, Brittany Lee, and Maria. Guard trainers for hand to hand combat will be Jasper, Peter, Char and Garret. I will oversee things myself at points, but can not be every where all the time. As for gifts developers will be myself and Eleazar. After gifts are developed and they can sporadically use it, the job goes to Heidi, Britt, Felix, Edward, Kate, Caius, Nettie and one of the hand to hand combat instructors to give them instruction to help us it effectively. Each person will be assigned on gifted newbie to teach and help. The combat instructor is there when needed. Uniforms will be done by none other than Alice. Security will be done by Emmett, Demetri and Chris. Teachers, for schooling purposes with be Esme and Carmen. Marcus is on the board when needed. Everyone okay with that.

Everyone nodded.

Bella: great now we can all relax and wait for our plane ride.


	42. Chapter 42: Reassuring my mate

A/N: sorry for the late updates. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and or followed me or this story.

Anyways I don't own anything, and with that on with the chapter!

Chapter 41:

Emmett's POV:

Well after we got all the rules figured out, thank god….we need order, but not crazy, power hungry like Aro was. We all ordered a round of shots and some wine. Alcohol is the only thing we vampires can use that is human. The only thing is we can't technically get drunk, the most we can do is get a little buzzed.

Everyone was talking about how Bella and I were so perfect together, and how she will make such a great leader of this coven and the vampire world. I agreed with them, naturally as that was my mate and of course I think she is going to be perfect at everything she does. Part of my though worries that she is going to lose herself, and become this hollow shell that feels no emotion or anything. Because that's Bella's way of coping with stress.

Every time someone mentioned that they were proud of her, or excited for her. Her facial expressions would faltered there was a brief second of fear, anxiety, nervousness written all over her face. Then her face would abruptly go blank and she would not a second later be smiling. I know my mate, and I think she is starting to become nervous of her decision. I am thinking that it is because she is afraid she will get like aro, and that she will let everyone down who cares about her.

I am not the smartest vampire in the world, but the one thing I do know better than anyone else is my mate. With that being said I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her off toward our suite. Once we got in the room I went and sat Indian style on the bad and invited her to sit with me.

Bella: Babe, what is all this about?

Emmett: Bells, I know something is bothering you I can see it in your face. I am your mate, your best friend, your shoulder, your rock, your personal cheerleader, hell I will be anything you need me to be all you have to do is let me in

Bella: Well, I…I am scared. I have no clue what I am doing, everyone has such high hopes for me to be something great, and what if I am not? What if I am nothing better than Aro was. I don't think I am cut out for this.

Emmett: Bella, you are a natural leader. You led us to battle against the Volturi and the worst anyone on are side got was a couple bites. You did something right there. As for not being good enough, Bella everyone in this sometimes ass backwards family loves you and would die for you. Everyone human, vampire, wolf and whatever else exist in this world is allowed to make mistakes, either which way no one will hate you for it.

Bella: thanks hon…..(looking down at the bed not making eye contact)

I knew something far deeper was wrong than what she was telling me just because she would not make eye contact with me. And through the screen of hair I could see her eyes filling up with tears that would never spill.

Emmett: I can't help you if you don't let me in, Bella please let me in. let me at least try to help.

Bella: I am fine, you will just this I am being silly.

Emmett: if it is upsetting you this much, I will not find it silly. Please let me help.

Bella: I am afraid that I'll lose you. That after I take "leadership" you will decide that you don't want to marry me, and you'll leave me because I'll be a different person or we will drift apart. Emmett I cannot lose you, I don't know what I would do without you. I need you, in every shape and form. You are my true other half, and my soul mate. I couldn't do half the stuff I do without you.

Okay, maybe my mate was a little silly, or she was really buzzed. It may be the second one seeing's how she drunk 4 bottles of wine by herself. All I could do is look at her, she really thinks I would leave her. My beautiful mate thinks I could walk away from her. I could never. Finally my brain kicked in.

Emmett: (picks up Bella's hand) Love, I gave you this ring not to just fight off the asshole guys from high school, but because you have made me a better person. You bring out the best in me, and I didn't propose for reasons humans do. Bella, I did because you are mine for eternity. I don't want to be on this earth without you. I have spent far too much time looking for my miss perfect, and little did I know my perfect lady was under my nose for a little over a 100 years. I promise my life to you that I will not leave you in anyway. You are my everything, and I don't think I could survive without you. I need you probably more than you need me. Bella, I love you so much words can't even explain my love properly.

Bella: I'm sorry Emmett. I don't mean to be so silly, of course I know you love me. You wouldn't put up with all this crazy shit if you didn't. I love you more Emmett.

Emmett: sorry doll but that is not even possible.

Bella: Emmett?

Emmett: What dear?

Bella: Instead of a ball, what would you think about a wedding?

Emmett: For peter and rose?

Bella: no I meant for us. I can't be leader without my main man at my side.

Emmett: I am at your side no matter what.

Bella: But then you're my husband and my mate and I want to be your wife.

Emmett: if you're asking me to marry you, I already stole that line when I got down on one knee. But I would love for you to be my wife.

Just then Bella got a text. As she read it she laughed.

Emmett: What?

Bella: Alice foreseen this happening because instead of ball invites she sent wedding invites. Rose is a little mad cause we are getting married first and she thinks we are going to outdo her. But its official Emmett we are getting married in a little over two months.

I kissed her forehead and wrapped her in my arms as I laid back on the bed.

Emmett: I can't wait for you to be Isabella Marie Swan McCarthy Cullen.

Bella: Damn that's a mouthful, but a good one at that

Emmett: well babe what do you want to do tonight.

Bella: I am content to stay here in your arms, and we can talk about wedding stuff so Alice and Rose can start doing their thing.

Emmett: good because I was not planning on letting you go anytime soon.


End file.
